UN PAJARO Y UN PEZ
by tildita
Summary: UN PÁJARO Y UN PEZ PUEDEN ENAMORARSE.¿PERO DÓNDE FIJARÁN SU NIDO? ESTA ES LA PREGUNTA QUE SE HACE LUPIN,CADA VEZ QUE PIENSA EN TONKS,ESA JOVENCITA, QUE LO ALTERA MAS QUE LA LUNA.HAY LEMMON,POR ESO LA CATEGORÍA,Y ES BASTANTE CANNON. LUPIN/TONKS
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS.

ACÁ ESTOY, DE ESTRENO.CON UN LUPIN-TONKS.

ARRANCA CON UN PRIMER ENCUENTRO, OBVIO, Y SE VA A EXTENDER POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ELLA LO PERSIGUIÓ, Y ÉL SE LE ESCAPÓ...HASTA LA BATALLA FINAL Y LO QUE LA MAYORÍA CONOCE.

PERO SIEMPRE ME DIÓ CURIOSIDAD ...Y MÁS AÚN, CON LO POCO QUE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE.

UN PÁJARO Y UN PEZ…

CAPITULO 1- EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO.

Una joven camina despreocupada por Picadilly. Va escuchando a su grupo favorito en sus auriculares, y ocasionalmente canta, deteniendo su marcha y haciendo mímica con unas flores que lleva en sus manos a modo de micrófono. Los demás transeúntes, pasan a su lado apurados… ¿qué les pasa a estas personas? No pueden apreciar este bellísimo día, ni a los pájaros, ni a las flores…

Un hombre camina en sentido contrario, cargado de libros, cabizbajo y pensativo…

La joven interrumpe su marcha, y al retomarla, gira, bailando, y choca al desprevenido peatón, que sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera vió venir semejante vendaval. Todos sus libros caen al piso, y la joven, ruborizándose hasta las orejas, se agacha para ayudarlo.

-Perdón!!Soy un peligro público por mi torpeza, y encima, vengo cantando y bailando como si fuera la dueña de la calle…-Se la vé apenada, y él no puede evitar sonreírle.

-No te preocupes, yo también venía distraído, aunque con cosas menos artísticas y entretenidas…-Ella levanta la vista, sonrojándose más aún. Se pone de pié, y le tiende los libros, al tiempo que lo observa detenidamente. Cabello castaño, alto, aunque con aspecto enfermizo. Su palidez resalta sus ojos oscuros y tristes…Triste…Así es como lo definiría.

Él también la mira en detalle. Bonita. Joven. Cabello violeta. Simpática. Joven. Risueña. Ojos vivaces. Joven. Menuda y delgada. Joven. Obviamente, distraída.

Por lo visto le gustan la música y las flores…Lleva una colorida remera con la estampa de las Reinas abandonadas, un grupo de rock… ¡mágico! Por una vez en su vida, Remus Lupin no analiza lo que va a decir.

-Eres bruja!- y se arrepiente al instante.¿Qué tal que a ella le hubieran regalado la remera? ¿O la hubiera comprado en un mercado de pulgas? o…

-Siiiii! Y me imagino que tú también! ¡No imagino a un muggle haciendo semejante afirmación!-Remus no sabe que responder, por lo que solo asiente con su cabeza. Ella luce una sonrisa, que ilumina la calle entera.

-¡Maravilloso! Me presento. Tonks. Mucho gusto.-Estira su pequeña mano, y mientras él acomoda sus libros para corresponder el saludo piensa ¿Tonks? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Encantado-

-Remus, espera, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Nymphadora! Nymphadora Tonks!!-Alastor Moody grita como un poseso, pero la aludida, no aparece. De golpe se oye un estruendo, cosas que caen, y entra ella; la joven que lo chocó en la calle.

-Te dije que no me llames Nymphadora!! Oh, ah; hola!-

-Un gusto volver a verte-

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocen?-interrumpe Ojoloco.

-Si. Nos conocimos hace días, por la calle.-Tonks luce el cabello rojo y por la cintura, y repentinamente sus mejillas se tiñen del mismo color. Curiosamente, Remus muestra los mismos síntomas, pero Alastor no lo nota y prosigue.

-Mejor que ya se conozcan, porque van a trabajar juntos. Ella acaba de graduarse, Remus, pero está altamente calificada. Y él es Lupin, el año pasado enseñó en Hogwarts. Es el mejor compañero que pude haberte conseguido. -Alastor la mira con cariño, y se dirige nuevamente al hombre-Parece una jovencita inexperta, pero cuenta con mi absoluta confianza.-

Los dos lo miran. Él hombre, con sorpresa, ella, con admiración y cariño. Ojoloco se retira, dejándolos parados en medio de la sala. Lupin parece avergonzado, y ella, reponiéndose, comienza a conversar animadamente.

De la casualidad de ambos encuentros, de que los dos tengan contacto con Alastor, de que esa sea la casa de su primo, Sirius…

¡Claro! Lupin recuerda vagamente las historias de su amigo acerca de su prima Nym. A ella le molestaba hasta el diminutivo, pero se lo permitía solo a él, el resto, a lo sumo podía decirle Dora. Si bien no tenían mucho conocimiento de pequeños, porque Andrómeda fue expulsada de la familia a causa de su boda, cuando Sirius abandonó la casa paterna, retomó el trato con su prima, y su familia; y le tenía un gran cariño a la pequeña. Y en verdad es pequeña… Remus la observa, y no termina de creerse que ésta casi niña sea una auror altamente calificada…pero si parece una cría! Con su cabello que a veces cambia de color vertiginosamente, su remera de colores, sus jeans a la cadera y esas zapatillas…parece una adolescente!

La joven no deja de parlotear, y mientras Remus la observa divertido, admite para sí, que ella le gusta. Confía en la recomendación de Alastor. Va a ser "diferente", pero también complicado trabajar con ella, ella esta llena de vida, es joven; mientras que él…

En ese momento hace entrada Sirius. Se lo vé cansado, ojeroso. Si bien se recupera favorablemente de su estancia en Azkabán, para él no es fácil permanecer encerrado en esa casa.

-¡Sirius!- grita la joven y se lanza a sus brazos. El hombre la abraza con cariño, se nota lejos el afecto que se tienen.

-Nym, me alegra mucho verte, pero por favor…quiero saludar a Remus-

-Ah!¿ Pero ustedes se conocen? Nosotros nos chocamos por la calle la otra vez, y ahora resulta que vamos a trabajar juntos. Me recomiendas con tu amigo, Sirius? Dile que soy una auror competente, porque por su expresión estimo que no le creyó a Moody…-Ella habla rápido, Remus pasea su mirada de su amigo a la joven…Por favor, que calle…No sólo lo está poniendo en evidencia ante Sirius, (éste lo conoce demasiado bien, no va a creer que su turbación obedece a la misión; y por otra parte, desconoce cuál puede ser la dichosa misión)y aparte, porque parece que no puede detener su lengua… y ese pensamiento termina de perturbarlo.

Mientras tanto, ella ya se las ingenió para llevarse por delante un baúl, y terminar cayendo a lo largo al pié de la escalera…

Sirius la levanta en brazos y le sacude el polvo y las cenizas que se le han pegado. Los mira a ambos y nota que algo esta sucediendo. Este par… ¿qué se traen entre manos?

Remus está insólitamente turbado. Sin cercanía de luna llena no es común verlo en ese estado. Y Nym, si bien es normalmente verborrágica y torpe, hoy parece haberse superado…

Sirius rescata a su amigo y lo lleva hacia la cocina, donde podrán conversar con más calma.

La joven los sigue de cerca, sin interrumpir su monólogo, pero una mirada de Sirius, la convence de elegir otro camino. Últimamente, con la cuestión del encierro, su primo se está poniendo cada vez mas cascarrabias…Vuelve sobre sus pasos, y comienza a cambiar las flores de los cuencos de la sala. Violetas, margaritas, fresias, todas le parecen bellas, todas reciben su atención; pero las preferidas son las violetas…sencillas y humildes, la atraen desde pequeña, cuando comenzó a interesarse por las flores. Quizás se deba a que dicen por ahí, que cuando una joven recibe de regalo un ramillete de éstas, está recibiendo una declaración de amor platónico, y ella, es una romántica incurable. Y nunca recibió un ramito de violetas…

Mientras ella sueña despierta acomodando los floreros, en la cocina, dos hombres se miran con sorpresa. Finalmente Sirius toma la delantera, como siempre, y deja a su amigo con la boca abierta.

-Te gustó la pequeña! Nunca ví esa expresión en tu cara, y por eso, no entendía de que se trataba, pero ya caigo Remus…Nunca ví que miraras a ninguna mujer como la miraste a ella!-Remus traga con dificultad. Lo dicho. Nadie lo conoce como su amigo, y no le llevó mas de cinco minutos darse cuenta de que la joven lo pone nervioso. Nervioso, si. Porque él sabe que no puede ni pensar en ella…y sin embargo, lleva haciéndolo toda la semana.

* * *

HASTA ACÁ LLEGUÉ HOY...CUENTENME QUEÉ LES PARECIÓ...

TENGO UN DÍA DE TOPO, QUE AMENAZA A CONVERTIRSE EN SEMANA DE TOPO...( O SEA, DE HIBERNACIÓN)ASÍ QUE UN PAR DE MIMOS POR ESCRITO ME VENDRÍAN BIEN PARA ABANDONAR LA CUEVA...

TOPOBESOS PARA TODOS!

TILDITA.

.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! ACÁ ESTAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAP...

JOS: EN ÉSTE, EXPLICO LA IDEA DEL TÍTULO, Y GRACIAS POR EL ELOGIO. FIONA: SON MUUY DULCES LOS DOS, PERO TAMBIEN APASIONADOS!GRACIAS A LAS DOS, PARA VARIAR.

A LEER !

Capitulo 2

UN PÁJARO Y UN PEZ

.

…Nadie lo conoce como su amigo, y no le llevó mas de cinco minutos darse cuenta de que la joven lo pone nervioso. Nervioso, si. Porque él sabe que no puede ni pensar en ella…y sin embargo, lleva haciéndolo toda la semana….

-¡Para nada!-exclama Remus, pero lo vehemente de la frase, lo hace darse cuenta de su error…

-Sí, Remus... Te creo… Nunca te puso nervioso una mujer. Muchas te miraban, con algunas tuviste fuertes lazos de amistad, alguna consiguió tenerte en sus brazos…- Sirius cierra los ojos y simula un abrazo, lo que, a ojos de mas de una docena de mujeres, sería todo un espectáculo, pero a Remus Lupin, este tipo de gestos le fastidian, en especial, si se refiere a él.-Pero nunca ninguna,-ahora lo mira serio y secude un dedo frente a su amigo- te puso nervioso, y eso solo significa una cosa: te gusta mi prima, y eso, está muy bien. Ya tienes edad, te estás convirtiendo en un amargado, y con esa aura de romántico incurable que te persigue, no podrás disimularlo por mucho tiempo, y menos; si, como dijo ella, van a trabajar juntos…-Sirius se interrumpe al notar la tristeza que muestra la cara de su amigo.-¿Joder, Lunático! Los dos son grandes, y no veo que tiene de malo comenzar una relación –

-YO soy grande. Ella es una cría…y además, merece a alguien que no sea peligroso para ella, y que pueda hacerla feliz, y también, que pueda mantenerla.-

-¿Y tú crees que eso a ella le importará? No la conoces. Esa chiquilla tiene un corazón inmenso.-

-Ya estás presuponiendo que ella pueda interesarse en mí, y aparte de ser poco probable, sabes que es la peor elección que ella podría hacer…-

-¡Es que tú no la conoces como yo! Esas miradas que te echaba, solo pueden significar una cosa…que le gustas, y quiere gustarte.-Sirius une la punta de sus dedos índice, y las gira, en un gesto infantil, que termina de molestar a Lupin.

-Justamente, Black, "le gustas", "gusta de ti", estás hablando de sentimientos de adolescentes, como ella. Y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, que además de llevarle veinte años, tengo cierto "problema", que me convierte en un sujeto peligroso para todos los que están a mi alrededor!¡Parece que no lo supieras!-Remus se pasea de lado a lado por la cocina, y se alborota el cabello. Y Sirius sonríe de costado, parece que le picó fuerte, si no, no estaría tan agitado.

En ese momento llega la causante de tanto alboroto. Sirius mira al hombre, es peor de lo que él imaginaba. Está de color carmesí, mientras que ella, que llevaba el cabello castaño y a los hombros hace apenas unos minutos, ahora lo lleva de un color rojo que parece brillar, y a la cintura. La joven no parece notarlo, sigue tan parlanchina como siempre, y mientras trata de preparar té para todos, rompe la misma taza dos veces…pero Sirius la compone, y trata de dejarlos solos, pero la mirada de Lupin, lo hace cambiar de idea. Por lo visto, va a ser testigo del encuentro.

Tonks bromea con él, y mira de reojo a Lupin; que trata de permanecer al margen. Ella bromea con Sirius y éste no se queda atrás; pero cuando intenta integrar a Lupin, es rechazada. Tonks entonces se retrae, y cambia su humor…y su cabello. Ahora vuelve a ser castaño y a los hombros.

Sirius mira a su amigo, le hace gestos desvergonzados a espaldas de la chica, pero el hombre lo ignora y Tonks, finalmente, incómoda con toda esta situación, se despide para irse.

Cuando se quedan nuevamente a solas, Remus está enojado.

-No quiero que me pongas en evidencia, Canuto. No es justo. Y ella se pone incómoda-

-Ella se incomoda con tu rechazo. En ningún momento la ví incómoda hasta que le enseñaste los colmillos…-

-Basta Sirius…Deja de molestar. Como siempre, atrapaste tu hueso y no vas a querer soltarlo. Pero esto no es viable…somos como un pájaro y un pez…podríamos enamorarnos, pero no lograríamos sostenerlo en el tiempo.

¿Dónde fijaría su nido semejante pareja? ¿En el fondo del mar? Sería improbable… ¿En la copa de un árbol? Tampoco…

Así que déjalo, Sirius. Es mejor así. Es más, maldito Moody, y sus ideas!

No puede ser que una jovencita que me choqué en la calle de casualidad, ahora se haya convertido en un dolor de cabeza…Una cosa, era no volver a verla. Pero cómo iba a pensar que era tu prima, que iba a encontrarla aquí, que "es" mi nueva compañera…-Lupin parece más cansado y triste que nunca. Black, no lo pasa por alto, y aprovecha para seguir instigándolo.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Nymphadora Tonks, la valiente auror, está desorientada. ¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera las Reinas abandonadas, le levantan el ánimo.

En lugar de eso, está escuchando música romántica en la radio…

¿Por qué la rechaza Lupin de esa manera? No va a ser fácil salir de misión con él, con esa postura… ¿Será que ya está grande y malhumorado como Sirius? Ella creía que era por Azkabán, pero debe ser la edad…

Ella puede parecer una mocosa, pero tampoco va a dejar que él la trate como tal, porque no lo es... Si no le gusta trabajar con ella, allá él. Que le pida a Moody que lo cambie…si se atreve.

Con esos ojazos que tiene, y ese extraño brillo… ¿estará enfermo? Quizás sea eso…Qué tonta! Seguramente está enfermo. Pálido, demacrado, y esos ojos… Sí. Debe ser eso.

Momentáneamente reconfortada, decide bajar, a lo mejor lo vé, podría hacerle un té, ofrecerle alguna poción…pero, ¿contra qué? Si ni siquiera sabe si está enfermo…

Baja las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Trata de no hacer ruido, y bien conoce ella, la habilidad de los objetos de entrometerse en su camino…

Lupin no está, pero sí su primo. En su sillón favorito, en la cálida penumbra del fuego.

-¿Dónde está Remus?-Black se gira lentamente hacia ella.

-Pensé que ya no te vería hoy…ni siquiera bajaste por una taza de té. Remus está acostado, si te interesa visitarlo, primera habitación a la izquierda, segundo piso. Pero por favor, no vas a gritar mucho, ¿eh? No se cuentan monedas delante de los pobres…-

-¡Sirius!- la joven le da un manotazo en la cabeza - Sólo me pareció un poco enfermo, y quería ofrecerle un té, o una poción, o algo que lo reconforte un poco… ¿sabes qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa?-El hombre la mira largamente. No se decide a hablar, pero Remus es su amigo; y él está seguro de que su prima le haría mucho bien.

-No sabes nada sobre tu nuevo compañero, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que no sé nada. Nos chocamos en la calle hace unos días, y ahora me lo encuentro acá, y Alastor me lo presenta como mi compañero, pero no puedo ni acercarme a él, sin que parezca que va a sufrir un soponcio…¿qué tendría que saber, Sirius?-

-Sé linda, tráeme la botella, y si quieres, prepara tu té, a menos que quieras comportarte como adulta,- le hace un guiño - y me acompañes.-

-Bien sabes que eso no es ser "adulto", Sirius, pero sí, por esta vez, te acompaño.-Vuelve con una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos. Aparentemente, Sirius está parlanchín; y ella se acomoda en el silloncito de frente a él, y cruza las piernas sobre sí misma. Él la mira sonriendo y sacude levemente la cabeza. ¿Será que Lunático tiene razón, y ella es una cría?

-Vamos primito, cuéntame todo lo que deba saber, si no quieres que siga tu consejo…y me escuches gritar largo y tendido.-Ese comentario, y la mirada pícara que ella le dirige, convencen a Black. Puede ser que parezca una mocosa, pero su prima, no solo es toda una mujer si no, que es una mujer de armas tomar.

Dos horas y casi la botella completa, es lo que le lleva a Sirius contarle lo más relevante de la vida de Remus Lupin a Tonks. Él la mira sorprendido. Su prima bebe a la par de él, y se la vé un poco más sobria de lo que él se siente…

-¿Qué te parece lo que te conté?-

-Me parece que mi nuevo compañero está enfermo.-

-Te dije que no está enfermo, que sufre de licantropía, que se convierte en luna llena, que por eso te rehúye, que no quiere dañarte…-

-Y yo escuché perfectamente, Sirius. Hablo de otra cosa. Mi nuevo compañero está enfermo, y él todavía no lo sabe, pero yo soy su medicina...-

.

* * *

LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SÍ...

BESOS.

TILDITA


	3. Chapter 3

NO TENGO MUCHO PARA DECIRLES...

GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, Y , A LAS QUE YA ESTÁN QUERIENDO A ESTE PAR, YO TAMBIEN, YA LES TOMÉ CARIÑO...

CAPITULO TRES

LA LUNA Y ELLA

…-Y yo escuché perfectamente, Sirius. Hablo de otra cosa. Mi nuevo compañero está enfermo, y él todavía no lo sabe, pero yo soy su medicina-….

Los días corren, y la luna llena se acerca. El humor de Lupin empeora día a día y Sirius prefiere dejarlo en paz. Por lo visto Nym ya decidió; y si él puede ayudarla, lo va a hacer, pero tampoco quiere cargar con el enojo de Remus; y él ya le pidió a Sirius que la aleje en esa fecha.

No va a ser la primer luna llena que pase en Grimauld Place, pero él prefiere no tenerla dando vueltas por ahí. Sirius insiste en que sería mejor que ella lo vea. Y no bromea. Si en alguna misión, estando solos, él se transforma…por lo menos ella sabría con qué se va a encontrar.

Por suerte, las transformaciones, desde la poción matalobos son casi un juego de niños, por supuesto comparando con lo que eran en sus años en Hogwarts…

Pero aún así, sería suficiente para espantar a alguna mujer…lo que no se aplica a su prima, que con su pequeño cuerpo y su aspecto de adolescente, es más fuerte y dura de lo que muchos creen, pero Remus no quiere saber nada; y Sirius, aunque a regañadientes acepta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos saben, es que, la joven está al tanto de sus planes, y sonríe por la ingenuidad de ambos…que ellos crean lo que quieran, pero ya se las va a ingeniar ella para estar ahí esa noche. Sabe que ahí reside el secreto de Lupin, y ella ya se propuso derribar una a una, todas las murallas que él insista en levantar. No importa cuanto tiempo le lleve, en principio, va a ganarse su confianza; cuándo estén juntos en misión, van a tener que confiar plenamente en el otro…y más tarde, ya se ocuparía de que él baje la guardia, y admita que pueden darse una oportunidad.

Para cuando llega la noche que Lupin odia con toda su alma, los dos hombres creen que ella se encuentra con los Weasley. Se supone que Molly, se ocupaba de ella… Sirius escucha música en la sala, está nervioso. No puede evitar los recuerdos que vienen a él y lo ponen contra la pared…James, Peter y él mismo, adentrándose en el bosque, yendo a acompañar a Remus, que ya estaba en la casa de los gritos. La luna alumbrando esas noches interminables en que no sabían muy bien como ayudar al amigo. Los días que Remus pasaba en la enfermería cada mes, para reponerse…

Él odia esas noches igual que Lupin, especialmente, porque le recuerda a los que ya no están; y él siente que la sangre se le revuelve, casi tanto como a Remus.

Tonks lo espía, detrás de un cortinado. Lo vé serio y concentrado, en realidad, toda esta situación la intriga…Sirius le explicó brevemente lo de la poción, y el efecto que ésta tiene sobre el lobo, pero también le dijo que no siempre los efectos son los mismos, y que a veces, Lupin igual la pasa muy mal.

De golpe se oye un aullido que paraliza a la joven, y Sirius se pone en guardia, pero en vez de correr escaleras arriba, se dirige a las cortinas de la sala.

-Voy a dejar que te ocupes de él hoy, espero no equivocarme. Pero si en algún momento sientes que no puedes con él, me llamas y yo me hago cargo. ¿Estamos?-

Ella corre a abrazarlo, lo besa en los labios, apenas un roce, y corre hacia la escalera; pero antes de subir, lo mira y al ver su expresión le dice en medio de una carcajada,

-Sabes que si no fuera él, del único que podría enamorarme eres tú, ¿no?-

- ¡Encima de todo, incestuosa! Vé a ver que puedes hacer por ese hombre, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me llamas; yo estaré aquí por la dudas…-Y la señala, admonitorio. No sabe como es qué ella permanece en la casa, pero le parece bien. A pesar de conocerla de toda la vida, esta chica nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

Al entrar a esa habitación, comprende lo que Lupin quería evitarle. La poción adormece al lobo, que igual lucha por salir, mientras que el hombre, febril y visiblemente torturado, permanece anestesiado en su interior.

Remus se estremece, jadea; el lobo que ganó su interior gruñe y ocasionalmente arroja dentelladas a la nada…y la visión estremece a la joven auror, quién por un breve instante, analiza la posibilidad de dejarle el puesto a su primo. Pero esta sensación le dura un breve instante, ya que no piensa desaprovechar esta ocasión.

Se acomoda al lado de Lupin, y apoya su mano en su rostro. Si bien la temperatura corporal no es tan alta, él no deja de sacudirse. Ella le toma por debajo de los hombros, y lo acomoda encima de ella, mientras acaricia sus cabellos…y comienza a cantarle. Todo esto parece calmar al lobo, quién momentáneamente, deja de temblar y parece serenarse.

Sirius está preocupado. Se quedó dormido frente al fuego, y acabó de despertar con la llegada del día…

Sube esa escalera con recelo. No sabe que puede encontrar tras esa puerta…

Pero al abrirla se paraliza. Se friega los ojos, ¿estará viendo bien?

Están dormidos los dos. Enredados uno con el otro. Parece que el efecto de la luna ya pasó. Y en la cara de Lupin se vé un principio de sonrisa…

En los años que lo conoce, vió amanecer a su amigo de muchas maneras, pero ninguna tan pacífica como ésta…

Se retira silencioso. Aunque parezca increíble, a Sirius Black le parece indecente quedarse ahí, mirándolos.

Llega a la cocina casi por inercia. No termina de creerlo, esos dos, indudablemente están predestinados; y Nym tiene razón al decir que ella es su medicina.

Mientras tanto, la nombrada acaba de abrir los ojos. Se asusta al notar el peso de Lupin a su lado, y no quiere moverse, por temor a despertarlo. Se supone que ella debía cuidarlo, no dormirse con él…pero qué bien se siente!

Disfruta algo que se parece mucho a la felicidad, y sin embargo, algo opaca este sentimiento…Cuando él despierte, cómo va a reaccionar?

Lamentablemente, no tiene mucho tiempo para analizar las opciones, siente su mirada en su cuerpo, en su rostro; y ella no se atreve a devolvérsela, pero sigue sin moverse, como si así, pudiera evitar lo que se avecina.

Él se gira lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla y puede observar como sus mejillas se tiñen de color mientras él delicadamente, trata de deshacer esa maraña que forman sus cuerpos. Cuando al fin lo logra, se acomoda de costado, frente a ella, que sigue esquivándolo avergonzada;

-Gracias- Ella lo oye, pero no reconoce la voz de Remus. Lo mira al fin, y sus ojos, si bien siguen tristes, tienen un brillo extraño; que ella relaciona con la difícil noche que él acaba de pasar...

-Me hiciste bien- él continúa su monólogo, ella no responde. Pero entonces él, pone su mano en el pelo de la joven, y delicadamente comienza a acercarla, mientras no le quita los ojos de encima.

Tonks siente que su corazón late exageradamente, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento…

¡NO! ¿Desmayarse, ella, con la boca de Remus Lupin a escasos centímetros de la suya? ¡JAMÁS! Él la acercaba suavemente, pero ella, decidida a no perderse nada de este momento, (que sospecha, será único) le pasa una pierna sobre su cadera y le dá el beso más tierno, dulce y sensual que ningún licántropo haya recibido jamás…

* * *

PARECE QUE LA AUROR SABE CÓMO LIDIAR CON LA LUNA, NO?

bESOS PARA TODOS!

TILDITA


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODS!!

GRACIAS A M.J.LUPIN...MI EGO, POR LAS NUBES, NIÑA!!TAMBIÉN A LAS MEJORES LECTORAS MUGGLES...JOS, KARIX Y FIONA...

ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTE PAR...ESTÁN MUY APACHURRABLES!!

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

¿POR QUÉ?

.

¡NO! ... le pasa una pierna sobre su cadera y le dá el beso más tierno, dulce y sensual que ningún licántropo haya recibido jamás…

Unos días después, la situación vuelve a ser la misma que antes de la luna llena. Remus trata de evitarla, pero por más que la casa es grande, siendo ellos tres los únicos que la habitan, no tiene muchas opciones; y tampoco puede quedarse encerrado en la habitación todo el tiempo.

Igual, tampoco allí está a salvo de la turbadora y florida presencia de ella, por que en más de una oportunidad, se asomó a preguntarle si bajaba a comer o le alcanzaba una bandeja; a ofrecerle té, a decirle que Sirius "lo necesitaba", (maldito perro pulgoso, como si alguna vez hubiera necesitado de anunciadores!) y siempre, con esa sonrisa encantadora y su aspecto de adolescente.

Ella está en cada rincón en que el aparece…no le dá paz…

Después de aquella mañana, de aquel beso, todo cambió para él. ¿Qué se esconde bajo esa fachada de niña que sólo se ocupa distraída de las flores y que bailotea despreocupada por la casa? Tonks sigue igual de torpe que siempre, pero cuando él la siente cerca, esta cualidad parece también afectarlo. Y ni hablar de las veces que ella, se tropieza cerca suyo y lo que a él le provoca el solo hecho de agarrarla, para evitarle la caída…

Remus camina distraído por el pasillo que lleva a la biblioteca, que por cierto, no entiende porqué, pero ANTES era menos angosto, (¿alguien lo habrá hechizado? pero, ¿para qué?) de golpe, ella sale de la nada y se aproxima…y él se paraliza. No puede darse la vuelta, sería una descortesía. Se pega a la pared lo más que puede para que ella pueda pasar cómodamente, la vé acercarse.

-Buenos días, Remus… ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- Se la vé fantástica. El cabello, rosa y en picos desordenados; un colorido ramo en una mano, y en la otra el aparatejo con el que escucha música; parece que se consume el oxígeno, a él le falta la voz para responder.

-Ya veo, estás poco comunicativo hoy…-Tonks parece divertida con la situación y se encoje de hombros. Tiene que seguir su camino, pero para esto, pasa por su lado, rozándolo…más de lo necesario. Cuando él cree que ya pasó el peligro, le dá la espalda para seguir, pero en ese momento, un manotazo en su trasero lo hace darse vuelta.

-Eh!- Remus la mira incrédulo. Ésta mujer está loca! Lo mira y ríe.

-Parece que dió resultado. Por lo menos conseguí sacarte una exclamación. Para la próxima, prometo esmerarme más- Y se retira, dejándolo completamente avergonzado en el medio del pasillo.

Cuando llega a la cocina, (ya olvidó para que iba a la biblioteca) Sirius lo interroga con la mirada, y él no duda en desahogarse con su amigo.

-Tienes que decirle que pare, Sirius. Que no siga. O no sé de qué seré capaz…-

-Apuesto a que hablas de la pequeña Tonks.- Lanza una carcajada que resuena en toda la casa; llegando a los oídos de la involucrada, que no puede evitar reír también. Su plan resultó mejor de lo que imaginó. Si Lupin fue a quejarse con Sirius, valió la pena tanta dedicación…- ¿Qué hizo ahora mi primita?-

-Puso un hechizo reductor en el pasillo de la biblioteca, y esperó a que yo aparezca. Como no le respondí el saludo, me manoteó cuando yo me retiraba…y prometió esmerarse más para la próxima!- Su cara dá muestra de su alboroto interno. Tonks está acabando con todo lo estructurado que hay en él, y esto lo desespera. Sirius reinicia sus poco sutiles carcajadas.

-¿Y de qué te quejas? Tienes a una joven hermosa y divertida que te acosa, y lo único que te sale, es ponerte a gruñir…si eso me pasara a mi, te aseguro que no la dejo ir…- Lupin pone los ojos en blanco, y eso lo complica más, como pudo creer que Black tuviera intenciones de ayudarlo…?

Es igual, no; en realidad ya sabe que Sirius es peor que ella; y por supuesto que le encanta toda la situación que ella provoca. Remus vuelve a repasar la situación mientras sacude la cabeza enérgicamente. Esa mujer…En ese momento "capta" que en breves instantes, ya se refirió mentalmente a ella como mujer dos veces…Black debe practicar legeremencia con él porque el siguiente comentario dá certeramente en el blanco.

-Vamos Lunático, es una mujer, y te atrae…una cosa es resistir un capricho; pero ella no es así. Lo viste la noche de la luna… ¿desde cuando amaneces con tan buen semblante, tan lúcido; después de la luna? Si yo te hubiera estado cuidando hubieras amanecido con tremendas ojeras, pálido, casi un fantasma. Perdido por completo. No sé que te hizo Nym, pero fue revitalizante. Y ni hablar de cómo dormían los dos cuando yo entré…con decirte que me sentí turbado.

Era una maravilla verlos así, todos enredados…me dio envidia…-Sirius baja la vista, pero se repone pronto. La culpa, en este caso, no es algo que afecte mucho al dueño de casa.

-Vas a contarme que pasó cuando despertaron? Ella solo ríe cuando la interrogo, y tú, directamente me arrojas dagas con tu mirada…-

-No hace falta que te cuente nada, despertamos, le agradecí, se marchó. Es todo. No sé cómo fuiste capaz…Te pedí expresamente que ella no estuviera aquí.-

-Y yo lo intenté, pero ahora que la conoces mejor, ya tendrías que saber de lo que es capaz.-

Y Lupin se retira a su habitación. Vaya si conoce de lo que ella es capaz…El problema es que también sabe de lo que él es capaz, y si ella sigue torturándolo de esa forma…

Ya ni siquiera en los libros encuentra un escape. Empezó un libro de poemas de una autora muggle, pero lo alteró terriblemente cierto escrito:

AHUYENTEMOS EL TIEMPO,AMOR

Ahuyentemos el tiempo, amor,

que ya no exista;

esos minutos largos que desfilan pesados

cuando no estás conmigo

y estás en todas partes

sin estar pero estando.

Me dolés en el cuerpo,

me acariciás el pelo

y no estás

y estás cerca

te siento levantarte

desde el aire llenarme

pero estoy sola, amor,

y este estarte viendo

sin que estés

me hace sentirme a veces

como una leona herida

me retuerzo

doy vueltas

te busco

y no estás

y estás

allí

tan cerca.

.

Terminó arrojando el libro contra la pared, pero hasta ésa fue una mala idea, porque con esa excusa, ella terminó asomando su violeta cabello por la puerta.

-¿Todo bien Remus? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No Tonks, gracias. Está todo bien-

-¿Libros voladores? Qué simpático. Nunca se me ocurrió.¿Te molesta que yo lo lea?-

-No tonks, no me molesta. Puedes llevártelo si eso te hace feliz…- Ella ya se sentó en la cama, a su lado; y si bien él tiene ganas de irse, ya está un poco cansado de todo esto…

-¿Por qué, Tonks?-

-¿Por qué, qué? No entiendo.¿Por qué quiero leer?-

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedes buscar a alguien de tu edad, y seguir tu camino?- Ella lo mira asombrada, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cabello lentamente comienza a virar al gris; ella parece de más edad que él.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres darte una oportunidad? ¿Por qué crees que eres un viejo? ¿Por qué no entiendes que podríamos intentarlo? ¿Por qué me quieres entregar al primer imbécil que pase, sólo por ser de mi edad? ¿Por qué, Remus?-Las lágrimas corren libres por su cara, y eso lo desarma, pero todavía resiste.

-Viste lo que la luna me hace, y eso gracias a la poción, si no, hubiera sido terrorífico…Soy un monstruo. Y soy viejo, eso no puedes rebatirlo. Y no tengo un trabajo que me permita darte una vida digna. Y mírame…no tengo nada que ofrecerte-

-Y quién te dijo que yo quiero una vida digna, y que espero que me ofrezcas algo aparte de ti, y ya pasé una noche de luna a tu lado, y no me interesa saber cuantos años marca tu calendario…- Él sabe que nada de lo que pueda decirle va a convencerla. Hunde la cabeza en sus brazos en un último intento de alejarla, pero ella parece enfurecerse con éste gesto; y se acerca a él para zamarrearlo. Sólo que él, en ese mismo momento gira para mirarla y se encuentran a mitad de camino…

Las miradas que cruzan lo dicen todo. Los dos se atraen sin remedio, pero ésta vez es él quien toma la iniciativa y la besa.

* * *

UY !COMO ESTÁN, NO? POBRECITO EL LICÁNTROPO... NO SABE DE LO QUE ELLA ES CAPAZ...

POR CIERTO, EL POEMA ES DE GIOCONDA BELLI, PUEDEN BUSCARLA EN LA RED, ESCRIBE COMO LOS DIOSES...

BESOS DE AUROR APASIONADA...JA,JA,JÁ...

TILDITA


	5. Chapter 5 LA MISIÓN

CAPÍTULO CINCO

LA MISIÓN

.

…Las miradas que cruzan lo dicen todo. Los dos se atraen sin remedio, pero ésta vez es él quien toma la iniciativa y la besa…

.

Finalmente, les llega la primer misión. Alastor está de maestro en Hogwarts, y la Orden está un poco desorganizada, pero aún así una lechuza llega con las indicaciones.

Lupin se intranquiliza. Si bien las cosas han mejorado y él no la rechaza abiertamente, puso las cosas en claro y Tonks parece haber aceptado sus argumentos; pero lo que no lo deja en paz, es tener que salir en esta tarea… ¿Y si ella estropea todo?

Sirius intenta tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que ella no es ninguna tonta y que nada va a distraerla.

Parten una fría mañana y Sirius los vé irse con tristeza…la casa es demasiado grande para él sólo, siente que lo ahoga el pasado; y el encierro y la inactividad, empeoran todo.

Los envían a España.

Se cree que en una antigua fortaleza se está escondiendo un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort; el viaje se completa satisfactoriamente, y sin que ella lo acose ni una sola vez...

Se registran en una bonita posada de los alrededores…deben hacerse pasar por una pareja de turistas muggle para acercarse a la fortaleza, y ver qué sucede allí; el único inconveniente, es que como "pareja" les han dado una habitación doble, con una cama matrimonial…Lupin mira la cama con aprensión…Tonks está encantada, y trata de reprimir la risa que le provoca verlo; no quiere ponerlo peor de lo que ya está.Minimiza el tema de la cama,

-Bueno Remus, no pongas esa cara, no voy a aprovecharme de ti…-Si las miradas mataran, ella de seguro que ya estaría muerta.-Está bien, está bien…Hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada… es que tu mirada es demasiado... elocuente.-Ella comienza a alejarse de él, con las manos en alto.

-Basta Tonks, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Pero por eso mismo, se supone que somos una pareja de enamorados…no podemos andar por ahí, como si nos repeliéramos…- Internamente, se promete que cuando se encuentre con Alastor, va a darle un par de abrazos extra…ésta misión es la mejor a la que podría haberla enviado.

-Nos vamos?- Remus Lupin no encuentra argumentos para rebatirla, se sabe vencido de antemano.

Observan el paisaje, se toman fotografías, cualquiera que los viera, no dudaría en afirmar que son un matrimonio en un break en sus labores. Ella está feliz, y él no parece incómodo. Nymphadora siente que él dejó sus reservas en la posada; y acepta su papel de hombre enamorado.

Tonks está nerviosa y sólo dice tonterías, y Lupin comienza a reír sonoramente. Eso la sorprende, no es común oírlo reír abiertamente estando con ella; pero él la toma de la mano, y comienza a caminar acercándola. La mira y puede ver en sus ojos lo feliz que está ella, pero no quiere que se tome todo esto muy en serio; sólo es una misión.

-No te acostumbres Tonks, es trabajo; y acabará pronto.-Pero se le acerca peligrosamente, y roza su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Pero mientras dure, voy a vivirlo como si fuera real…- ella aprovecha su cercanía para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras lo atrae y besa su oreja seductoramente. Pero esto resulta demasiado para él e intenta separarse - no te preocupes, más tarde no habrá reclamos, pero a lo mejor, te das cuenta de cómo podrían ser las cosas…-Un frío recorre su espalda, pero, sus palabras parecen tranquilizarlo, y pasa su brazo por los hombros de la joven para seguir caminando. Olvidarse por un rato no puede hacerles daño…

Así llegan hasta el sitio que deben reconocer, y comienzan a rodearlo.

-Acá hay demasiada paz para ser un sitio habitado, pero al mismo tiempo, siento una especie de energía, como si hubieran colocado un hechizo silenciador, sólo que es algo más grande…y más oscuro. No termino de entender de qué se trata.-Ella asiente. Está alerta, siente el peligro cerca, y ya tiene su varita en la mano.

-Mejor nos vamos, esto no me gusta nada…-

En ese momento son rodeados por un grupo de encapuchados, y automáticamente pegan sus espaldas, en un gesto de protección mutua; mientras giran analizando a sus oponentes…alguien los llevó a una trampa…pero ¿quién?

Los dos ya están disparando y esquivando hechizos. Él se pone delante de ella y la corre, mientras desarma a dos…Ella, a su vez, arroja hechizos desde el piso, protegiéndolo a él…los dos se complementan perfectamente, parece que llevaran años haciéndolo.

Logran escapar. Vuelven a la posada antes de lo previsto…toman el traslador que tenían preparado por si algo salía mal; y tomados de la mano aparecen en la sala de Grimauld Place. Respiran aliviados.

Lograron zafarse de la situación, y pudieron comprobar, in situ, que Moody hizo bien en ponerlos como equipo. Lupin la toma por los hombros, la mira, la gira, la observa minuciosamente…

Quiere comprobar que no esté herida, le preocupa. Ella se deja hacer, apenas se repone del ataque, y no deja de pensar, en cómo cayeron ellos en esa emboscada…

-Ya basta, Remus, me encuentro perfectamente bien, no me dieron…Aparte, que lo que sí me preocupa, y mucho, es como llegamos nosotros de pasear tranquilamente por el campo a enfrentarnos con un grupo de mortifagos decidido a acabar con mi fin de semana ideal…-

-Vamos Tonks!¿Ni siquiera en ésta situación puedes hablar en serio? Obviamente, tenemos una filtración, están pasando información de la Orden…sólo tendremos que encontrar al responsable…-

-Casi nada…Menuda labor…Y no estoy bromeando, te tenía casi en mis manos, eras mío por unos días, y estos tipos vinieron a acabar con todo…-Ella sacude la cabeza molesta, y él puede ver, a pesar de los comentarios, una nueva faceta de ella, hasta ahora desconocida. La de la auror…seria y responsable. Ella no parece la misma. Cuando aparecieron los mortifagos, él temió por ambos. Esperaba que ella tropezara en cualquier momento, y sin querer, le disparase un hechizo a él, pero nada de esto sucedió, aparentemente ella en acción coordinaba perfectamente sus movimientos, era ágil y veloz…ni rastros de la jovencita que se pasea por la casa llevándose todo por delante.

-Vamos a tomarnos un té…o prefieres whisky?- ofrece Remus.

-No, una taza de té estará bien. Esto está muy silencioso… ¿por dónde anda mi primo?-Como si no acabaran de escapar de una situación de peligro, ella se incorpora y se pone a arreglar los floreros sobre la mesa. Lupin la mira completamente seducido, ella pasa de luchar contra los mortífagos a acomodar amorosamente las flores, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo... Con ella es una sorpresa tras otra. Aleja estos alegres pensamientos de su cabeza, no puede ceder a éstas locas ideas...

-Seguramente en el altillo. Pasa mucho tiempo allí…alivia su melancolía. Pero mejor esperar a qué él aparezca solo, no te preocupes, estará bien.- Por más que lo intenta, está atrapado en esos pensamientos...

Inesperadamente, él la abraza, y la besa, y ella se queda en sus brazos, inmóvil. Más allá del gesto protector, no espera nada de Lupin, solo necesita un poco de cariño, y ese par de brazos se convierten en el mejor refugio.

-Sabes? No pensé que podías ser tan buena en una situación crítica…En ningún momento perdiste el control de la situación, me apoyaste, estabas atenta…- Ella ríe bajito.

-Ya sabía yo que no te inspiraba ni un poco de confianza… ¿Tenías miedo de que te hechice por accidente?-

-A decir verdad…Sí. No me ofrecías nada de seguridad, mis expectativas eran escasas…Esperaba que en nuestra primera misión juntos, tropezaras conmigo, ocasionando mas daño que utilidad…Debo pedirte perdón. Eres una magnífica auror, Alastor no se equivocó contigo…-

-Hablando de Alastor…es raro que no se haya aparecido por acá. El siempre sabe cuando algo sale mal, y se presenta inmediatamente para comprobar en que situación quedó la Orden…-Mientras ella habla, se va acurrucando más en sus brazos, lo que la hace verse más pequeña de lo que es. Lupin le saca más de una cabeza, y envuelta en sus brazos, parece nuevamente una niña. Remus sabe que esto no le conviene, pero ella necesita ese apoyo, y a él también le gusta como se siente.

Comienzan a escuchar ruidos en el piso de arriba, y no tarda en aparecer Sirius. Por su andar discoordinado y su mirada, los dos notan, que el dueño de casa se refugió en alguna botella, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ni siquiera con ríos de whisky podría olvidar los años oscuros que le tocaron vivir…él, tan lleno de vida; el más simpático y locuaz de los merodeadores, no tolera estar confinado en esa casa, y por eso, cada tanto, escapa de la única forma que le es posible…

A pesar del whisky ingerido, se sorprende de encontrar a la pareja en el medio de la sala, abrazados.

-¿Qué pasó?- Sabe que algo salió mal. Lo huele.- ¿Era una pista falsa? Fueron atacados… ¿Están bien?-

Conoce demasiado bien a éstos dos, no en vano son, junto a Harry, sus afectos más cercanos.

-Una emboscada, Sirius. Pero pudimos salir ilesos, y llegar hasta aquí con el traslador. Alguien nos está traicionando.-

-Y yo acá, encerrado, como un imbécil cobarde…-

-No. Eso no-Tonks abandona los brazos de Lupin para ir a abrazarlo a él.-Bien sabemos todos que nada te gustaría más que poder salir a patear traseros de encapuchados, pero eso no es punto de discusión. Remus y yo íbamos a tomar café.-Mira a Lupin, quién asiente-¿te nos unes?- La mirada de Sirius vaga de uno a otro, y con un gesto de fastidio, los rechaza.

-No, gracias…sólo me falta ponerme a tejer, mientras ustedes se hacen arrumacos en el sillón…Me voy a dormir, es lo mejor para todos.- Inicia el ascenso lentamente, mide cada paso. Tonks avanza un paso hacia su primo, pero Remus la detiene, la lleva a la cocina, y mientras pone a hervir el agua, le explica que con Sirius, es mejor esperar.

-Ya bastante irritante es para él, tener que permanecer acá. Si ni siquiera le permitimos "ese" gesto de dignidad, se pondrá peor. Mañana se va a levantar como si nada hubiera pasado. Créeme. Lo conozco.-

Lupin le pone la taza frente a ella, toma su té apoyado en la mesada, y la mira. Tonks lo tiene embobado con su compleja personalidad. Joven, bonita, seductora, responsable, excelente compañera… Ella piensa en su primo, y Remus en ella. Tonks siente su mirada, pero lo evita.

-Decididamente, hubiera sido interesante que todo resultara de otra forma…-

-¿Qué cosa, lo de Sirius?- pregunta ella, distraída.

-No, la misión. Me hubiera gustado compartir aquella cama contigo, y seguir creyendo que era real…- El cabello de Tonks, repentinamente se volvió fucsia, y Lupin comienza a reír…todavía no se acostumbra a este indicador de los estados de ánimo de su compañera.

Esa declaración consigue dejarla muda momentáneamente, pero así y todo le dá ánimos para verbalizar sus ideas…

-Sólo nosotros podemos hacer que sea real…- Sus ojos giran acompañando una mueca que transforma brevemente su cara.-No lo olvides.- La mirada triste del hombre lobo se transforma en una muy tierna, pero él todavía duda.

-No quiero lastimarte, Nym; y sé qué más tarde me arrepentiré…- El diminutivo, sólo reservado a su primo; pero ahora pronunciado por Lupin, le encanta.

-Cuando te arrepientas, no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer. Sólo eso. Y no olvides que soy una auror avezada que no le teme al dolor…-

Los dos apuran lo que les queda de té en la taza, y un minuto después, están frente a la primera puerta a la izquierda del segundo piso… y ella desea que Sirius esté bien dormido…

* * *

Ella lo avanza...El retrocede... A veces él quiere quererla, y ella acepta...

Ups! Ya terminó el capítulo! Dejen comentarios y sigo...

Besos!!

TILDITA


	6. Chapter 6A IDAS Y VUELTAS

¡HOLA! OTRA VEZ ACÁ...

TENGO UNA DEUDA, CON CIERTA ANTIGÜEDAD, POR CIERTO, QUE CASI ME CONVIERTE EN UNA INGRATA...JAJAJAAA, EL TEMA ES QUE FIONA, SIEMPRE RECOMIENDA MIS HISTORIAS EN SU FIC, Y YO SIEMPRE ME OLVIDO. POR ESO, HOY, COMO ME ACORDÉ; LES CUENTO.

GRACE, HIJA DE ALASTOR MOODY; ENAMORADA DE CHARLIE WEASLEY HASTA EL MOÑO, PERO POR LO CAPRICHOSA Y CABEZA DURA QUE ES, LO DEJA IR... HAY ROMANCE, ACCIÓN, PORQUE ES UNA CHICA DE ARMAS TOMAR!, Y MUUUCHA ACCIÓN, ASI QUE PASEN Y VEAN, SEGURO QUE LES GUSTA. POR FIONA GARAY.

YA QUE ESTOY CON MEMORIA, TAMBIÉN LES RECOMIENDO "POLARIS II, EL DESTINO Y LA TRÍADA"; Y "EL ORDEN DE LAS COSAS"; DOS DRAMIONES DE JOS BLACK, QUE A MÍ, ME TRAEN DE LOS PELOS...POR LO BIEN HECHOS QUE ESTÁN.

Y PARA TERMINAR, POR HOY...PARA LAS QUE PIDEN RENOVACIÓN, ESTÁ "NO MÁS DRAMIONES!" UN FIC DIVERTIDO Y NOVEDOSO. DE LA MANO DE KARYX7, QUE TAMBIEN ANDA DÁNDOLE A LUNA LOVEGOOD SU PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA LABORAL, EN "VENDEDORA DE SUEÑOS".

CONÓZCANLAS, VALE LA PENA!

Y AHORA, A LEER! Y DEJEN REVIEWS...¿SÍ?

CAPÍTULO SEIS

IDAS Y VUELTAS.

…Los dos apuran lo que les queda de té en la taza, y un minuto después, están frente a la primera puerta a la izquierda del segundo piso… y ella desea que Sirius esté bien dormido…

.

A Tonks se la metido en la cabeza que algo malo pasa con Moody. Black y Lupin rebaten todos sus argumentos, pero ella consigue dar vuelta todas las hipótesis…e insiste. Para colmo de males, como en el colegio se celebra el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y se han sucedido una serie de hechos insólitos…ella tiene más argumentos. Que él está muy distante, que no responde a sus lechuzas, que él siempre se haría un momento para visitarla, que cuando ella le mandó a decir que iría a visitarlo, le respondió de forma grosera que no tenía tiempo para recibirla…

Lupin la cree dolida por que parece que dejó de ser la favorita del auror; pero en el fondo, los motivos que ella esgrime están convenciéndolo…

Unos meses y un par de misiones más tarde, en la casa se respira una atmósfera que va del apasionamiento a la apatía…y cambia permanentemente.

Sirius los observa divertido. Se alegra de tener compañía, si no, él dice que podría enloquecer; pero con estos dos, tiene asegurada la cordura. Nunca un día es igual al anterior.

A veces andan melosos por toda la casa, y su presencia les pasa inadvertida. Otras, los dos se evitan y él pasa a ser mensajero y mediador en el conflicto. Cuando aparecen los Weasley, simulan tener sólo una relación laboral, pero por las noches se escuchan las corridas de uno a la habitación del otro; y cuando amenazan con matarse entre ellos, (ahí es cuando mejor se pone la cosa, al decir de Black) el malhumor que los domina, hace que se envíen esquelas mágicas que recorren los pasillos de la mansión, gruñendo y lanzándose insultos; irritando más aún al cuadro de "la tía", como la llama Tonks.

-¡Otra vez!- Sirius corre al lugar dónde se encuentra el cuadro de su madre, y entre medio de forcejeos y gritos consigue cubrirla y silenciarla.

Mientras, los causantes de la ira del cuadro de la señora Black, se trasladaron de la biblioteca a la sala y de la sala a la cocina; y allí siguen con la discusión. Black entra gritándoles a ambos, y éstos, como un par de adolescentes, bajan la vista y cada tanto se encojen de hombros…

-Remus, por favor…Se supone qué eres un adulto responsable… te la pasas diciendo que ella es sólo una niña…pero tú…

¡Por favor!...Encima ni siquiera se toman la molestia de hacer callar el retrato, que vocifera peor que cuando estaba en persona ¡¡No la tolero más! Escapé de esta casa para no tener que lidiar con ella y acá estoy veinte años más tarde, teniendo que escucharla!-Remus y Tonks se miran de reojo…- Se puede saber cuál es hoy el tema de discusión?-

-¡La culpa es de él!-Tonks comienza su verborrágica defensa-Hipotéticamente, si nos sale una nueva misión, Remus no quiere que yo lo acompañe. Se quiere largar sólo; o peor… buscar nueva COMPAÑERA! Pero el único que puede relevarme es Alastor, y él está allá en Hogwarts, y nos tiene olvidados…-Les dá la espalda a los dos hombres, y comienza a arrojar la vajilla a la pileta, pero entre el enojo y su habitual torpeza, todo está quedando hecho un desastre. Sirius no se atreve a acercarse, si bien su prima es una persona pacífica, en este momento, podría hechizarlo. Éste le hace gestos a Remus, indicándole que si él la ha puesto en ese estado, a él le corresponderá calmarla…

-Sirius, no se trata de que yo quiera menospreciarla, pero no es necesario que ella venga…No quiero exponerla en forma innecesaria…y no se me ocurriría pedir nuevo compañero…-ella no lo deja seguir, lo enfrenta amenazante, su cabello esta negro azabache y parece que ella tuviera una medusa en la cabeza.

-¡No te atrevas siquiera a intentar convencerme, Remus Lupin!-Sus ojos también viraron a negro, y parece que arrojan chispas-Sabes perfectamente que no hay ningún peligro que me haga retroceder, ¡y que siempre tienes que llevar un apoyo! ¡Si te atreves a irte sin mí, te puedo asegurar que vas a preferir que te atrapen los mortifagos antes que yo!-Parece serenarse un poco, toma su varita y comienza a reparar todo lo que ha destrozado.

-Sabes que no te dejaría sin tu consentimiento…sólo estás un poco insegura…y celosa…-

-No es un tema de celos! Y tampoco decías eso hace un rato.-

-Nunca dije que me iba a ir, solo te lo planteé, pero como siempre, en lugar de escucharme, me atacas primero y después te arrepientes…-

-Es que tú me planteas las cosas de manera en que yo me enerve…-

-Te enervas con demasiada facilidad…-

-No! Tú estás enloqueciéndome con tus idas y vueltas…-En ese momento Sirius, que ya se cansó de esta pelea infantil, desea matarlos.

-Bueno, BASTA A LOS DOS!! Me tienen harto con sus peleas de niños, por lo menos, ya que alborotan toda la casa con sus gritos, que sea por algo más importante!!-

-Bueno, Sirius, pero esto es importante…él quiere dejarme… aquí…-Nymphadora intenta una débil defensa, pero calla al ver la mirada de Sirius. La fulmina.

Lupin en cambio, conocedor del mal genio de Black, opta por callarse. Los dos salen calladamente. Sirius se mesa los cabellos, y sonríe. Todo se reduce a una escena de celos…Seguramente ahora van a reconciliarse, por todos los rincones de la casa…

Las idas y vueltas se suceden. Ante el menor contratiempo, Remus se hecha atrás. Qué es muy mayor, qué ella merece algo mejor, qué no podrá darle una vida digna…nuevamente su repertorio sale a la luz. Tonks ya se acostumbró a la incertidumbre. Él duda y ella insiste, él insiste y ella se rebela, él se rebela y ella…lo manda a freír espárragos.

Más tarde él se dá cuenta de su error, y comienza con sus técnicas de seducción… (Sirius Black insiste en que debería hacerle un strip tease, pero a Lupin la idea lo inhibe.)

En cambio, le deja poemas junto al desayuno, esconde ranas de chocolate bajo su almohada, le regala flores, (pero nunca un ramito de violetas, piensa ella); cuando Tonks baja la escalera empieza a sonar serenata en la sala…

Para placer de Black, llegan los Weasley a pasar unos días en la casa, por lo que todas las absurdas peleas quedan momentáneamente olvidadas, (se supone que nadie debe saber que ellos son pareja) Lupin teme que sus amigos lo acusen de meterse con una niña…pero Molly es demasiado observadora y Tonks, muy transparente. Y en una charla de mujeres, la señora Weasley se ocupa de que la propia interesada le cuente la verdad.

-No sé, Molly; él dá muchas vueltas. Un día está feliz, un día no. A veces parece un niño, y sin embargo nunca olvida el tema de la edad… Nunca sé que puede haber en su mente, ni cómo amanecerá mañana…-

-Es un hombre, Dora. Son criaturas inestables. ¡Mírame a mí! Arthur es un amor, pero convengamos que con toda esa fascinación por los artefactos muggles, se descoloca…Yo, prácticamente crié a mis hijos sola; porque él debía trabajar mucho, es sabido que el dinero nunca nos sobró; y sin embargo no me quejo…Volvería a elegirlo cada día de mi vida.-

-Sí, Molly. Eso se vé…Ustedes siempre parecieron los más enamorados…¿Sabes? cuando él se me acerca…siento que se me aflojan las rodillas…en mí eso no sería extraño, ya sabes que soy propensa a los golpes, pero él…me quita el aliento…Mi cabello dá muestra de eso, se pone incontrolable! Nunca me pasó nada parecido. Y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida con él…pero él duda…insiste en querer darme una vida digna.- Molly sonríe maliciosa.

-Ay, Dorita…Estás enamorada de este testarudo hombre, y por si no bastara con su condición de hombre, además tendrás que lidiar con el lobo que hay en él…Me imagino que según cambia la luna, cambia su humor…aunque esto también le debe afectar en OTROS ASPECTOS… ¿Cómo se comporta en la intimidad?-Tonks se atraganta y empieza a toser…Molly empieza a reír…

- Ya me imaginaba yo, que ESO debía influir…Gratamente- En ese momento llegan los tres hombres, pero ellas ni se enteran.

-Sí Molly, Remus es muy apasionado, y ESO, como tú dices, influye…es sexy, y me hace el amor como nadie…no sé si es por la licantropía, pero me enciende por completo...- Las carcajadas de Sirius las asustan. Arthur se hace el distraído y examina minuciosamente los calderos, y Remus, turbado hasta la médula, parece querer desaparecer; pero está inmovilizado…

-Caramba, Lunático…Ya sabía yo que ese lobo que te posee en luna llena tenía que tener sus ventajas…Eres todo un galán… SEXY...Y le enciendes "la cosa" a la pequeña!- Las carcajadas suenan cada vez más fuertes, Black se dobla de la risa y Remus reacciona, enojado.

-Yo no soy una pequeña, Sirius! Y no hablé de ninguna "cosa"-

-¡Cállate, Sirius! Molly, Arthur, perdón… ¡Tonks! ¡A la biblioteca!- Y sale, dejando un grupo alborotado y sorprendido.

Cuando ella entra, él está en un sillón, y en su mano tiene un vaso de whisky de fuego…Ella tiembla. Esta vez, sí que la hizo bien…Remus está furioso.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-No era necesario que nuestra intimidad se convirtiera en tema de debate, ¿no te parece? Fue …vergonzoso. E injusto. Nos pusiste en evidencia a ambos...-

-NO. Primero, era una charla de mujeres, y yo no le estaba contando a Molly nada que ella no sepa…y segundo, a mi no me avergüenza estar contigo ni que todo el mundo lo sepa…pero parece que a ti, sí. Y ya conoces a mi primo... Se extralimita permanentemente. ¿Desde cuando le haces caso?-

-Es que tú no entiendes…No sé como hacer para que comprendas…Yo soy… un error en tu vida. Una imperfección. A mi lado no tendrás una vida digna...- La mira triste, cansado. Ya tomó una desición. Sólo falta comunicárselo a ella.

- No empieces de nuevo…no tengo ánimos para contradecirte.-

-Mejor, así será más fácil. Me voy-

-Como quieras, Remus. Vé a aullarle a la luna...a lo mejor creces un poco, por que tarde o temprano tendrás qué hacerte cargo de tus sentimientos. Y trata de que sea pronto. Por que no pienso esperarte toda mi vida- Ella abandonó la biblioteca con un fuerte portazo, mientras Lupin sentía que la luna llena se instalaba en él...

* * *

NOOO! NADA DE QUERER PEGARLE AL POBRE LOBITO, QUE ÉL TIENE SUS MOTIVOS PARA ESTAR TAN CONFUNDIDO...

¿QUIÉN DARÁ EL PRÓXIMO PASO?

TILDITA.


	7. Chapter 7 El Rescate

Primero, a los que en el capitulo anterior les apareció como publicada también el 7; perdón. Fue un error mío y del sitio, que a veces, nos ponemos en cortocircuito, jajajaa.

Gracias a las que dejaron reviews…jajajaaaa, hoy mi humor anda por allá arriba!

Las recomendaciones siguen en pié, Fiona Garay, Jos Black, y hoy, especialmente Karyx7, que está de cumple!!

Como ésta es una historia de idas y vueltas…y hoy me dediqué a la vuelta. Espero que les guste!

CAPITULO 7

EL RESCATE

…Yo soy… un error en tu vida. Una imperfección.- La mira triste, cansado; pero ya tomó una desición.

-No empieces de nuevo…no tengo ánimos para contradecirte.-

-Mejor, así será más fácil. Me voy.-…

.

Fueron muchos meses de disimular mal. Todos los que la conocían sabían que algo malo le estaba pasando a Tonks, pero no sabían de qué se trataba.

El saber que ella había tenido razón con lo de Ojoloco, le había levantado un poco el ánimo, pero no le duró mucho.

Alastor pasó una temporada en Grimauld Place, mientras se restablecía. Hablar con su maestro le hacía bien; pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos hizo mención de Lupin, y si bien ella escuchó que Moody le contaba a Sirius que él buscaba las misiones más complicadas, y se iba a cumplirlas solo, nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Después de que éste se marchara, otra vez volvió a la tristeza. Ella supo que Remus había ido a buscar a Ojoloco al colegio para llevarlo a la mansión Black, pero que no había querido entrar.

Sirius no sabía que hacer. La enviaba con Molly, y ella volvía a los pocos días, a la soledad de la casa.

Quería matar a su amigo… ¿cómo podía ser tan necio y orgulloso? En parte se sentía responsable de la situación, si él no se hubiera burlado ese día…pero lo que había escuchado era tan contrario a la imagen que él tenía de Lupin, que no pudo evitarlo. Le había gustado escuchar que Remus al fin se entregaba, que intentaba ser feliz con Nym…

Ella le quitaba importancia a la responsabilidad de Black, Remus siempre estuvo lleno de dudas. Los años de marginalidad y las veces que se había visto discriminado y apartado por su condición, habían dejado en él, marcas más profundas que la luna…si ni siquiera podía conseguir un trabajo, gracias a las leyes contra los de su clase.

Tonks no lo olvidaba. La distancia solo hacía que ella se aísle más, y las noches de luna llena, parecía que también se transformaba. Quería estar a su lado, cuidarlo, compartir ese momento; y al no poder hacerlo sufría en silencio.

-Te estás volviendo una ermitaña gruñona, peor que yo…que por lo menos estoy acá encerrado a la fuerza…-Sirius trataba de animarla. Él también quería que ella salga, aprovechaba los momentos en que lo dejaban solo para salir como perro, pero una vez que dejaba atrás la casa, se convertía y se iba a recorrer el Londres muggle.-Y mírate, estás peor que Hagrid, con esos pelos que parecen púas. Contigo en esta casa nunca voy a poder traer a ninguna dama…Van a pensar que soy un degenerado, que trae señoritas a la casa mientras convive con una niña…- Black trataba de hacerla sonreír un poco, pero el efecto fue el contrario.-Lo siento, ya sé que eres una mujer.-

-Debe ser mi destino, que los hombres me vean como niña…- Las lágrimas ganaban su rostro, y Black perdió los estribos.

-Entonces deberías luchar. Yo nunca me di por vencido…ni en Azkabán me abandoné a la autocompasión, y cuando sentí que era el momento, salí a defender lo que amaba. Lo tuyo es de cobardes; lo que quieres está allí afuera. Sal a buscarlo de una puta vez, y deja de andar dando pena por esta casa, que ya hasta el cuadro de mi madre se aburre de verte en ese estado.-

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? Se me ha metido bajo la piel, como la luna; y no sé seguir sin él. ¿Cómo crees que me siento, al saber que sale a buscar el peligro sin importarle nada? Podría ser herido gravemente, y ni siquiera tendría quién lo socorra…- Sirius se acercó a tomarla en sus brazos.

-Justamente, ¿dónde quedó aquella que se decía la medicina de Lupin? Él necesita que lo cures de su estupidez, primita; pero aquí parada, llorándolo, no serás de mucha ayuda-

-Él no quiere ni verme. Cuando trajo a Moody ni quiso entrar. De seguro para no verme…-

-En eso te equivocas, me consta que quiere verte-La enigmática sonrisa de Sirius, la desconcierta, quiere saber a qué se refiere, pero un ruido en la chimenea los distrae.

De entre las llamas sale Arthur Weasley, nervioso.

-Tonks, me envía Alastor…Remus anda por Rumania, él lo envió…pero hace dos días que no tiene noticias de él, y quiere que salgas ya mismo a buscarlo.- El semblante de la joven se transformó en un instante y cambió por completo su aspecto general. Ya no era la jovencita llorosa que se compadecía hace un momento…era la auror. Decidida y valiente.

Black levanta una ceja, esta chica cambia de una manera sorprendente, y no solo su aspecto.

-Voy por mis cosas. En un instante estaré lista- Abandonó la sala dejando a los dos hombres con la boca abierta. Efectivamente, baja a los pocos minutos, preparada como para enfrentar ella solita un ejército de dementores, y su cabello nuevamente de ese color fucsia que solo dá muestras de su decisión. Estira la mano impaciente hacia Arthur.

-Mis indicaciones, Weasley- Éste estira un pergamino, la mira aturdido. Ella saluda a los dos, y desaparece en la chimenea, Sirius lanza una risotada y Arthur lo imita.

-¡Mujeres!- Exclaman los dos al unísono.

Ella aparece en una zona montañosa. Anda con cuidado. Ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta hacia donde dirigirse, pero si de ella depende, va a mover hasta la última roca de la última montaña para encontrarlo.

Camina hasta que empieza a oscurecer. Tiene que encontrar donde pasar la noche, o estará en problemas…

Después de un rato, descubre una cueva, una especie de gruta excavada en la roca. Se detiene en la entrada, atenta; pero el silencio la envuelve.

Comienza a caminar, cautelosa; su varita en alto iluminando el estrecho túnel de piedra.

Éste parece no tener fin. Ya recorrió un buen trecho, y decide detenerse allí. Después de todo, tiene toda la noche para seguir adentrándose.

Se deja caer contra la dura pared, y saca una vianda mágica de su bolso. Trata de comer, pero su mente está llena de imágenes de Remus, y la comida no le pasa por la garganta.

La ansiedad y el cansancio la vencen, y se queda dormida. Mañana temprano retomará la búsqueda.

En medio de la noche la despierta un ruido. Se pone de pié, alerta. Hay alguien en la cueva. Escucha una respiración agitada, quejidos. No se atreve a hacer luz, quiere esperar y ver qué es lo que se acerca…sí, los sonidos vienen hacia ella, pero desde el sentido contrario al que ella siguió.

Se pone en guardia contra una saliente, por lo menos, lo que sea, no va a sorprenderla.

Sigue escuchando atenta, ya lo tiene casi encima, pero sigue sin identificar qué es…

-¡EXPELIARMUS!-

-¡CONFUNDUS!-

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero por suerte; para ambos, ninguno de los hechizos dá en el blanco…

-NOOO, se puede saber qué haces aquí, sola e indefensa…?-Lupin no termina la frase, se cae encima de ella, desmayado.

-¿Sola e indefensa, Remus? ¿Y tú qué?- Ella hace aparecer una colchoneta y lo acomoda lo mejor que puede, dada la situación. Tienen que salir de allí. Desde el sector por donde él llegó, le llegan voces apagadas y ruidos. Emprende la marcha en sentido contrario, la colchoneta levita delante de ella. Tiene que salir de ahí antes de que los encuentren. Remus parece muy herido, cuando la encontró venía al límite de sus fuerzas…si ella no hubiera estado, sin duda lo habrían encontrado.

La luz de la luna, (Ah, la luna, siempre la luna y ellos dos…) la guía al claro donde dejó el traslador. Lo toma fuertemente, mientras abraza lo mejor que puede a Remus, que sigue inconsciente en la colchoneta, mientras repite en voz alta "A CASA DE REMUS".

Giran en medio de un remolino de viento y polvo. Cuando ella siente que la velocidad disminuye, lo toma más fuerte aún; y ella cae debajo de él; amortiguando la caída de el hombre. El golpe es peor de lo que ella espera, y al intentar enderezarse, se dá cuenta de que tiene un hueso roto…

Se deja caer al lado de la colchoneta, toma aire mientras decide que hacer. Está sola, y si bien la casa de él no está lejos, no puede aparecerse; los podrían ver.

Usando su propia varita, intenta arreglar su pierna fracturada; y casi lo logra. Nunca se le dieron bien esa clase de hechizos, pero por lo menos no le duele. Saca a Remus de la improvisada camilla, y lo acomoda lo mejor que puede en sus brazos, pero la tarea no es para nada fácil, el hombre es mucho mas alto y grande que ella; y debilitado como está, solo le queda arrastrarlo.

A duras penas, y con mucho esfuerzo llega hasta la puerta de la casita dónde transcurre la vida de ese hombre por el cual, en este momento, siente su corazón en pedazos.

Tiene que conseguir que él se recupere…para después matarlo ella, con sus propias manos… ¿Cuántas veces le previno de salir solo a las misiones? Si él no fuera tan cabeza dura, por lo menos le hubiera pedido a Moody otro compañero… pero por lo menos cumplió su palabra…no buscó a nadie para remplazarla.

Logra llegar hasta la puerta, pero está cerrada, con una cerradura muggle…Tonks lo maldice una vez más. Que ocurrencia! Mira para todos lados, y abre con su varita. Lupin pesa mucho y a ella no le quedan fuerzas.

Una vez adentro, se queda embobada mirando todo. La casa es sencilla, como él. Todo está limpio y en orden. Busca donde acostarlo, lo lleva al dormitorio, pero antes de dejarlo en la cama, vé una foto de ella; y se muere de amor…

Sobre la cómoda, hay un marco, y dentro de éste, ella saluda feliz y gira…no sabe de cuando es la foto, ni dónde la tomó. Al lado de ésta, él colocó un ramito…de violetas. Era lo último que esperaba ver. Todavía con él en sus brazos, comienza a lagrimear.

Lo deja en la cama, y cuando se endereza, se queda con la boca abierta. Desde la pared, su imagen se multiplica en todas las poses que ella pueda imaginar…Él estuvo espiándola y sacándole fotos con una cámara muggle después que la dejara. Y ella ríe, comprendiendo lo que quería decir Sirius.

Unas horas más tarde, él despierta. Desorientado. Mira alrededor y cree que alucina.

Ella está sentada en su cama y lo mira dormir, tiene la cara manchada de chocolate, y está más bonita que nunca…cierra los ojos, no quiere que la visión desaparezca.

-¡Remus Lupin, no te atrevas a ignorarme!- Él se incorpora brevemente, las visiones no gritan… o sea, que…la que está sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los envoltorios de chocolate a su alrededor… ¡es ella! Remus intenta sentarse, pero el esfuerzo es mucho y vuelve a caer sobre la almohada…

-No me grites, por favor… ¿de dónde saliste? ¿Cómo llegamos acá?- Parece qué él no recuerda nada…

-Yo solita fui a buscarte a Rumania, y te encontré, bueno, exactamente, podría decir que tú me encontraste a mi…nos encontramos, y te rescaté, y te traje hasta tu casa; pero al caer, contigo encima mío, me fracturé una pierna, así que intenté repararla, pero no lo conseguí del todo, y cuando estés un poco más fuerte, tendrás que hacerlo tú; y cuando te arrastré hasta aquí, y ví todas estas fotos… y aquella, y las violetas…¿por qué nunca me regalaste violetas Remus?-Tonks no para de hablar ni para tomar aire, y él sonríe…sí, es ella. Su medicina.

* * *

Bueno, en el próximo veremos como sigue este encuentro…

¿Ella lo perdonará taan fácilmente?

Besos!

Tildita.


	8. Chapter 8

MMM... SIEMPRE QUE TERMINO DE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, RECUERDO QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE ALGO...ESPERO QUE HOY NO ME PASE! SEGUIMOS CON LAS RECOMENDACIONES, A SABER:

"STRNGER IN A STRANGER LAND", POR ARRAYÁN, A QUIÉN EN CALIDAD DE MIEMBRO DE SU CASA, LE PIDO QUE ACTUALICE, PLÍS! INTERCAMBIO EPISTOLAR A LA ORDEN DEL DÍA...DRACO, HERMIONE, LUCHA EN EL BARRO, SILLONES VERDES Y VIAJES A PARÍS! IMPERDIBLE.

"DULCE TRAICIÓN",POR EMBERCITA; OTRO DRAMIONE, PERO CON MUUCHA INTRIGA, Y CIERTO TATUAJE, QUE TE SUBE LA TEMPERATURA...PARA LEER DE UN TIRÓN!

"TU VERDUGO", POR MAD ARISTOCRAT. MÁS DRAMIONE, MUCHO AMOR-ODIO Y ALGUNOS MALOS ENTENDIDOS QUE ENTRECRUZAN LAS HISTORIAS. Y CHICOS MALOS DE ESOS QUE A MÍ ME GUSTAN...JAJAJAA.

"THE CIRCUS",POR GINNA ISABELLA RIDDLE, UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, CON LOS PERSONAJES HACIENDO COSAS NUNCA VISTAS...PASEN Y LEAN QUE YA COMIENZA LA FUNCIÓN!

ESTA VEZ EMPAREJÉ BIEN A LAS AUTORAS CON SUS HISTORIAS? ESPERO QUE SÍII !

AHORA, DEBIDO A LA INMENSA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ...LES VOY A RESPONDER ACÁ MISMO!!JAJAJAAAA.

kARYX: NADA MÁS LEJOS DE MÍ, QUE QUERER MATARTE! Y TUS ELOGIOS ME RUBORIZAN...GRACIAS!

FIONA;NADA DE ROSAS, ELLA LAS TIRABA AL BAÑO...SOLO QUIERE VIOLETAS! Y POR CIERTO QUE LAS TENDRÁ!!

JOS: MAS ELOGIOS...AY! VINIENDO DE VOS, UN HONOR... MIS REVERENCIAS!

RIANNE BLACK: UN PLACER QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE TE UNAS A LA BANDA!!TE HICE CASO Y SUBÍ EL CAP UN DÍA ANTES!!

AHORA SÍ, CON USTEDES; ELLOS. Y CON INTERVENCIÓN ESPECIAL DE SIRIUS BLACK Y SUS COMENTARIOS PROVOCATIVOS...

CAPITULO OCHO

LA REVANCHA DE TONKS.

.

…¿por qué nunca me regalaste violetas Remus?-Tonks no para de hablar ni para tomar aire, y él sonríe…sí, es ella. Su medicina…

Remus no termina de comprender todo lo que ella dice, pero no importa… que esté sentada allí, a su lado, es maravilloso… ¿dijo algo de un rescate y de una pierna rota? No puede salir del aturdimiento que lo derriba…sólo espera que cuando despierte, ella siga allí, con él, para aclararle todo…y también para abrazarla y besarla hasta ponerse al día…

El sol brilla alto cuando él despierta. Se encuentra en su habitación, pero no sabe como llegó allí…

Lentamente, las ideas comienzan a formarse en su mente; pero solo lo confunden más. Volvió a soñar con Nymphadora, pero ésta vez, ella estaba sentada en su cama y comía chocolate… qué disparate! Ella seguramente estaba en lo de Black, o con Molly. Bien lejos de él…Suspiró una vez más. Desde que él había huido cobardemente de ella, era lo único que hacía cabalmente, suspirar.

Miró la foto que había en su cómoda y sonrió, ella le preguntaba por qué nunca le regaló violetas…

Un ruido sordo, allí, dentro de la habitación, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Seguramente, él dejó la puerta abierta al llegar; y entró algún animal. Tenía que cerrarla. Trató de salir de la cama, pero estaba agotado. Cuando intentaba hacer un hechizo sin su varita, desde el piso empezó a ascender algo…un amontonamiento de ropa. Antes de qué él reaccionara, una mano salió de ahí, y forcejeando con las mantas, apareció ella…

-¡Ay, Remus! Quería despertar antes que tú, para preparar el desayuno, pero…con lo cansada que estaba, ni me di cuenta de que me caí de la cama.- Termina de pararse y se apura a tocar su frente, mientras él la mira como si hubiera enloquecido.-Por lo menos no tienes fiebre. Eso es bueno. ¿Quieres desayunar?- Él nota las huellas del chocolate en su cara…entonces no fue un sueño…pero ¿desde cuando están juntos?

-Buenos días, Tonks. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme cómo es que estoy acá?, o mejor aún, ¿cómo es que **ambos** estamos acá?-

- ¿No recuerdas nada? Yo fui a buscarte a Rumania…te rescaté, te traje…te cargué con mi pierna herida…te acosté… ¡y aquí estamos!- A él le parece que esta explicación es demasiado simple, pero por el momento le sonríe satisfecho. Si no fue un sueño, en cualquier momento le vá a reclamar por las violetas…- A propósito, si no recuerdas que ya te había explicado todo esto, tampoco rec - él la interrumpe, ya sabe lo que sigue.

-Nym, nunca te di violetas porque no pensé que te gustaran…- Ella lo mira seria, y él se quiere llenar los cinco sentidos con ella.

La huele, la mira, la escucha; solo le falta poder tocarla…y saborearla…pero eso se puede solucionar rápido; o al menos, es lo que él cree.

Estira su brazo, y cuando encuentra su mano, la tira sobre la cama, encima suyo. Hace un gesto de dolor y ella intenta separarse, pero él ya la tiene entre sus brazos, y acerca su boca a la de ella mientras no deja de mirarla…

Pero Tonks parece decidida a no hacérselo fácil, y salta desde la cama hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Voy a preparar algo para que comas, estás muy débil.-

-No es así…Ven aquí y te lo demuestro…Te extrañé mucho, Nym…Me hiciste falta…Y en cuanto pueda moverme, te voy a regalar las violetas más espectaculares que hayas visto…

Y si en serio te interesara que yo mejore, me llenarías de besos, que es lo que necesito.-

-No alardees, Remus; debí cargarte desde la otra punta del mundo, y en cuanto estés mejor, lo que vas a hacer es componer mi pierna, ya sabes, esas cosas no se me dan muy bien. Por otro lado, quizás vengan los de la Orden…ya les avisé que te traje sano y salvo, y es probable que quieran ver como estamos…- Por los ruidos de vajilla rota que llegan hasta él, nota que lo de componer huesos no es lo único que no se le dá…pero no importa; la tiene con él, y eso le hace enormemente bien. Se maldice a sí mismo. Si no fuera por su torpeza, los de la Orden no estarían en camino… pero tampoco lo habría rescatado Tonks… ni estaría destruyendo su cocina en este mismo instante…

-Listo, espera que te ayudo. Lo acomoda sobre las almohadas, lo roza con su cuerpo, su cabello le hace cosquillas, su perfume lo marea…la toma por las muñecas, y nuevamente intenta besarla, pero ella lo esquiva otra vez, y ya con la bandeja en la mano, se sienta a su lado.

-Si no te comportas, no te doy de comer, y no vas a recuperarte.-

-¿La que habla es la misma que hechizaba pasillos para poder toquetearme a su gusto?-

-No Lupin, a esa la abandonaste en una fría habitación del cuartel de la Orden. Ésta es solo la auror que fue a buscarte, porque estabas perdido y en peligro en un país lejano; y te trajo a casa sano y salvo.- Y arremete contra él con una cuchara.

Remus le quita ésta de la mano, y comienza a alimentarse solo. Ella lo mira con un gesto duro en su rostro, y finalmente, como él no la necesita, lo deja con su bandeja.

Lupin la escucha murmurar en la cocina… y comprende que está en problemas… sabe que está herida, y va a costarle mucho que lo deje acercar.

-Te equivocaste, Lupin. Y ahora no puedes volver atrás…pero yo miro al frente, y seguiré…no lloraré…ni un beso…- él escucha trozos de su monólogo, y responde desde la habitación, tratando de que ella lo escuche, lográndolo solo a medias.

-No soy perfecto…sí, soy ciego y estúpido…ven que te lo demuestro…soy la guerra y tú la paz…pero te buscaba…- Ella lo escucha sin comprender, pero no va a dar su brazo a torcer…

-Si ni siquiera vas a contestarme, no pienso comer.- ella oye los cubiertos contra el plato, y entra al cuarto hecha una furia.

-Cabeza dura como siempre. No te atrevas a desafiarme, Remus, vas a alimentarte como que me llamo Nymphadora Tonks!- Toma la cuchara, pero antes de llenarla, lo oye quejarse. Y toda su determinación se tambalea.

-¿Estás bien? Yo te revisé y creo que sané todas tus heridas, pero estoy esperando a Alastor para quedarme tranquila…-

-Estoy bien…pero si tú me dejaras besarte estaría mejor… ¿cómo es eso de que no te desafíe, **Nymphadora**?-

-¡Evidentemente estás mejor de lo que aparentas!, y si no comes, me marcho sin esperar a los que vienen a relevarme.- Él abre la boca obediente. Ella va a irse, y no puede culparla. Cuando llegue la Orden, seguramente van a dejar a otro para que lo cuide, y ella va a dejarlo.

Remus la mira por debajo de su flequillo, mientras ella sigue dándole de comer. La vé enojada, o triste; o enojada y triste…pero condenadamente bonita. Ella ni lo mira. Lo alimenta, pero lo mismo podría estar viendo la pared. Y él tiene tantas ganas de besarla… de reojo, mira la pared llena de fotografías. Recuerda cuando tomó cada una de esas fotos… ella no dijo nada, pero seguramente no le hizo gracia saber que él la estuvo espiando, sin dar la cara.

Cuando termina de darle de comer…tan cerca…tan tibia…tan **ella**, Tonks se levanta para irse, pero él, mientras se acomoda nuevamente en la cama, murmura.

-Eras más simpática cuando me perseguías, Nym…-

-No lo dudo, debe ser por eso que te marchaste- Y sale airosa, pero solo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde una vez que se deja caer en una silla, comienza a llorar en silencio, pero solo un instante.

No va a dejarse abandonar por él nuevamente. No señor. Demasiado lloró cuando él se fue…bueno, a decir verdad, hasta hace dos días. Pero él está allí, en la habitación…y quiso besarla…y ella lo siente cerca y se derrite… Justamente por eso, esta vez tiene que ser diferente.

Unos ruidos en la puerta le indicaron que los de la Orden ya están aquí. Abre, y grande es su sorpresa cuando ve a su primo Sirius, feliz de verla bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del cuartel?- rugió la joven- ¡Te volviste loco, Alastor! ¿Y si alguien lo viera?-

-Mejor te callas, pequeña. O lo traía, o yo mismo lo entregaba a los dementores…y por todo el trabajo que nos dio mantenerlo a salvo este tiempo, me decidí a traerlo. Estaba peor que nunca, exigía ver que Remus y tú estaban bien, con sus propios ojos, y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.-

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar, o tendrá que salir mi amigo a buscarme? REMUS…¡**REMUSSSS!**-

-¡Deja de gritar si no quieres que aparezca la policía mágica para llevarte derechito allí donde tú sabes!- Lo empuja hacia adentro mientras saluda a Moody y a Arthur Weasley, que también vino.

-¿Ya te revolcaste con Remus hasta delirar, Nym? ¿Este "sexy" Lupin volvió a hacerte el amor como nadie?- Termina la frase mientras esquiva los manotazos que le arroja su prima, y entra a la habitación sin más. Ella se dá cuenta de que él ya conocía la casa. Lástima. Le hubiera gustado que entre al baño por error, y poder encerrarlo adentro por impertinente.

Alastor y Arthur miran divertidos toda la escena, pero al notar la mirada asesina que ella les dirige, el sr. Weasley se dedica a observar los cacharros de la cocina, y Moody le pide examinar su pierna. Ella lo deja hacer, pero sigue intentando escuchar lo que hablan en el cuarto. En cuanto Ojoloco la libera, corre a la habitación.

Los dos hombres ríen cómplices, y ella no sabe de qué; aunque lo imagina.

-Bonitas fotos, primita. ¿Cuando te las tomaron?-

-Eso no te importa, Black. ¿Así qué vas a quedarte a cuidar a tu amigo?-

-Nada me gustaría más, Nym; pero sabes que no me lo permiten. Y como Arthur tiene que volver al Ministerio hoy mismo, y Alastor anda loco con el regreso de quién tú sabes…serás tú la agraciada enfermera de éste apuesto y SEXY lobito…- ríe descarado, mientras le hace un guiño a Lupin, que también se alborota, y la mira divertido, celebrando el comentario de Sirius. Ella rechina los dientes y sale, provocando más risas de los hombres.

La tarde pasa rápido, y así como llegaron, se retiran todos…dejándolos a solas otra vez.

* * *

UPS! SE QUEDARON SOLOS OTRA VEZ...

SE DEJARÁ SEDUCIR LA DAMISELA EN CUESTIÓN...?

QUIERO QUE ME REGALEN VIOLETAS!!

BESOS CON PERFUME A FLORES!!


	9. Chapter 9 TE RECUERDO

COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EN EL PRÓXIMO VAN MÁS RECOMENDACIONES….ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE….Y A LEER!!

CAPITULO NUEVE

TE RECUERDO…

"…Arthur tiene que volver al Ministerio hoy mismo, y Alastor anda loco con el regreso de quién tú sabes…serás tú la agraciada enfermera de éste apuesto y SEXY lobito…- ríe descarado, mientras le hace un guiño a Lupin, que también se alborota, y la mira divertido, celebrando el comentario de Sirius. Ella rechina los dientes y sale, provocando más risas de los hombres ...La tarde pasa rápido, y así como llegaron, se retiran todos…dejándolos a solas otra vez…"

Ella despidió a todos en la puerta de la casa, y tras cerrar la puerta, se recostó sobre ésta.

No sabe cuanto tiempo tendrán que pasar ahí, juntos, pero vá a ser más difícil que su entrenamiento para auror…

-Tonks…- Remus la llama, y ella se muerde el labio antes de ir a ver que necesita.

-Sí, Remus. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?- Le cuesta acomodar sus pensamientos.

-No, yo no, pero qué me dices de ti? Hace días que no paras…sólo quiero que descanses un poco… anoche terminaste durmiendo en el piso…y, a propósito…la casa es pequeña… y me imagino que esta noche, dormirás aquí, conmigo…- Lupin la mira triunfal, pero al ver que ella se ruboriza hasta las orejas, se arrepiente.

-Ehm…sí, dormiré aquí, pero en el piso. No estuvo tan mal, después de todo. Y en el caso de que necesite una cama, puedo conjurarla. No lo olvides…-

-Nym, no puedes dormir en el piso…y aquí no hay lugar para otra cama… a menos, que me tengas miedo…lo cual sería entendible; por que sabes que desde que desperté me muero por besarte, pero tú me esquivas y te escapas, y por más que tú lo deseas tanto como yo…no te atreves.-

-¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿De repente se te olvidaron todas tus precauciones? ¿Bajaste tus barreras? o yo me volví mayor…o…-

-No, Nym…Es solo que estos meses sin ti, me hicieron ver lo importante que eres para mí. Y que te extrañé mucho, y que me hacías tanta falta que no podía evitar seguirte para fotografiarte- señala la pared llena de imágenes de la joven- solo para poder mirarte antes de dormir y al despertarme…- su voz ahora es más ronca, le está hablando desde el corazón, y ella… ya no tiene voluntad para resistirlo, así que decide huir.

-Mejor preparo el té. ¿Quieres?-

-Sabes que quiero todo lo que tú quieras darme, pero si tengo que conformarme con un té, acepto.- Ella escapa veloz, pero su carrera dura poco…se choca con una silla que está en el medio del camino, y termina despatarrada en el suelo. Remus escucha el escándalo en la cocina y las maldiciones que ella lanza…

Dolorido, se levanta para poder verla. Se asoma por la puerta, pero cuando la localiza, todavía en el piso, se asusta. Un hilo de sangre corre desde su sien, y ella, sin reaccionar mira como baja por su ropa.

-Tonks! Él se acerca todo lo rápido que le permiten sus doloridos miembros- ¡vamos, levántate!- Ella lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Porqué saliste de la cama?- Pero toma la mano que él le ofrece. Él ya le acercó una silla, la misma, qué ocasionó el accidente; y ella sigue mirándolo, con adoración.

Remus busca su varita para curarla, y en un instante, todo está nuevamente en orden; salvo el interior de la cabeza de la joven auror, que al sentirlo tan protector, siente ganas de arrojársele encima y …

-Tonks, ¿estás bien?- Remus la sacude con delicadeza.- ¡**Tonks**!-

-Si. ¿Qué me decías?- (Tengo que alejar estos pensamientos, por Merlín!).

-Si estás bien…pareces…lejana. ¿Te sirvo té?-

-No. Te acompaño a la cama. No puedes estar levantado- Y lo toma del brazo para llevarlo. Pero Lupin, recordándole una vez más cuando ella lo perseguía, al atravesar la puerta, lo hace al mismo tiempo que ella, y, con intención, le dice,

-Parece que alguien hechizó ésto, está cada día mas estrecho - mientras la aprisiona contra el marco, impidiéndole seguir. Ella lo mira sin comprender, pero al ver su sonrisa burlona, comprende, y vuelve a ruborizarse.

Ahí siguen los dos, mirándose. Remus, que logró sorprenderla, desliza su mano por la espalda de la chica, y mientras la baja, continúa provocándola.

-¿Cómo era Nym? ¿Prometo esmerarme más para la próxima?-

-No me sirvió de nada, Remus. No olvides como terminé. Vestida y sin baile…por no decir, seducida y abandonada.-

-No me puedes acusar de seducirte, colaboraste con mucho entusiasmo…-

-Pero me dejaste igual-

Ella trata de zafarse de las manos de él, que ya agasajan su cadera, pero lo único que consigue es frotarse contra él…cuando "siente" lo que provoca con su movimiento, se queda quieta; pero él ya bajó a su cuello y la acaricia con sus labios…

Tonks tiembla, complacida y comienza a suspirar bajito. Remus ya se acerca a sus orejas, que sabe una zona crítica…ella se retuerce contra él mientras siente erizarse hasta el ultimo vello de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que pare, Nym? ¿O vamos a recordar cómo el **sexy** Remus te hacía sentir?- su voz ronca, tan profunda, y condenadamente sensual en su oído, le afloja las piernas…pero allí está él, sosteniéndola por la cintura; acercándola más aún a su cuerpo.

-Mmmmm… Creo que deberé tomar eso como un no.- Sus labios y su lengua se acercan peligrosamente a su hombro, y ella, vencida, enreda sus dedos en el pelo del hombre, mientras tira la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, feliz.

-Por lo menos, admite que sigo siendo la maestra, estás usando mis trucos… poco original, Remus.-

-¿Tú crees? – La toma por las muñecas con una de sus manos y la gira de cara al marco de la puerta. Sin soltarla, se apoya encima de ella, mientras vuelve a dedicarse a sus orejas… la siente estremecerse una vez más.

-Poco original, pero efectivo, parece- Desciende lentamente por su espalda, lamiendo y besándola por encima de la tela de la camisa, ella intenta darse vuelta, pero él no se lo permite. Cuando la cintura del pantalón se convierte en un obstáculo, él desliza su mano hacia la delantera, lo desabrocha y comienza a deslizarlo por las piernas de ella, ayudándose con sus piernas…mientras ella colabora sólo con su movimiento, ya que sus manos siguen inmovilizadas.

-Bueno, Nym… siempre fuiste muy voluntariosa, pero yo puedo solo…igual puedes seguir, se siente bien…- le habla suave, al oído, y mientras tanto le desabrocha la blusa. Cuando ella siente que la roza por encima del corpiño, se impulsa hacia atrás, chocando contra él, que también se estremece. Tonks siente su breve triunfo.

- Tu firmeza te está fallando, Lupin- pero él dá vuelta el sentido que ella dió a sus palabras.

- No me parece, Tonks- y se aprieta sobre ella, que puede sentirlo ampliamente.- ¿No crees que es "una firmeza" muy aceptable?- mientras ríe, seductor; comienza otra vez el descenso por la espalda de la joven, de cuyos labios salen sonoros gemidos, y cuyo corazón parece querer escapar de su pecho…

Esta vez, el obstáculo lo encuentra en la pequeña tanga… que baja delicadamente con sus dientes, para seguir repartiendo besos y lametones por las bien formadas redondeces de la joven…

-Basta, Remus…-

-¿Quieres qué me detenga?-

-Si. No… ¡no!-

-Estás muy contradictoria hoy, tendrás que ser más clara- Ya abandonó los muslos y sigue bajando, se detiene en el interior de las rodillas…y su lengua reinicia el viaje, pero ahora, asciende por el interior de sus piernas…ella tiembla, y él, finalmente la libera.

Ella se dá vuelta en un instante. Lo toma por la ropa y lo incorpora, para hundir la lengua profunda y sensualmente en su boca, levanta una pierna para enroscarla en su cadera, y se aprieta firmemente contra él…

-Ahora es mi turno, Lupin…y vas a pedirme por favor…- ésta vez es ella quién susurra a su oído, pero él le levanta un poco la cara, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar…- y tomándola de la pierna que descansa en su cadera la lleva a la cama, y riendo, feliz, se deja caer con ella encima.

-Mmmmm, estás mas pesada; pero no te preocupes, te prometo que vamos a hacer mucho ejercicio…- Y mientras ella intenta tirarle del pelo, el comienza a quitarle la blusa, entre medio de risas y besos.

* * *

LES GUSTÓ??JAJAJAAAAA…

ESTOS DOS ESTÁN TERRIBLES…..Y HAY MÁS!

CHOCOBESOS PARA TODS!!

TILDITA


	10. Chapter 10 DE VUELTA A CASA

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

HOOLA! AGRADEZCO LAS VISITAS Y LOS COMENTARIOS, Y SIGO RECOMENDANDO…

"Maullando en el tejado" de Nerán, "El masaje" de Nury (un Sirius, para hiperventilar…), y "Un hueco en el alma" de Jos Black (recién comienza, pero pinta bien…)

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

DE VUELTA A CASA…

.

…-Mmmmm, estás mas pesada; pero no te preocupes, te prometo que vamos a hacer mucho ejercicio…- Y mientras ella intenta tirarle del pelo, el comienza a quitarle la blusa, entre medio de risas y besos…

.

De madrugada, los dos bien despiertos, se miran sin terminar de creer que estén juntos otra vez…

-Te dije que ibas a dormir conmigo esta noche.- Lupin insiste en provocarla, quizás por que sepa que así, consigue sacar de ella toda esa pasión que ella oculta.

-Que yo sepa, todavía no me quedé dormida… así que técnicamente, tu comentario es erróneo.- Él lanza una risotada.

-No puedes negar los genes Black, a veces me parece estar discutiendo con Sirius-

-Espero que no sea por el bigote… - se burla ella -aunque me gustaría tener el toque libertino de Sirius.-

-¿Más todavía? Nym, cuando tú quieres, como ahora, dejas a tu primo por el suelo… Sólo por tu "toque libertino" lograste conquistarme. El sombrero definitivamente se equivocó contigo…ninguna Huff puede ser tan ardiente…-

-¿Y tú qué? Cómo si alguien pudiera adivinar que bajo ese aspecto débil y paliducho, se esconde… el hombre más sensual…el que me **enciende**…-

-Eres imposible, ¿cómo pude pasar todos estos meses sin ti?-

-Fue tu decisión, Remus, y no es un reproche…- ella lo mira apenada, y él la abraza, asintiendo. No importa lo que suceda de ahora en más, nada va a separarlos nuevamente.

-La próxima vez, cuentas con mi aprobación para pegarme una pateadura donde más gustes…-

-¿Y no vale que sea retroactiva?- ahora es ella quién lo provoca.

- Hasta que logré atraparte en esa puerta, fue peor que varias pateaduras juntas. Creí que nunca ibas a bajar la guardia. Y ni hablar de lo que me costó convencer a Alastor para que no me lleve al cuartel…-

-Pero yo creí que era por que no podías moverte…-

-¿Te parece que no me moví lo suficiente? Ya mismo lo soluciono…- levanta las mantas por encima de sus cabezas, y comienza a besarla en el cuello, pero es interrumpido y sacado de los pelos por ella, que sigue sin comprender…

-En serio, ¿cómo es que te recuperaste tan pronto? Ayer tarde estabas más muerto que vivo.-

-No era tan grave. Aunque no te vieras muy confiada, me curaste bien. Pero si no te convencía, me habrías dejado aquí, esperando a que la Orden me lleve a la casa de Black…y yo tenía otros planes…-Nuevamente se escabulle por las frazadas, ésta vez llega a su abdomen; pero ella nuevamente lo saca por los cabellos.

-Pero tus heridas…estabas débil… ¡Yo las ví!-

-Efecto de la licantropía, supongo; me recupero rápido…y aparte, tenía mi medicina a mi lado.- Esta vez es ella quién levanta las sábanas y comienza a ganar territorio…

Unos días más tarde, y ya repuestos de la maratón del reencuentro, conviven como si nunca se hubieran separado…pero lo bueno, dura poco; y una lechuza les trae un pergamino donde aparece el siguiente mensaje:

.

Lunático: Si ya terminaste de mostrarle a mi prima la otra

cara de la luna, y todas las estrellas del firmamento, si ya

luciste todos tus **sexys** atributos, si ya calmaste la angustia

de esa mujer, que me volvía loco ; en fin, si ya terminaron

de revolcarse como dos hipogrifos en celo; es imperioso

que regresen…El deber los llama.

En definitiva, acá pueden seguir haciendo lo mismo… pero

en silencio, por favor, que no me hará gracia escuchar sus

cochinadas…Un abrazo…

Canuto.

.

Tonks está acostada en el pasto, tomando sol, y él se queda mirándola largo rato. Sabe que la noticia no va a hacerle gracia, pero tuvieron dos semanas de soledad…y a lo mejor pueden volver a escaparse pronto.

-Bueno, volver también tiene sus ventajas…por lo menos dejaré de ver la pared con mis fotografías todo el tiempo…- Rodea su cintura con ambos brazos y regresan en silencio a la casita.

El cuartel es un hervidero. Todos los Weasley, y Hermione están instalados allí; y los restantes miembros de la Orden entran, salen y se reúnen permanentemente, solo falta Harry, quién en pocos días también llegaría. Sirius está feliz con la casa rebosante de risas y movimiento; y espera ansioso la llegada de su ahijado.

Los que se sienten desplazados son Tonks y Lupin, y se escapan de a ratos para poder estar un poco a solas…

Frecuentan un pub donde se escucha jazz, la música favorita de Remus, pero también recorren los parques, como una pareja corriente. Él la llevó a un concierto de música clásica, y ella regresó encantada con "Claro de Luna".

Desde ese día la escucha en el tocadiscos muggle de Lupin, y todos ríen al verla feliz por la sala, moviéndose al compás de la música. Por supuesto que él cumplió su promesa, y ella recibe ramitos de violetas cada vez que él vuelve de la calle. Durante el día, ella se mezcla con Ginny y Hermione, y parece una adolescente más, pero a la noche, se escabulle en la habitación de Lupin, con el guiño cómplice de Sirius, qué está encantado de verlos felices.

Una tarde, todo se precipita. Sirius, que últimamente parecía adormecido, como lejano; está como loco, y cuesta detenerlo en la casa. Harry fue atacado por dementores, y tuvo que utilizar un Patronus para ponerse a salvo. Pero el Ministerio, con el imbécil de Fudge a la cabeza lo acusa de haber realizado magia sin autorización y pretenden quitarle su varita y expulsarlo de Hogwarts.

A Sirius la idea no deja de seducirlo… así Harry vendría a vivir con él…pero ésta injusticia lo rebela.

Snape aprovecha la ocasión para hostigarlo con toda la envidia y el odio guardado por años…y Remus y Tonks se ocupan de apaciguarlo.

Inmediatamente, Dumbledore en persona organiza todo un operativo de rescate; y esa misma noche un grupo de magos, entre los cuales se encuentran Nymphadora y Lupin, trae a Harry sano y salvo a la casa Black.

El bullicio gana cada rincón de la casa. Con los jóvenes yendo y viniendo por todos lados,(incluyendo al dueño de casa, que parece haber ganado años…) los mellizos cada día menos recatados, y Molly organizando la limpieza, sin olvidar el trajín habitual de la Orden; reina el más absoluto caos.

El cuadro de "la tía" Black, no tiene paz, y la pareja se esconde donde puede, a veces sólo logran darse un par de besos; como chiquillos; pero en ocasiones los domina la pasión y por esos días, llegó a verse algún armario sacudirse frenéticamente. Afortunadamente, Molly les advirtió a todos que no toquen ningún objeto extraño; que solo deben avisarle a Moody, pero lógicamente, cuando éste se hace presente ellos hace rato que dejaron su improvisado escondite…

Con tanta gente dando vueltas, ya ni se atreven a pasar la noche juntos en el cuarto de ella, pero Sirius le pasa a Lupin la vieja y conocida capa de James…y con ésta, solucionan el problema.

Las cosas se resuelven a favor de Harry, y finalmente todos los jóvenes regresan al colegio.

Sirius disimula pero se entristece y se irrita…le hubiera gustado tener a Harry con él. Y aunque sabe que esto es imposible su mal humor lo domina. Pero afortunadamente, allí está la "pareja merodeadora" (como él los bautizó al entregarles la capa); para acompañarlo en éste momento, y de paso evitar que liquide la existencia de whisky de fuego de la comunidad mágica…

Los Weasley van y vienen de La Madriguera a Grimauld Place; pero sin los chicos, (y especialmente los gemelos) la casa vuelve a verse oscura y sombría. Tonks retoma el hábito de las flores y la música, pero su primo se vé cada día más abatido…

Por las noches, los tres se sientan en la sala, y ella gira e inventa figuras, bella; mientras "Claro de Luna" suena en el tocadiscos… esa melodía la tiene cautivada. No sabe si es por la mención de la luna, o por todo lo que le transmite, o por que a veces Remus la toma en sus brazos, y bailan elegantemente por la sala, mientras Black deja de lado su pena, aunque sus ojos muestran qué está lejos de allí…

Los vé tan enamorados, qué se alegra por ellos, pero lamenta no tener la mitad de su coraje. Él nunca va a poder blanquear su situación…

Por suerte, Remus dejó de fastidiar con todo eso de la edad, el dinero y la vida "digna"… ¡Qué ideas tiene su amigo! Su prima lo único que quiere es que él le falte el respeto, y él insistiendo con lo de la vida digna…

* * *

Espero seguir a la altura de las expectativas…Acepto críticas, retos, gritos…o chocolates!!

TILDITA.


	11. Chapter 11 DISCUSIÓN ESTILO BLACK

NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR...COMO MI DÍA HOY VÁ A ESTAR UN POCO COMPLICADO, ME DECIDÍ A SUBIRLO AHORA...

SALUDOS A LAS MAMÁS DE TODAS, POR QUE EN ARGENTINA, SE CELEBRÓ AYER EL DÍA DE LA MADRE. y LO PASÉ MUY BIEN CON MIS PEQUETILDYS, ASÍ QUE FUÉ UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA...

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN RR, A LAS QUE SE SUSCRIBEN A LOS ALERTAS O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS...Y A LOS QUE SOLO LEEN TAMBIÉN!!

CAPÍTULO ONCE

DISCUSIÓN ESTILO "BLACK"

"… Por suerte, Remus dejó de fastidiar con todo eso de la edad, el dinero y la vida "digna"… ¡Qué ideas tiene su amigo! Su prima lo único que quiere es que él le falte el respeto, y él insistiendo con lo de la vida digna…"

Un poco antes de la Navidad, la desgracia los acecha nuevamente. Arthur resulta gravemente herido en una guardia en el Ministerio, y gracias a que Harry, tuvo un sueño en que lo vió, logran llegar a tiempo para salvarlo.

Los Weasley se trasladan nuevamente al cuartel, y también Harry; Dumbledore los envió a todos a la casa.

Sirius Black, trata de hacerles olvidar todo el dolor y el miedo que esto les provoca, y disfruta de la visita inesperada de Harry, y de tenerlos a todos para la navidad…

Lupin y Tonks, nuevamente se ven empujados a la clandestinidad… Los únicos momentos en que están solos, es cuando salen por algún encargo de la Orden, y en esos momentos, la situación no amerita que se pongan "cariñosos". Pero la joven auror esta vez, lejos de preocuparse, lo toma como un divertido desafío.

-Remus, esto me resulta hasta emocionante…tener que fingir que solo somos compañeros le dá a la relación un encanto nuevo…-

-Nym, por favor, no empieces… A mí, esto me agota…creo que deberíamos dejar todo como está hasta que todos se hayan marchado, la idea de que nos descubran los muchachos…-él la mira con culpa, y ella vé que las dudas que creía desterradas, amenazan con volver; pero cree tener la solución, por lo menos por ahora.-

-No señor. Y en el caso de que nos "descubran" (¡ay! Remus, hablas como si fuéramos criminales…) solo podrán alegrarse de que su ex-profesor sea feliz. Tú deja todo en mis manos.- Y se marcha, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; que lejos de tranquilizar a Remus, lo asusta más.

Ella no puede ver, como él; que ella es apenas unos años mayores que los chicos, y que para éstos, el profesor es un vejestorio. Si todavía lo llaman por ese título, y lo tratan de usted…

En la cena, sus temores se materializan. Frente al lugar donde está sentado Lupin, se instalan Hermione, qué se agregó a última hora, Ginny, y Tonks. Como cada vez que se juntan, bromean y cuchichean entre ellas, solo que en medio de la comida, Remus siente que algo roza su entrepierna…

Se sobresalta. Sus ojos buscan a Tonks, y ella lo está mirando, provocativa…

-Nym, por favor…pórtate bien…- habla bajo, mientras sus ojos la llaman al orden, pero esto, la divierte, y dobla la apuesta…y él siente que su pierna continúa con el toqueteo, mientras ella, como si nada, sigue conversando. Lupin se mueve incómodo, tratando de alejarla, pero ella insiste. Sirius lo mira divertido… (Desgraciado… seguro qué la idea fue suya) Lupin, se atraganta y todas las miradas se dirigen a él.

-Necesitas ayuda, Remus?- varita en mano, Black trata de mantener su aparente seriedad.

-No, gracias- Se acaba el contenido de su vaso y sale disparado hacia la sala. Tonks, muy preocupada (por el bienestar de su compañero, solo eso) , lo sigue.

-¿Está bien, Remus? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un vaso de agua, un masaje, una palmada en la espalda?- ella lo avanza, hasta tenerlo contra la puerta de la biblioteca.- ¿O mejor esto?- comienza a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿y esto?-sus manos bajan a los muslos y lo acaricia lento.

Él consigue abrir la puerta sobre a cual están apoyados, y de un tirón, la arrastra adentro con él.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Quieres que todos se den cuenta?-

-Mmmm, no sé. No me preocupa… Pero sé que a ti, sí…no te enojes, -ella lo besa seductora y despreocupada- Molly no va a dejar que nadie se acerque. Y a propósito de eso, a Arthur le darán el alta en San Mungo en unos días, pasarán la Navidad todos aquí… ¿te parece que nosotros podríamos irnos unos días…? Necesitamos un poco de privacidad…-

-Ya lo creo que necesitamos privacidad…allá en la cocina creí que no sabías lo que es eso- los sentimientos de Remus van de sentirse cada vez más viejo y agotado; a convertirse en un hombre jovial, completamente enamorada de esta joven, pero aún no termina de aceptarlo.

-A mí me resultó muy divertido…ví como te ponías peor que mi cabello!- ella ríe con descaro.

-¿Divertido? Fue una tortura, Nym. Y tú como si nada… Ahora vas a ver lo qué es "divertido"- La toma de la mano, y se aparecen juntos en el cuarto de Remus, qué es el más alejado.

Alastor los autoriza, dá lo mismo donde estén, siempre y cuando puedan localizarlos y sigan a disposición. La idea fastidia a Sirius, pero los apoya.

-Vayan, y disfruten…ustedes que pueden.-

-Mi primito necesita una novia!-exclama ella para molestarlo.

-Claro, justamente estaba pensando algo así. Voy a sacar un anuncio en Corazón de Bruja… "Ex presidiario, fugado recientemente de Azkabán, busca joven, atractiva y comprensiva bruja para que le ayude a superar el confinamiento sin enloquecer, mientras lidia con su amigo licántropo; enamorado hasta la médula de su prima, joven auror, alegre y sexy… ¡váyanse de una vez, o me colaré con ustedes solo para que no tengan intimidad!- Los abraza a ambos, y mientras ellos toman el traslador, oyen sus risas cómplices.

Navidad en París…

Haber dejado Grimauld Place es lo mejor que podrían haber hecho. Al menos por unos días, olvidan todos los problemas, pasean por los bosques, recorren todos los cafés, cumplen alguno que otro encargo de la Orden; y conocen todo lo que vale la pena en la ciudad; él siente las miradas de envidia que recibe a su lado, pero por una vez, en lugar de apenarse, se enorgullece.

Después de vagar todo el día, están agotados. Remus sale del baño sólo con el pantalón de su pijama…

-Nym, no encuentro…- Se queda mudo…ella lo mira desde la cama…seductora, bella, serena, y completamente desnuda…

-Decías, Remus?- pero él solo la mira y sonríe…ella es increíble, nunca dejará de ser una caja de sorpresas… Se recarga en la pared, sin sacarle los ojos de encima… parece una escultura…Ella baja las luces con un movimiento suave de su mano.

-¿Vienes tú, o voy yo?-

-Espera…me recuerdas un poema…pero no las palabras…-

-Justamente, Remus, olvida las palabras…- Él se acerca agitado, se llena los ojos de ella…

-¿Vas a venir? Ya me está dando frío…- Él comienza a reírse…sin duda, ésa es su Tonks.

Para cuando regresan, la casa está nuevamente en silencio. Los Weasley volvieron a La Madriguera y los chicos al colegio. Sirius se alegra de verlos, ya que Kreacher no es buena compañía, y pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él y el retrato de su madre; puede enloquecer a cualquiera.

Nuevamente los hace blanco de sus burlas.

- Te ves muy bien, Lupin; se vé que mi prima te tiene contento…pero, (agrega solo para que lo escuche Remus,) yo también tuve mi merecido festejo navideño…-

-Qué hiciste que cosa, Sirius?- Tonks lo mira, cree qué escuchó mal, pero espera que él se lo confirme.

- Ufff, no te lo dije a ti, pero dá igual. ¿No me dijiste que precisaba una novia?-pero nota que ella no está bromeando-¿Acaso creíste que yo iba a permanecer aquí, lejos de todo, y sin **nada de nada**? Pero es que ya tuve bastante de eso en Azkabán…y que uno no es de piedra al fin y al cabo!-

-¿No se te habrá ocurrido poner en riesgo la seguridad de la Orden, verdad?-

-No señora auror, la Orden sigue tan segura como siempre…- pero no continúa. Es interrumpido por un chillido de la joven…

-¡Eso solo puede significar que volviste a salir!-

-Telepáticamente no es divertido, y además, todavía no aprendí como hacerlo…!- Black la deja con la palabra en la boca, para ir a buscar el vaso que dejó en la cocina. Ella lo sigue, mientras sigue gritándole.

-¡Te estás convirtiendo en un pésimo ejemplo!-

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Por que te aclaro que en **eso** me superas con creces… - él le dedica su sonrisa más irónica- ¡Y ya cállate, que pareces Molly! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué esté aquí, solo, mientras ustedes dejaban París en llamas a sus espaldas?- Remus tiembla en la sala, sabe que esto será un duelo de titanes…los genes Black han salido a la luz, y teme que empiecen a lanzarse con la loza. Para colmo, el retrato comenzó a chillar nuevamente, y parece que será él quién deba ocuparse.

Se enfrenta primero a la benemérita dama, y mientras la cubre, responde a sus insultos con su habitual tranquilidad…

-Como usted diga… tiene razón… pues disculpe… que le aproveche… me alegro de que siga usted tan amable como siempre.- Ahora viene lo duro. Separar a ese par antes de que se maten.

-Tonks… Tonks…**Tonks!**- pero cuando comprendió que ni gritándole, iba a conseguir que ella dejara ese enfrentamiento, optó por hacer lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se acercó a la pareja, se agachó un poco para poder tomarla de las rodillas… y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Sirius comenzó a reír, mientras la joven chillaba.

-Buenas noches Sirius, nos vemos mañana… me debes **una charla**…y Nym, por favor, deja de aturdirme con tus gritos, si no quieres que por primera vez en nuestra relación, te deje sin poder hablar por una semana con un hechizo.- Aparentemente la amenaza hizo efecto, por que ella cerró la boca en ese momento…

-Así me gusta, cariño.- dijo Lupin mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el trasero -Mejor guardas esos gritos para alguna situación en la que yo participe…- y con un sonoro ¡plop! desaparecieron juntos, mientras Black ríe descaradamente.

-Así me gusta, Remus. ¡Ya estás listo para casarte con ella!-

* * *

¿Qué se trae Sirius entre manos? Pobrecito, que como dijo Fiona, estaba más célibe que el Fraile Gordo! Se merecía un festejo navideño, ¿no?

¿Cómo se tomará Tonks, la forma de Remus de terminar la discusión? m m m...Esto me parece que traerá cola...

Besos!!

TILDITA


	12. Chapter 12 CHOCOLATE

TONKSITA SE ENOJO !!

Y AHORA??JAJAJAAAAA...

CAPITULO DOCE

CHOCOLATE

...-Así me gusta, cariño.-dijo Lupin mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en el trasero-Mejor guardas esos gritos para alguna situación en la que yo participe…-y con un sonoro ¡plop! desaparecieron juntos, mientras Black ríe descaradamente...

#

-Así me gusta, Remus. ¡Ya estás listo para casarte con ella!-

Sin embargo, esa forma de dar por terminada la pelea le costó a Remus mucho más que ramitos de violetas y chocolates bajo la almohada…

Tonks estaba furiosa, y él se recluía con Sirius; en parte, por que todavía no terminaba de creer lo qué éste se había atrevido a confesarle; y en parte, para poner distancia con su mujer. Sus cabellos están electrificados y sus miradas casi tan frías como su cama… por que ella regresó a su anterior cuarto.

-Si hubiera sabido, los dejaba que se maten. Y eso que ella ni siquiera sospecha tu secreto…-Lupin suspira…

-Estuvo bien, Lunático. Sabes que ya se le va a pasar. Igual no nos hubiéramos hecho daño…es la única pariente que me soporta…aunque a veces también se ponga demasiado "Black". ¡Vámonos por unos tragos!- y golpea su pierna, en un gesto cómplice.

-Si se entera que saliste, y encima conmigo, nos mata a los dos…-

-¿Dónde está el valiente merodeador de tu juventud? ¿Ahora le teme a una jovencita de la mitad de su tamaño…? Que no se diga, Remus, te convertiste en un pollerudo…-y se aleja fastidiado, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto qué el quería.

- Bueno, vamos igual, a ver si me cuentas todo otra vez…por que no termino de creermelo. De todos modos, peor de lo que estamos no podremos estar…-

Tonks baja la escalera escuchando atentamente… ¿dónde se metieron? No están en las habitaciones, ni en la biblioteca. La cocina sólo cuenta con la presencia de Kreacher…

-¡Kreacher!- el elfo se aparece frente a ella, murmurando para sí.

-¿Qué desea la señorita?- y la mira con desdén.

- ¿Sabes donde están Sirius y Remus?-

-El traidor a la familia y su amigo el repugnante hombre lobo…-

-¡Kreacher! No insultes y responde de una maldita vez.-

-Se marcharon.-

-¿Cómo que **se marcharon**? ¿A dónde se marcharon? Sirius no puede salir de esta casa.-

-Sí puede. Lo hace permanentemente. Toma su forma animal, y se larga por la puerta trasera, y así lo hicieron hoy.- y desaparece.

Regresan de madrugada. Borrachos. Y no están en condiciones de distinguirla en la oscuridad de la sala…

-¿Se puede saber que creen que hacen?-

-Shhh- Sirius avanza hacia ella, con un dedo cruzado sobre sus labios…- que vass a despertar a Tonks, y va a retarrrnos- ella no sabe que la enoja más, que hayan salido, tan inconscientes; o el estado en el que vuelven. Pero Black, recupera la sobriedad por un instante, y al darse cuenta de su error, se deja caer sobre el sillón. Ella va a matarlos… y ni siquiera podrá volver a ver a…

-Los dos. ¡A la cocina!-

Después de intentar ahogarlos en litros de café, se dá por vencida… Envía a Black a su cuarto (por lo menos puede subir solo), y abrazando a un Lupin que apenas se mantiene en pié, opta por la aparición. Ni loca va a cargarlo escaleras arriba…

Lo deja en la cama, mientras ella se sienta a su lado, y lo observa. ¿Qué va a hacer con este hombre? Por un lado, se muere por perdonarlo y volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero por otro…la cargó como un saco viejo, la amenazó…y ahora se va de copas con el otro insensato…

El sueño la vence, y cuando despierta, está atrapada por el brazo y la pierna de Remus, que también apoya su cara encima de ella. Intenta zafarse, sin despertarlo, pero lo único que consigue es que él se apriete más contra ella…

-mmmm, Nym, más tarde, ¿si? Estoy cansado- y le dá un beso suave, frotando su cara contra la de ella. Ella abre los ojos como platos… él cree que ella lo está invitando…

No quiere resistirse. Siente que el calor la inunda. (Hace tanto qué él no me toca…)

Con cuidado, quita su pierna de encima suyo…pero él, con la mano que la rodea, la arrastra sobre su cuerpo, y ahora la aprisiona con los dos brazos. El calor amenaza con acabar con ella, mientras analiza seriamente abusar de un hombre completamente borracho.

-¡Cómo estás de insistente, amor! Pero tendrás que cooperar…ya te dije que estoy agotado.- Lo mira sin creer lo que escucha, y dá por terminado el análisis: va a abusar de él… aprovechándose de la borrachera.

Ella empieza a besar su cuello, y le desprende la camisa.

-Mmmm, se siente bien…-susurra Remus. Ella ahoga la risa, se lo ve tan sexy, dormido y murmurándole… Se asombra de lo fácil que le resulta quitarle la ropa, mientras ella continúa; él cada tanto se estremece bajo sus manos, y ella quisiera gritar su triunfo, pero prefiere qué él siga durmiendo…

-Ay, Nym…hoy estás… encantadora.- La aludida se muerde el labio por un instante, y sigue conteniendo sus exclamaciones...

Lo que ella no sabe, es que Remus está muy despierto, y que le está costando mucho empeño estarse quieto, cuando lo que quisiera es demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañó.

Si bien por distintos motivos, Sirius tampoco tiene una buena noche, y no precisamente por la bebida…

Su conversación con Remus, profundizó su angustia y su preocupación. Las cartas que ella le envía están llenas de palabras tiernas, y de promesas a futuro, pero Lupin lo contagió de todas sus dudas… Por más qué le dá vueltas al tema, no consigue aclarar nada…él siente que la ama… ¿pero eso será posible? Entre medio de su confusión, se queda dormido, y sueña con ella…su perfume…su sonrisa…sus ojos…

La mañana trae un poco de tranquilidad para todos. Bueno, casi todos.

Nymphadora Tonks, amanece desnuda, entre los brazos del hombre que anoche…

De golpe, se sienta en la cama y lo mira, sorprendida…para estar completamente borracho, él respondió demasiado bien… ¿será otro efecto desconocido por ella, de su licantropía?

Salta vistiéndose apurada, no sea cosa qué Remus despierte en ese momento…ya verá ella qué recuerda él cuando despierte. O quizás, ni siquiera recuerde nada… Mientras ella junta presurosa su ropa, Remus la espía, mientras finge seguir dormido; y comienza a reír por lo bajo al verla salir con sus zapatos en la mano, tratando de no despertarlo.

Ella baja la escalera cuidadosamente. Pero, para su desgracia, acaba tropezando y cae un par de escalones, y ese imperceptible detalle, acaba con sus intentos de pasar desapercibida. El cuadro de "la tía", comienza a vociferar, y Sirius aparece medio desnudo en la sala, para callarlo.

-Ehhh… ¿Acaso mi primita tuvo una noche agitada?-

-No veo por que dices eso. Acabo de despertar, y voy a preparar el desayuno, como todos los días. Y vístete, no sea cosa de que te resfríes.-

-Sí. Sólo que todos los días no te apareces por la sala con la ropa a medio poner, los zapatos en la mano, y esa cara de felicidad que grita "tuve sexo desenfrenado" a todo aquel que te mire…vamos, cuéntale a Sirius… ¿te aprovechaste de mi amigo, no?- la mira socarrón, mientras se envuelve en una manta que encontró en un sillón.

-¡Sirius!-

-Confirmado. Tu actual cara de "me pescaste", lo demuestra. Para ser auror, y metemorfomaga, disimulas muy mal, mi querida Tonks…-

-Basta! No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más.- Ella se dirige a la cocina, con él pisándole los talones…

-Como tú digas, pero aquí entre nos, hiciste bien. Es patético ver a tu único amigo lloriqueando por que su mujer abandonó el lecho marital…

-Así que él lloriqueaba por mí…interesante. Y tú Sirius, ¿por quién lloriqueabas?- el hombre pierde la poca compostura que presentaba, medio envuelto en la manta y descalzo.-No sabes la de "cositas" que se te escaparon anoche, en medio de la borrachera…-

-¿Nombré a alguien? ¿Qué dije?-Habla dolido, preocupado. Y Tonks, que no fue mucho lo que pudo escuchar la noche anterior, pero hace rato lo observa; y lo nota muy extraño; valida sus sospechas.

Sirius Black está enamorado. Y tiene que ser de alguien que ella conoce. Y es un amor que lo abruma…

-No te preocupes Sirius. No la nombraste. Tú secreto está a salvo;- en este momento es ella quién lo mira desafiante- **por ahora**.-

Mientras, aparece Remus, y la tan amena charla familiar, termina.

Sirius lo saluda brevemente, y sale apurado.

-¿Pelearon de vuelta?- Lupin no sabe qué, pero sabe que entre estos dos hubo algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

-No, solo estábamos poniendo las ideas en claro.- Ella no quiere seguir hablando, sin saber exactamente qué es lo qué él recuerda.- ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta casi en voz baja.

-Nunca dormí mejor.- Responde él, desperezándose. La mira de reojo, por lo visto, ella no va a dar el brazo a torcer, pero como ya no lo mira con hostilidad, él disimula.- ¿Quieres qué prepare un poco de té, Nym?-

-No. Estaba a punto de poner el agua, pero me interrumpió…- hace un gesto señalando la puerta, por donde acaba de salir Sirius, y se gira hacia la mesa. En un momento, dos tazas humeantes aparecen ante ellos, junto con unas masitas y dos barras de chocolate. Buena señal.

-Parece que tú también tuviste una buena noche…se te vé más contenta que todos estos días…- Remus levanta una ceja, gesto que a ella la cautiva, y sonríe descaradamente. Ella ataca una de las barras de chocolate,

-No puedes hacerme esto, Nym…-

-¿Qué cosa? Ahí tienes chocolate, si es lo que quieres…-

-No, no quiero chocolate…**Quiero ser chocolate**, y derretirme entre tus labios; como antes…-

* * *

SI...YA SE...YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SER CHOCOLATE!!JAJAJAAAA...ESTOY BABEANDO YO MISMA...

APUNTENSE! QUE A LO MEJOR ESTÁN DE SUERTE, Y PARA NAVIDAD ENCUENTRAN UN LUPIN O UN SIRIUS BAJO EL ÁRBOLITO!!

BESOS!!

TILDITA


	13. Chapter 13 TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES

PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!!!!MI MÁQUINA ESTABA FUERA DE SERVICIO....

PERO PARA RESARCIRME, LES DEJO UN ONE SHOT QUE TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON ESTA HISTORIA, MÁS QUE NADA CON ESTE CAPITULO, Y ALGO QUE ALGUNAS PREGUNTABAN....

CAPÍTULO TRECE

TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES.

"-No puedes hacerme esto, Nym…-

-¿Qué cosa? Ahí tienes chocolate, si es lo que quieres…-

-No, no quiero chocolate…**Quiero ser chocolate**, y derretirme entre tus labios; como antes…-

[][][][][][][]

La relación vuelve a la calma.

Tampoco tienen tiempo para pelear; las misiones se suceden, y juntos o separados, los tienen tan ocupados; que cuando se encuentran a solas recuperan el tiempo perdido…

Son tiempos difíciles y cada vez que pueden se escapan a la casa de Remus, para aislarse un poco. Pero esto los hace sentir culpa.

Sirius está agotado y confuso. Harry se comunica esporádicamente con él, y las noticias nunca son buenas. Por suerte los jóvenes han sabido organizarse, y formando el ED; hacen lo único que se puede, dadas las circunstancias; prepararse.

Todos están ocupados, arriesgándose a diario, y Sirius solo puede colaborar desde la casa. Está mortalmente aburrido, y si dependiera de él, hace rato que hubiera salido a gritar su verdad…pero no es el momento.

Dumbledore trata de sostener el precario equilibrio de la situación, pero no lo consigue por mucho tiempo; y finalmente, él también debe abandonar el colegio.

Lupin y Tonks tienen unos días libres, y deciden quedarse con Black; lo ven cada vez más triste y nostálgico…

-Me preocupa, Remus.-

-No es necesario, él es duro, y aunque a veces cae en unos negros silencios que paralizan el tiempo, es solo para rearmarse.-

-Pero ésta vez es distinto, hasta mira diferente; como si él mismo ya no pudiera con lo que lo atormenta…-Lupin sabe adonde quiere llegar ella, y trata de alejarla.

-Cuéntame un poco de tus flores, hace mucho que no lo haces…-

-¡De plantas carnívoras te voy a hablar! No me esquives, si no quieres decírmelo, acláralo y ya; pero no intentes desviar la charla, que sabes bien lo que quiero que me digas…- El hombre la estrecha entre sus brazos…ella sabe lo que quiere y va por ello de frente, sin falsos rodeos…y él siente que la ama más cada día.

-Son cosas de Sirius, Nym; es mejor que no intervengas.-

-Pero él te lo dijo, ¿No?- El piensa como escapar a su asedio sin herirla.

-Sí. Me lo dijo. Pero no voy a revelarte nada acerca de eso.- Ve que ella duda.-Confesiones de una noche de copas, Nym, no me hagas traicionarme a mí mismo…- Dió en el blanco, sabe que la lealtad es importante para ella…-Si te comportas, a la noche podríamos salir, sin compañia, solo tú y yo…- Ella cambia la expresión, y comienza a batir palmas, pero después recuerda…

-No quiero despreciarte, pero no quiero que Sirius se quede solo…aunque te prometo, que igual será una buena noche…- y poniéndose en puntas de pié, lo besa apasionada…

La arrogancia de Sirius parece haberse esfumado, igual que sus comentarios incisivos, y el brillo de sus ojos. Ni siquiera logran sacudirlo de su apatía las últimas noticias.

Los gemelos de Arthur y Molly, han abandonado el colegio en medio de un gran escándalo, y Remus y Tonks lo festejan a las carcajadas, pero Black solo sonríe nostálgico…

-Todo me recuerda a nosotros, Canuto. A nosotros y a James. Y también a Lili…- La pareja deja de lado sus fantasías, para apoyar al amigo. Tonks intenta con él.

-Vamos Sirius, ¿que te parece si me cuentas de ese amor que tanto te debilita?-

-Es sólo una ilusión, Nym. Una bella utopía…Déjalo, ¿sí? Es más complicado de lo que imaginas…-

-Es que no puedo seguir viéndote así…- Ella hace pucheros y Sirius la abraza sonriendo.

-Es tu naturaleza…eres como tus flores…alegras hasta al más duro, sólo que éstos días me siento viejo y cansado…más que Remus, y ya sabes que esto no es poco!-

Por un rato, Sirius dejó de lado su destierro, y volvió a ser el de antes. O casi.

Tonks se ausenta por unos días, y Lupin queda en la casa con Sirius. La extraña. Ella le envía pequeñas notas, contándole las anécdotas divertidas que vive a diario, o a veces ardientes mensajes de todo lo que le espera a su llegada… él a cambio le hace llegar flores, poemas (algunos bastante inspiradores…) y chocolates. Debido a lo inexacto de su ubicación y que no puede ponerla en evidencia, lo más seguro sería que él no responda; pero enviando solo eso, se asegura que al menos ella a veces reciba sus regalos. Y que sepa que él no deja de pensar en ella.

La casa Black se convierte en el refugio de dos hombres que, por distintos motivos, andan batallando con el pasado. Pero, esto no dura mucho. Lupin se ausenta también, y Sirius vuelve a su solitaria rutina…

[][][][][][][][][][]

Después de pasar todo un día ocupándose de Buckbeak, deja el desván, y se sorprende al encontrarse justamente con el último de los de la Orden que quisiera ver…

-Veo que lamentablemente, tu ahijado se equivocó…-

-¿Qué necesitas, Severus? ¿A qué has venido?-

-Tu ahijado…el héroe, "vió" que te tenían prisionero en el Ministerio, y eras torturado por Voldemort, en persona…Parece que se comunicó con esta casa, y que el elfo confirmó sus sospechas…Lástima que no fuera cierto…-

Black habla rápido. Si conoce bien a su ahijado, y así lo cree, sabe que éste intentará ir a salvarlo…

- Hay que ubicar a todos los que podamos de la Orden… ¡Es una trampa!-

Snape asiente desganadamente. Minutos más tarde Moody, Tonks, Lupin y Shackleblot lo miran con determinación en la sala.

-Vamos! Al Ministerio!- Sirius los mira, furioso. Ninguno se atreve a enfrentarlo. ¿Acaso alguno sería capaz de decirle qué él no era de la partida?-Ni sueñen que yo me quede. ¿Vamos juntos, o prefieren que me aparezca solo? Pero yo acá, no me quedo.- Al ver la determinación que lo domina, Tonks y Remus se miran a los ojos, y ella asiente levemente. Lupin la besa, y se ubica frente a la chimenea, para llegar al ministerio cuanto antes. Tonks y Sirius lo secundan, y el resto los sigue.

-¡AQUÍ!- gritó Tonks, y al instante, los cinco entraban en un anfiteatro, en cuyo centro se alzaba un portal de piedra, donde flameaba levemente una raída cortina.

Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar, pero Tonks lo aturdió rápidamente. Remus permanecía cerca, apoyándola. Eso la llenó de confianza, juntos, funcionaban mejor.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a atacarlos y hubo una serie de duelos letales, mientras los jóvenes trataban de buscar refugio tras los bancos de piedra.

Un aullido escapó de la boca de Lupin, cuando la vió caer desde el centro de las gradas hasta el piso, pero Moody, mientras esquivaba haces de luz, se acercó y pudo comprobar que estaba viva.

-Ella vive!- le gritó a Remus, quién más que oírlo, adivinó lo que éste le decía. El corazón del licántropo volvió a latir, pero esto lo había enloquecido, y ahora estaba imparable.

De pronto, todo quedó suspendido en el tiempo… Dumbledore había llegado y dominaba toda la escena. Los mortifagos huían.

Sólo Bellatrix continuaba en su intento y arrojaba hechizo tras hechizo a Sirius; quién mientras la repelía, la provocaba y reía burlón. Estaba en su elemento. Lo qué él no pudo ver es que se acercaba peligrosamente al arco de piedra…

Furiosa, ella le lanzaba todos los maleficios que venían a su mente. Y se quedó mirándolo, sin poder creerlo, cuando una luz roja dio en su pecho; forzándolo al otro lado del portal, mientras todavía resonaba su risa en la sala.

Lupin, que ya se encontraba junto a Nym, la abandonó para correr donde Harry; pero ya era tarde…

[][][][][][][][][][][]

La enfermería del colegio acogió a los heridos. Remus, había hecho llevar allí a Tonks; a diferencia de Kingsley y Alastor, que ya se recuperaban en San Mungo.

De a poco, todos empezaron a reaccionar… Para cuando Tonks despertó, Lupin estaba a su lado, y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos. La joven le acarició el pelo, y él se incorporó, para atraparla en un apretado abrazo.

-Me asusté mucho, pensé que también te iba a perder a ti…- Las lágrimas corrían por su pálido y cansado rostro.

-¿Harry?- se atrevió a aventurar ella.

-No, él está bien… fue Sirius. Bellatrix lo consiguió al fin…- Ella hizo un gesto de dolor, asintiendo.

-Yo debí acabar con ella, pero fue más rápida…-Ella lo abrazó, queriendo poder compartir su angustia.

Ambos lloraban al amigo cómplice, el que tantas veces los había animado a encontrarse primero, y a continuar después. Él que arbitraba las discusiones, él que disfrutaba poniéndolos en evidencia…

Un grito llenó la sala. Hermione acababa de despertar, en medio de un ataque de nervios. Tonks se acercó más aún a Lupin. Ahora sí se sentía como una niña…

-¡Él no! ¡Él, no!-la castaña solo repetía la misma letanía, entre sollozos. Ginny y Ron le aseguraban que Harry estaba bien, pero nada la consolaba. Nymphadora se preguntaba por qué sentía el dolor de Hermione tan cercano a ella…Si algo le hubiera pasado a Remus… y de pronto, la joven auror, comprendió. Y aumentó más su desconsuelo.

La enfermera le dió a beber algo a la castaña, que continuó agitándose y llorando hasta que se quedó dormida. En cuanto los jóvenes se alejaron de ellos, Tonks, que ahora lloraba sonoramente, obligó a Remus a mirarla. Él escondía su cara, mientras el dolor lo atravesaba como un puñal.

-¿Era ella, Remus? Por eso estaba tan confuso…**era ella**- La oscuridad la había rodeado, y en su mente, se mezclaban el dolor por la pérdida, la tristeza por los años desperdiciados de Sirius, la culpa, (cómo pudo dejarse derribar?) , la confusión por el descubrimiento, el enojo con Remus por no habérselo dicho…

La rabia la estaba dominando; algo iba a estallar en su interior, tenía que salir de este lugar. Delante de los chicos no podía decir ni hacer nada…ya volvería para estar con Hermione, pero ahora necesitaba irse…

-¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Él, por lo menos, está bien?-Remus asintió.

-Está con Dumbledore, tienen muchas cosas que aclarar.-

-Y no son los únicos, Remus. Necesito que me saques de aquí, llévame **a casa**…-

Remus se apareció con ella en sus brazos, directamente en el dormitorio. Ella se dejó acostar y arropar, las fotografías de la pared, inmóviles, parecían tan tristes como ella.

Volteó a ver la otra, donde ella seguía sonriendo y agitando los brazos…y las violetas seguían allí; rozagantes, (pero con qué derecho…?).

-¿Cómo supiste que quería venir acá?- Él se encogió de hombros, y cansado, se dejó caer a su lado.

-Pensé que no querrías volver a su casa, al menos por ahora.- Ella asintió, silenciosa, mientras los sollozos volvían a dominarla. Así estuvieron por largo rato, abrazados, llorando por momentos, mientras Remus la acunaba.

Cuando ella comenzó a hablar, ya había oscurecido, pero no les importó.

-Ahora, por favor, quiero que me lo expliques todo. Quién, dónde, cómo, porqué…**todo Remus**, hasta el detalle más insignificante- El hombre, con un gran peso en el corazón, comenzó el relato.

Primero, la desaparición de Sirius; lo que más le costaba y dolía. Después le explicó brevemente la aparición de Voldemort, lo de la profecía, la participación de Kreacher, los últimos acontecimientos en el colegio…

Ella tomó su varita e iluminó la habitación. Lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Quiero saber como diablos terminaron enredándose mi primo y Hermione, Remus, y no te atrevas a negármelo, tú lo sabías.- Su voz transmitía la avalancha de sentimientos que la invadía...

* * *

  AY! ME ATREVÍ ... LO MATÉ....PERO COSTO, EH?????

SI QUIEREN LA RESPUESTA DE LA PREGUNTA DE TONKS, AQUI SE LAS DEJO.....

BESOS!

TILDITA. 


	14. Chapter 14 TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES

HOLA!

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LOS COMENTARIOS POR " LO QUE SIRIUS BLACK ME DIJO", ME HICIERON EMOCIONAR!

A AELITA, QUE NO LE PUDE RESPONDER, TAMBIEN VA EL AGRADECIMIENTO!

Y A TODAS LAS QUE SE INCORPORARON A ÉSTE, TAMBIÉN...ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTÁNDOLES!

.

CAPITULO CATORCE-

LA DISTANCIA DUELE…

.

"-Quiero saber como diablos terminaron enredándose mi primo y Hermione, Remus, y no te atrevas a negármelo, tú lo sabías.- Su voz transmitía la avalancha de sentimientos que la invadía."

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Lupin creyó que con todo lo que le contó, había controlado esa avalancha que la llenaba, pero su enojo era casi tan grande como su dolor…Ella lloraba y no hacía más que reprocharle cosas.

Qué nunca había creído en esta relación, qué porqué no había confiado en ella, qué cómo le había ocultado lo de Sirius, que lo avergonzaba estar a su lado y por eso siempre lo mantuvo oculto, que no la tomaba en serio y todo lo que se le ocurría…

Él la escuchaba, sin poder reaccionar. Él también tenía motivos para estar enojado y dolido, pero ella no lo admitía. Acababa de perder a su amigo, el primero en aceptarlo cuando se encontraron en el tren, el que decidió volver a elegirlo cuando supo lo suyo, el que descubrió como hacerse animago para acompañarlo,

el que fue víctima de su injusto rencor, el que volvió para mostrarle su propia imbecilidad, el qué siempre confió en él…pero acá estaba ella, haciéndolo responsable casi de todos los males de la humanidad…

Ella, en lugar de darle su apoyo, lo soltaba a la inmensidad de su dolor, desnudo e indefenso.

.

El día los encontró distantes, degradados al sufrimiento solitario. Ella, vacía ya de palabras y de llanto; se levantó para preparar café; mientras él, la miraba ir…

Con la partida de Sirius, todas sus antiguas dudas habían vuelto, y habían hecho carne en él, y se sumaban a su angustia. Ya no tenían tiempo para jugar a amarse, había una guerra, y seguramente, todos acabarían como Black… ella tenía razón en muchos de sus reproches, quizás lo mejor fuera alejarse, volver a su antigua vida…irse.

Los escasos momentos que ella se ausentó, fueron suficientes para que él tome una decisión; y cuando volvió, la habitación estaba vacía.

Primero se sorprendió, después lo esperó, tratando de convencerse de que él volvería. Con la oscuridad, llegó la aceptación. Él se había ido. Y ni siquiera se había despedido…

Pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de aclarar su mente; y en cuanto amaneció, dejó todo en orden, cerró la casa, y sin mirar atrás, desapareció.

.

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a ver a Hermione. La joven estaba muy conmocionada, sus amigos no terminaban de comprender qué tenía, y ella, sin decir nada, se limitó a tratar de confortarla…más tarde pasó a ver a Alastor, que pronto podría abandonar el hospital. Ninguno de los dos mencionó a Remus, lo cual, indicaba que él ya había estado. Ella trató de mostrarse optimista y se puso a su disposición. El hombre la observaba ir y venir por el cuarto, dura y decidida; hasta que al final, no se pudo contener. Cuando ella ya se iba, lo escuchó susurrar

-Tendrás que tener paciencia, pequeña.-

Ella asintió, mientras se miraban con cariño.

Vió a Harry en el jardín del colegio, pero le faltó el coraje para hablarle. La tensión la estaba acabando, su cabello lucía gris, sin vida; igual que ella.

En ese momento, una mano se posó en su hombro. No quería ver a nadie. Giró con desgano, no estaba para formalismos…pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Molly, que con sólo mirarla, comprendió mucho; y la abrazó protectora. Ese gesto bastó para desmoronarla, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Molly la invitó a La Madriguera, y ella aceptó. No tenía donde ir, nada ni nadie la reclamaba; y al menos con Molly podría hablar tranquila.

.

Los días en casa de los Weasley, le hicieron cambiar su forma de ver las cosas.

Lo que ella sintió al ver a Hermione, llorando desconsolada por un secreto que creía solo de ella, fue empatía. Fue como si al desaparecer Sirius, también desapareciera lo que hacía real su relación con Remus. Si bien los Weasley conocían lo que ellos sentían, así como también Alastor; Sirius era la única persona con la que habían compartido su amor de frente, sin hipocresía. El único testigo de que ese amor existía. Y con él, ella sintió que había desaparecido la única esperanza de estar juntos.

Había sido injusta con Lupin, él la necesitaba a su lado, y ella, lo había alejado para pelear sola con sus contradicciones.

Pero esas contradicciones habían nacido de la necesidad de Remus de no hacer pública la relación, de vivir escondiéndose, de negar el amor que se tenían…

Cuando los chicos volvieron a la casa, al verla tan apagada, creyeron que era por la muerte de su primo, y Molly, para que la dejaran tranquila, no quiso contradecirlos.

A veces Alastor coincidía allí, y conversaban largo y tendido. Ella fingía su antigua fortaleza, para que Alastor confiara en ella; pero cuando él se iba, volvía a decaer.

.

Remus no la pasaba mejor…

Para evitar todo contacto, se había instalado en el Londres muggle. Y desde allí mantenía contacto con Ojoloco y Albus. Ocasionalmente cubría algún acontecimiento que requería la presencia de la Orden, o acompañaba al anciano director a determinar hechos que solo confirmaban más, la oscuridad que se acercaba.

Había dejado en claro que no quería encontrarse con ella, y todos comprendieron. Las misiones eran cada vez más lejos y eso lo fortalecía. Necesitaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Necesitaba alejarse de su perfume, de sus ideas graciosas, de su temperamento amable, de su curiosidad, de sus juegos de palabras y su buen humor…

Ahora lo aceptaba. O eso quería creer. Eran un juego de contrastes, y todo había sido un error… Con Sirius cerca, era fácil ver las cosas de otra manera. Pero ahora, todo se había corrido de su eje; y él se veía a sí mismo como el culpable de que ella hubiera desperdiciado dos años de su vida…

Cada tanto, él volvía a su casa, pero con solo llegar, quedaba enredado en los recuerdos…

Ella en la cama con su cara manchada de chocolate, las violetas, la caída, sus intentos de besarla, y otra vez sus cuerpos juntos…

Todo en la casa gritaba el nombre de ella, y el lugar se convirtió en su último refugio.

Allí, solo allí, Remus Lupin se permitía caer en la tormenta de sentimientos que lo emboscaba, y la extrañaba, a la vez que crecía su disgusto y sentía que siempre iba a quererla…

Cada vez que abandonaba el lugar volvía a ser el humilde y sereno Lupin, que encontraba permanentes excusas para eludirla.

Lo peor eran las noches de luna llena. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia tranquilizadora, y ahora sólo se encerraba en su ático a esperar que pase. Su tristeza potenciaba el efecto de la poción, y se perdía en sueños febriles donde ella siempre aparecía. El día después lo encontraba sin fuerzas, y casi siempre terminaba pensando en como se había precipitado todo… En un instante, la vida ideal que ella le había regalado, se vino abajo sin remedio. Peor que eso, ella lo culpaba… Al fin y al cabo, él siempre lo había sabido. Por eso se fue así, sin despedirse siquiera. No hubiera soportado su mirada fría y distante.

.

En La Madriguera eran muchos. Y Tonks, que vivía entregada a la melancolía, se cansó de estar disimulando todo el tiempo. Entonces se trasladó al Callejón Diagon, donde la hospedaron en el altillo de una dulcería. (Que ironía, ¡ella viviendo en el paraíso de los chocolates…!) Esta era atendida por dos viejitos muy amables, quienes se habían encariñado con la joven, quien a veces colaboraba con ellos en la atención al público. Cada vez que alguien le pedía chocolates, ella deseaba que fuera él…

No quiso regresar con sus padres, por no entristecerlos, y aparte, disfrutaba de su soledad. Ocasionalmente visitaba a Molly, que la instaba a buscarlo, a aclarar las cosas, (y a dejar de buscar los porqués, y resolver todos los conflictos entre las sábanas…) pero ella no tenía el valor; temía su rechazo.

Ya llevaba unos meses allí, los viejitos tenían que ausentarse por unos días y ella se ofreció para abrir la tienda; no hacía falta que cerraran estando ella allí, sin nada que hacer.

La campanilla de la puerta le indicó que alguien había entrado, y ella desde su habitación, gritó que ya bajaba…

Esa escalera de caracol era una trampa mortal para la joven, pero ese día, por suerte, no le jugó ninguna mala pasada.

Bajó atropelladamente, (qué iban a pensar los clientes!) disculpándose.

-Perdón por la demora, ¿Qué necesita?- Un hombre que vestía un gastado y familiar saco marrón, estaba en medio de la tienda, y la miraba sorprendido. Nerviosos, se miraban sin reaccionar. Así se quedaron por minutos… que a ellos les parecieron años.

-Hola Remus.-

-Hola. Solo quería chocolates…- se apresuró a aclarar el hombre. El detalle a ella no le pasó desapercibido. El dejaba en claro que no venía por ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien. Aquí y allá. Ocupado.- (Esa maldita adicción suya… ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella aquí?)

-Ya veo. Estás más delgado…y te ves demacrado, ¿te estás alimentando bien?- Ella notó que nuevamente había hablado de más, pero, ¿Qué mas daba? Después de soñarlo de noche y extrañarlo de día, estaba acá. Era real…

-Mejor me voy- La sonrisa triste de la joven iba a acabar con él…

-Espera.- Ella, torpemente, colocó unas barras de chocolate en una bolsa, y se la alcanzó.- ¿No viniste por esto? Llévalos Remus, por todos los que te tú me diste…-

-Si, pero, no es… Bueno, gracias. Adiós-

Ella le dio la espalda. No quería verlo irse, pero supo que así lo había hecho por el ruido de la puerta. Llorando, volvió la vista al frente, y solo encontró su ausencia…

Se tapó la cara con las dos manos, no verlo dolía, pero esto era peor…

Nuevamente la asustó el ruido de la puerta, y se secó las lágrimas velozmente.(No era bueno que los compradores la vieran así…)

-No sé si es lo mejor, pero creo que tenemos que hablar, Tonks…- La voz grave de Remus Lupin llenó la pequeña tienda, y ella no supo que responder…

* * *

CHA CHA CHA CHÁN!

VOLVIERON A ENCONTRARSE...

¿QUÉ PASARÁ?

BESOSSSSS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODAS!


	15. Chapter 15 QUE NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO?

HOLA A TODAS!

CON LO QUE ME COSTÓ SUBIR LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS ACÁ, AHORA QUE YA ME SALÍA DE TAQUITO, ME CAMBIAN LA DIAGRAMACIÓN; Y OTRA VEZ ME COMPLIQUÉ UN POCO !JAJAJAAA, SOY UN CASO DE LABORATORIO!

ME IMAGINO QUE LO COMPRENDERÁN, PERO POR LAS DUDAS, ACLARO. TODO LO QUE APARECE ENTRE PARÉNTESIS, ES LO QUE ELLOS PIENSAN, MIENTRAS SUS DICHOS SON BASTANTE DIFERENTES...NO SE A USTEDES, PERO A MÍ ESTO ME PASA SEGUIDO... ¡UN MEDIMAGO POR ACÁ!!!

.

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

QUÉ NOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO…?

"...-No sé si es lo mejor, pero tenemos que hablar, Tonks…- La voz grave de Remus Lupin llenó la pequeña tienda, y ella no supo que responder…"

.

Ella cerró la pequeña tienda y lo invitó a seguirla. Lo vió dudar, pero acá no iban a poder conversar. La angosta escalera no le permitía toda la distancia que él hubiera deseado, y se vió envuelto en su aroma y su presencia. La pequeña habitación solo incrementó los latidos desbocados de su corazón, ella se sentó en la cama y le señaló un sillón mínimo, frente a ella. Parecía que todo en el lugar era pequeño y desenfadado, como la joven.

La cercanía los turbaba, pero, decididos a hablar; tenían que dejar de lado el nerviosismo que sentían. Ella lo miraba expectante, esperando.

-Ehh, bien, que querías decirme, Remus?-

-Ehh, sí. Lo que quería decirte, es que…-(¿qué quería decirle? Si ahora lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy respirando el mismo aire que ella…)- ah!, no podemos seguir evitándonos, nuestras vidas, aunque no nos guste, están…ligadas, eso. (Por qué pensé en "íntimamente"?) Y tendremos que cruzarnos en las reuniones de la Orden, y ellos podrían necesitar que hagamos algo juntos, y… (Qué estoy diciendo? Parezco un estudiante de primero enfrentando a Snape…) lo de Molly, sí. Alguna vez, coincidiremos allí, y no es justo que los demás pasen un mal momento por nuestra culpa…- Le faltaba el aire, ella estaba allí, sin mirarlo siquiera; solo asintiendo.-Por otra parte, tampoco sería bueno que los chicos supieran…-

-Sí, Remus;-elevando la voz- ya sé, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ellos están convencidos de que mi cambio se debe a… lo de Sirius, no sospechan nada- (otra vez parece que fuéramos delincuentes, Lupin… Pero que lindo está… no me atrevo ni a mirarlo a la cara…**esa boca**… ¡Basta, Tonks, él no quiere ni tenerte cerca; se lo vé más que incómodo por estar aquí!)

Lupin la mira confuso… (¿Por qué tiene qué estar tan bonita? Ni siquiera el cabello opaco y descuidado le quita su encanto…) No sabe lo que dice, solo comprende que al fin, la tiene enfrente de él y eso es suficiente para que todo sea ella. Ella y el aire que le falta. Ella y su corazón que se rebela. Ella y su cuerpo, que no quiere ni mirar, pero adivina…

-¿Quieres té, café, algo?-

-Café, sí. Café.- (¿Pero que dije? No puedo haber dicho que sí, no puedo seguir viendo sus flores, no puedo seguir escuchando esa música que suena bajo… invitándome a abrazarla; no puedo seguir viéndola hacer en la diminuta cocina; no puedo quedarme. Pero cómo hago para despedirme de ella, sin aferrarme a ella con toda la desesperación que siento?)

-Aquí tienes- Ocultándose tras la taza ella lo observa. (¿Está nervioso? ¿O son mis propios nervios los que me juegan en contra? Mira el lugar; demasiado estrecho para él; que tan solo con su presencia parece llenar todo el espacio… Realmente, a él no lo importuna mi presencia. Domina la situación perfectamente. Solo yo parezco a punto de caerme dentro de la taza…)

-Esto está pequeño, pero lindo…Te representa, se parece a ti…-(¿Qué estoy diciendo?)

-Sí, es pequeño, pero me queda. Aparte que para mí,** sola**, es más que suficiente…-(¿Quién dijo eso? Me está volviendo completamente estúpida…solo falta que me le arroje encima…mmmm….no es mala idea)-pero sí, me gusta bastante. Es cómodo-

-Sí, y por lo visto te acompañan tus flores, y tu música-(¿realmente luzco tan imbécil como me siento? Si ella sigue mirándome así…tan bella, tan cálida… ¿Cálida? El que está "cálido" soy yo, que ya siento hasta que me tiemblan las rodillas…)

-Sí, ellas nunca me abandonarían.- (¿por qué todo lo que digo suena **tan **mal? El va a pensar que son indirectas, y si hay algo de lo que yo tengo ganas…es de ser bien directa. ¿Pensará que estoy loca si me le tiro encima y lo beso? Bueno, igual no sería ninguna novedad...) Remus saca chocolate de la bolsa, y se lo acerca a ella,

-Pero eran para ti, ya no tienes por qué darme tus chocolates…-(Ufff, otra metida de pata…No debo mencionar el pasado…) Nymphadora se muerde el labio inferior, molesta por el comentario; y él siente que allí hace demasiado calor.

- ¿Cómo es eso, Nym? Puedo darle chocolates a Alastor, a Molly, a Harry, a cualquiera; ¿por qué a ti no?-

-No sé…solo me salió así…- (Que quieres que te diga, Lupin; ¿qué el chocolate y tú son la misma cosa? ¿Qué no puedo **oler** siquiera el chocolate sin que vuelva a verme desnuda, entre tus brazos? ¿Qué tú, entero, sabes a chocolate? ¿Qué sentir este maldito trozo deshacerse en mi boca, es revivir cada vez que te besé, mordí y lamí cada parte de tu cuerpo?) Ella toda está ruborizada, y él cree que la inquieta, entonces decide irse…

-Mejor me marcho.- Los dos se ponen de pié, pero él gira repentinamente, y ella choca contra él.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos entonces…?- Sus cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente juntos, tanto, que cada uno puede sentir, alterado, el corazón del otro…

-Eso dímelo tú…-ella responde apenas con un susurro. Su rostro está a la altura del pecho del hombre, y ella cierra los ojos, mientras inspira profundo…y se rebela a lo qué ella misma provocó.- ¿Qué nos estamos haciendo, Remus?-

Él busca sus ojos…ella quiere esconderle sus lágrimas, pero Lupin las adivina.

El beso surgió solo, espontáneo. Al principio, tímido. Pero las emociones estallaron en pedazos, y anularon todas sus excusas.

Remus la apretó contra él, y ella hundió sus dedos en el pelo del hombre, qué se estremeció…y como respuesta, pasó sus manos debajo de su ropa y comenzó a acariciarla…

Ella se separó un poco, pero solo para sacarse de un tirón la blusa y despojarlo a él de su saco y su camisa; en un solo movimiento. La réplica no tardó en llegar. La mirada encendida de Remus la recorrió breve y constante, mientras la empujaba apenas un paso atrás…para caer juntos en la cama. Allí, olvidaron la charla, y todo se volvió acción.

Remus la había sentado encima de él pero después de unos besos frenéticos y urgentes, comprendió que había algo que sobraba…la ropa que ella había dejado encima de los dos. Atento, como siempre, se apuró a solucionar este impedimento, y ella colaboró en la tarea.

Sus cuerpos volvían a elegirse…y sus bocas reconocieron el terreno abandonado, hasta el cansancio. Cuando sus mitades se unieron y fueron uno solo; el tiempo, la distancia, y hasta la habitación desaparecieron. Y cuando todo explotó en luces de colores y adormecimiento se besaron con locura.

Pasaron el resto del día en esa cama, que, quizás por lo estrecha, impedía que los pensamientos turbios se hicieran presentes…

Después de haberse amado despreocupadamente por horas, se durmieron.

Pero al despertar, ella, se encontró con un Remus incomprensible y confuso, que le llenaba los oídos de palabras vagas…

Esta vez no hubo lágrimas, solo decepción. Y se lo dijo. No. No se lo dijo, se lo gritó. Y también le gritó que no quería volver a verlo nunca más, y porqué había tenido que aparecer si igual iba a volver a irse, y que si la dejaba ahora no iba a perdonárselo nunca...

La mirada triste del hombre abarcó todo el cuarto, como llevándose parte de él en su retina, pero no quiso mirarla a ella por no verla vencida e insegura. Porque hubiera sido ver su propia imagen derrotada.

-¡Maldito el chocolate que te trajo de vuelta, Remus Lupin!-

Fue lo último que retumbó en la pequeña tienda antes de que él la deje.

* * *

UFFFF.... OTRA VEZ VOLVIERON A SEPARARSE...

PARA CUANDO LA PROXIMA "RECAÍDA"?JAJAJAAA....

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODAS!

TILDITA


	16. Chapter 16 ¡PELIGRO MUJERES CONSPIRANDO

Hola a todas…

Me olvidé en el capitulo anterior de mandarle saludos a Maldita Pelirroja, que lee acá, pero pasó por el blog, agradezco los comentarios, y también a los que pasan de incógnito.

No se me quejen de las idas y vueltas, que este muchacho, todavía no entiende que está predestinado a la pelirrosa, y por eso se le resiste…pero ella, ya se ocupará de persuadirlo!

CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS

¡PELIGRO! MUJERES CONSPIRANDO.

"…-Maldito el chocolate que te trajo de vuelta, Remus Lupin!-

Fue lo último que retumbó en la pequeña tienda antes de que él la deje…"

.

En cuanto pudo aplacar un poco su enojo, fue a encontrarse con Molly.

Dudaba entre buscarlo y con alguna excusa, darle a beber un filtro de amor…pero no, no sería ético; o lisa y llanamente hechizarlo, para que él no se separe más de ella, pero ya no sería su Remus, si no un títere; por eso decidió irse a La Madriguera. Solo allí podía poner en claro sus ideas, y en este momento, lo necesitaba.

Sentadas en la cocina, mientras tomaban té, la joven le confiaba todas las instancias del encuentro…

Qué él llegó buscando chocolate, que primero se mostraba esquivo, pero después ninguno de los dos pudo escapar a sus deseos; la forma en que se habían amado…hambrientos del otro, apasionados, reencontrándose…y como él, al despertar había escapado de ella y todo lo que podían tener juntos.

-¿Te das cuenta, Molly, que no se trataba de un problema de sábanas?-Ella hablaba con amargura, y tragaba uno tras otro los bocadillos que habían cocinado.

-Sí, se trataba. Si no, no hubieran acabado en ellas… pero es un buen comienzo. Podría decir que tuvieron "una recaída"…y eso significa que es cuestión de tiempo…

Volverán a verse, volverán a caer…tantas veces como haga falta, hasta que él reconozca que le haces falta- Molly se rió al ver la expresión de la joven.

-¡Pero yo no quiero volver a verlo, Molly! No voy a estar disponible para que él vaya y venga a su antojo… ¡No señor!-Tonks camina furiosa por la cocina de La Madriguera.- ¿De qué te ríes, Molly? ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!- Y seguía comiendo.

-Y no lo dudo, pero para cuando vuelvan a encontrarse… a solas, vas a olvidarte de todo. Tu sangre se va a acelerar, vas a dejar de lado todas tus firmes intenciones…y vas a caer nuevamente en sus brazos…como él en los tuyos. Están predestinados, Dora. Igual que Arthur y yo.-

-¿Él también dio tantas vueltas?-

-No. Fue vernos, y nunca separarnos. Pero si él lo hubiera intentado…lo habría vuelto loco. Y eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer… seducirlo, hacer qué él se dé cuenta de que te necesita, como el aire que respira. Que no tenga otra opción, que no pueda dudar…que asuma de una vez por todas lo que siente.-

-No sé, Molly. Creo que nunca lo va a aceptar…-Tonks la miraba triste.

-Yo sé lo que te digo, no en vano mi Arthur sigue tan enamorado como el primer día. Y deja de comer, que vas a ponerte enorme, y ahí vas a deprimirte más. A todas nos da por comer en un momento así, al principio, cada pelea con Arthur, me llevaba unos tres kilos de helado…- La joven la mira asombrada.

-¿Pero entonces también peleaban?-

-Por supuesto que sí, todas las parejas lo hacen…y lo mejor, es "la reconciliación".-Ahora las dos ríen.- Ya te lo dije, cuando hay amor, tarde o temprano todo se soluciona…y yo sé que Remus te ama…-

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpen la charla. Para sorpresa de ambas, es el profesor Dumbledore, que trae a Harry. Tonks saluda a ambos fingiendo estar bien, pero se despide para irse.

Molly alcanza a decirle que la espera el fin de semana.

-Vendrán **Remus** y Ojoloco…-alza una ceja, animándola.- ¿Quieres venir?-

-No lo sé, Molly. Después te contesto.- Y se marcha.

Pero el domingo es la primera en llegar. Molly tiene razón. Si él no se decide, habrá que ayudarlo…

Cuando Lupin llega, comienza a saludar a todos, mientras conversa con la dueña de casa. Ella esta terminando de acomodar la mesa.

-Remus, por favor…olvidé las servilletas en la cocina, ¿serías tan amable de traerlas?- Él no se hace rogar, y se dirige a buscarlas. Pero sólo pone un pié en la cocina, y la ve… Y ahí comprende que cayó en una trampa. Intenta salir sin ser visto, aprovechando que ella está de espaldas…pero una voz se lo impide.

-¿Escapando Lupin? Ya te estás volviendo todo un especialista…solo que yo te reconocería en medio de una multitud…-

-No, ehhh, buenos días… no escapaba de ti, sino de la confrontación…-

-Buenos días, Lupin.-pasa a su lado, y aunque la cocina no es precisamente pequeña, lo roza tan de cerca, que lo obliga a retroceder.- Y no temas, no pienso confrontar más… sino todo lo contrario.- Emprende la marcha, pero retrocede, casi lo acorrala contra la pared, y se acerca peligrosamente a su boca…- A propósito, estás tremendamente guapo hoy.- Y sigue tan campante por el pasillo. Él comprende dos cosas, primero, que va a ser un día largo y difícil. Y segundo, que éste cambio lo asusta. Nunca se sabe que ideas locas pueden atravesar la mente de la joven.

Remus se aseguró de que ella no estuviera sentada frente a él, ni a los lados; con ese espíritu provocador que hoy trae, podría enloquecerlo. Pero sus precauciones resultan innecesarias, por lo menos por ahora.

El almuerzo transcurre sin novedades, y el hombre al fin comenzó a relajarse. Los chicos iban y venían por la casa, y ella parecía ocupada en otras cosas.

Lupin conversaba con los mellizos cuando comenzó a sentirlo… ¡Lo estaban tocando! Y no precisamente en lugares "aptos" de ser tocados en público, pero a su alrededor no había nadie, solo los jóvenes…Discretamente comenzó a tantear el aire que lo circundaba,(¿Ella estaría usando la capa de Harry…?) pero no, no había nadie cerca. Comienza a buscarla con la vista, y allí la vé, muerta de risa, contenta de poder alterarlo. Parece que donde ella posa su mirada, él siente sus caricias…que en ese mismo instante se intensificaron. Podía sentir su boca en el cuello, sus manos bajando por su abdomen… Despidió a los jóvenes nervioso y ruborizado, y en cuatro pasos estuvo a su lado.

-¡Dora! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Para, por favor…No es justo.-

-Ah, con que ahora soy Dora…- Una mirada a su mitad inferior, y él se agita notoriamente.- ¿Ves que alejarte de mí, es completamente inútil? Y para tu información, hago lo que siento, Lupin. No todos tenemos esa firme determinación tuya, para ser infeliz, algunos intentamos lo contrario… Sólo me pediste que no lo sepan los chicos, y que nadie pase un mal momento a causa nuestra. Y como puedes ver, cumplí.- Ella comienza a alejarse de la casa, hacia un bosquecillo que hay atrás, y él se vé apremiado a seguirla.- No me dijiste que no te desee; ni que como no puedo tenerte, me conforme con caricias a la distancia… Yo no sabía que podía hacer esto…y Hermione me prestó cierto libro, donde encontré consejos muy interesantes…parece que ella y mi primo lo utilizaban a menudo, por que había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me lo dió. Es como si me lo enviara Sirius, directo a mis manos, para que yo te fastidie, ¿no?- Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No me extrañaría que él mismo se comunicara del más allá con ella para persuadirla de darte el dichoso libro… a veces creo que nunca me dejará en paz, el chucho…- El calla, y ella comienza nuevamente su juego, él siente que las mejillas (y otras zonas) le queman… ella pasea su mirada por su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, sin ninguna contemplación, y para él es una gran lucha interna…quiere alejarse de ella, puede hacerlo, ella no lo detiene; pero también quiere quedarse, y que ella continúe, y que lo toque realmente, y a su vez, acariciarla y besarla…

-Mírame Remus, acá estoy; y sabes que quiero estar contigo, y besarte descaradamente frente a todos; o que nos vayamos ahora y besarte descaradamente y en privado; pero si me rechazas y volvemos a la casa, te cuento que en el libro había varios hechizos más, que pienso poner en práctica… ¿Qué me dices?-

-Que te detengas por un momento. No puedo pensar si tú estas…-con una mano señala los lugares de su cuerpo que ella usó para poner en práctica sus nuevos conocimientos. Finalmente, objeta- ¿Sin reproches ni acusaciones?-

-De acuerdo. ¿Sin dudas ni arrepentimientos?-

-Convenido. ¿Tú casa o la mía?-

-La tuya. Quiero conocerla.-

-¿Y qué van a pensar todos? No nos despedimos siquiera.-

-De eso se encarga Molly, ¿nos vamos?- Y tomados de la mano se desaparecen juntos.

* * *

NO ME LANCEN HECHIZOS Y/O MALDICIONES...EN EL PRÓXIMO HABRÁ UN POCO MÁS DE ACCIÓN...

SALUDINES!

TILDITA.


	17. Chapter 17 VICTORIA AMARGA

HOLA A A !

NO CONTESTÉ REVIEWS, ASÍ QUE LES AGRADEZCO A :

**SHELFU**: ¡EL TERROR ROSA AVANZA!JAJAJAAA, ESTE HOMBRE NO SABE LO QUE SE PIERDE....

**JOS**: NO SOLO ESO, ES PARA MORDERLO DESPACITO...Y SABOREARLO LENTO...USTED SABE !

**MJ_LUPIN**: MEDIDAS DIVERTIDAS...Y EXTREMISTAS!

**FIONA**: EL LIBRO AGOTADO, ESTAMOS NEGOCIANDO LA REIMPRESIÓN...

**RIANNE**: NO, POR FAVOR QUE NO TE DÉ EL SOPONCIO, MUCHACHA!

AL RESTO, QUE SOLO PASAN...GRACIAS TAMBIÉN!

EN TILDIFICS, HAY VIDEO ALUSIVO...JUSTO QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, ME APARECIÓ ANDRÉS CALAMARO CANTANDO "ELLA DIJO, YO DIJE" ....Y COINCIDÍA CON LO QUE ÁCONTECEN ESTOS DOS EN ESE MOMENTO, ASÍ QUE, LO SUBÍ!

RECIBÍ UN PEDIDO DE JaNnYtA **, **PARA QUE ESCRIBA "LO QUE SIRIUS BLACK ME DIJO", PERO DESDE LA VISION DE HERMIONE...ASÍ QUE PROBABLEMENTE, LO HAGA; ME GUSTÓ LA IDEA!

SI A ALGUNA SE LE OCURRE ALGO MÁS, ACÁ ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCISA...SI SON DESHONESTAS, PODEMOS NEGOCIARLO! UPS...¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?

BASTA DE PAVADAS!!!! A LEER!

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

VICTORIA AMARGA

"...-Convenido. ¿Tú casa o la mía?-

-La tuya. Quiero conocerla.-

-¿Y qué van a pensar todos? No nos despedimos siquiera.-

-De eso se encarga Molly, ¿nos vamos?- Y tomados de la mano se desaparecen juntos..."

.

Nymphadora mira todo, curiosa.

Él, ceñudo, pero a la vez divertido, la observa. ¿Porqué las cosas no son distintas? Ella podría haber conocido a alguien… pero acá está; recorriendo su casa. ¿Será que el equivocado es él?

-Lindo ático, Remus. ¿Quién lo decoró?- Él se encoge de hombros.

-Me lo dieron así, creo que es de una maga, que está de viaje; en cierta forma, yo soy su casero.-

-Ah, creí que lo había decorado alguna mujer…- Él ya está en la cocina, preparando té.

-¿Celosa Nym? ¿Insegura?- Ella lo sigue.

-No lo creo, ¿tú lo estarías?-

-No lo dudes ni un momento, Nym…-

-Entonces. ¿Porqué…?-

-Dijimos sin reproches- Él le alcanza la taza, y ella asiente.

-No es reproche, es sana curiosidad…pero no importa, no vinimos a conversar, ¿no, Remus?- El hombre está de espaldas, y ella rodea su cintura y se pega a él.

Así se quedan un rato…pero cuando él gira a verla, ella puede ver toda su vacilación.

-También dijimos sin arrepentimientos…ni dudas. ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto. Pero es que no quiero seguir lastimándote…no me mires así; ya sé lo que lo prometí, pero sigo pensando igual…-

-Lo que yo siento es todo lo contrario…y recuerda que tengo un libro con un montón de cositas interesantes, listas a que yo las ponga en práctica…- El se permite una sonrisa breve, se rasca la cabeza, la mira…

-¿Entonces todo esto significa que sólo quieres mi cuerpo, Tonks?-

-¡Exactamente! Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor. Ya me resigné, **y no es reproche**, a no despertar contigo cada día…pero me mal acostumbraste, Lupin, y a lo que no estoy dispuesta, es a perderme esas fantásticas maratones…-Con ella nunca sabe si habla en serio, pero, como Tonks dijo, no vinieron a conversar; y dá por finalizada la charla.

-Mejor te callas.-Y para asegurarse, cierra su boca con la suya. Ella piensa, "Te tengo, Lupin" pero de momento, acalla todo lo que no sea sentir…

.

Él está decidido a que ésa sea la última vez…su despedida. Y quiere guardar ese recuerdo maravilloso por siempre, entonces se demora en cada beso, en cada caricia, le saca la ropa lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque sus sentidos lo apremien.

Ella adopta su ritmo, no sabe lo que él está pensando, pero se complace en esa agonía en la que avanzan y retroceden en paralelo…

Las manos de Remus graban en su memoria cada detalle de ese cuerpo que ama, mientras siembra besos en los rincones más íntimos. Ella comparte sus ansias, y no se queda atrás, mientras que la ropa de ambos va tapizando el suelo de la cocina.

-Te extrañé tanto, Remus…Tus manos, tu boca…- Él se estremece, ella siempre acostumbra hablar, y lo hace desearla más…

-Te empeñaste en tenerme…y acá estoy, amor.- en medio de sus besos, responde, casi con tristeza.

-No tu cuerpo, te quiero todo a ti.-y sus manos acarician su pecho- Todo el tiempo.-

-Sin reproches, Nym. Ahora no.- Y la sienta sobre la mesada. Cerrando los ojos, el roza su cara contra la de ella. Sus labios la recorren errantes, esquivando deliberadamente su boca, hasta que ella, lo toma del cabello y se hace dueña de toda la situación…

Pero él insiste en provocarla, y cuando intenta alejarse, algo se lo impide. Ella, le rodeó su cadera con las piernas, y no se lo permite…

-Ni lo intentes, Remus. Si buscas una superficie menos fría, estoy de acuerdo, aunque con nuestro calor, templamos cualquier situación, ¿no?…- Ella agasaja su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras sus manos, le acarician la espalda y su boca recorre y muerde su cuello y hombros…agitándolo de pies a cabeza.

Todo este conjunto de sensaciones acaba con la determinación del licántropo de alargar el momento; y sosteniéndola por la espalda, la lleva entre sus brazos hasta la habitación; que es ocupada casi en su totalidad por una enorme cama.

-¡Remus! ¿Cómo nunca se nos ocurrió tener una cama de éste tamaño?- Él no evita la carcajada que lo gana; ella dominante, volviéndolo loco, encendida y dispuesta, no deja de expresar su sorpresa.-No te rías…- Pero parece que en cualquier momento, podría empezar a saltar en la cama, como una niña...pero tan mujer. Entrecierra sus ojos, y lo mira desafiante- y quiero imaginar que la ocupas tú solo, noche tras noche.-

-¿Qué harías si no fuera así, Nym?- pero no espera su respuesta, tomándola del pié, la acerca a él, y la cubre con su cuerpo…

Se aman lánguidamente al principio, pero el ritmo que ambos imponen, los arrastra en un torbellino de emociones, que finalmente los deja cansados y felices en un abrazo donde no se sabe donde acaban y empiezan sus cuerpos. Se quedan así por horas. Sintiendo que lo que los une es mucho más fuerte que las diferencias, los miedos, los peligros, los intentos de alejarse; es un lazo más poderoso que cualquier vínculo que hayan conocido hasta ese momento.

Él finalmente comprendió que pase lo que pase, nunca va a dejar de amarla, pero justamente por eso, sigue firme en su empeño de alejarse.

Él no cambió de idea. Continúa pensando que él es casi un viejo a su lado, peligroso y además sin dinero. Ella se merece algo mejor, una persona de su edad; y que pueda darle lo que él no.

Remus va a hacer unas investigaciones, que lo alejaran por un tiempo; y cuando se lo dice, ella lo convence de quedarse con él hasta el momento de la partida. Pasan juntos tres días. Aprovechan para salir a caminar, una noche van a un pub y terminan volviendo de madrugada, y cada momento que pasan en el departamento, lo aprovechan para amarse, compensando anticipadamente el tiempo que pasaran alejados.

Para ella, será el tiempo que él tarde en volver. Para él es un adiós definitivo. Tiene que desaparecer para que ella pueda conocer a alguien, con él dando vueltas cerca; nunca lo hará.

.

Cuando ella comprende lo que él intenta, después de dos meses de ausencia, primero se enoja, después se deprime, y por último, decide jugar su mismo juego. Cuando Lupin ve llegar el patronus de la joven, se preocupa. Pero al escuchar la voz de ella, se derrumba por completo. "Ya lo lograste, Lupin; encontré lo que tanto querías para mi. Ahora puedes regresar tranquilo…" Remus siente que no puede respirar, su visión se nubla, y se agarra de una pared para no caer. La perdió, finalmente, logró lo que quería, y nunca una victoria le supo tan amarga.

De vuelta a la rutina, indaga a Alastor, y éste le cuenta que ella conoció a un joven, Rob Punchan, de su misma edad, y que están saliendo juntos…

-¿Se la ve feliz?-

-Me gustaría poder decirte lo contrario, pero creo que sí.-

-Mejor, así tenía que ser.- Pero mientras se va, Moody ve un hombre vencido.

El domingo siguiente Molly lo invita a La Madriguera. Ambos evitan el tema, pero a la tarde, cuando ella llega con Rob, él desea no haber aceptado…Para su desgracia, ella se ve fantástica, y el muchacho, es todo lo que él no será nunca…

-Te ves bien, Remus. ¿Ya vas a irte? Es temprano…- Él está poniéndose su viejo saco, para tratar de salir sin ser visto, mientras Rob monopoliza la conversación, pero ella se aproximó lentamente a él, y cuando la nota, ya está aquí, **tan cerca**...

-Me gustaría quedarme, Dora, pero tengo cosas que hacer…- Sonríe triste.

-Bueno, en otra ocasión entonces…-

-Sí, seguro. Despídeme de todos, ¿quieres?- Y se marcha. No quiere volver a su departamento, y decide irse a un lugar donde pueda emborracharse…

La música lo deprime. Todo lo que suena habla de amores imposibles, de amantes olvidados, de abandono y de corazones rotos… No fue buena idea ir a ese pub, donde estuvo con ella…Apura el tercer vaso de whisky, y decide irse, ya está lo suficientemente borracho como para poder dormirse sin que su imagen lo atormente, o al menos eso espera. Una joven, casi tan ebria como él, se sienta a su lado…

-¿Te atreves a una copa más? Te miraba desde la barra, y creo que los dos queremos olvidarnos de alguien…a lo mejor, de a dos, es más fácil…- El hombre se encoje de hombros, le dá igual.- ¿Quieres hablarme de ella? A veces es bueno.-

-**Ella** es buena. La mejor- La lengua se le traba, pero esa desconocida tiene razón, ya se está sintiendo mejor…- Es joven, y bonita, y tiene la sonrisa más bella…-

-Y te dejó por otro.-

-Sí, pero yo la obligué a hacerlo. Era lo que yo deseaba, solo que ahora no se como haré para seguir sin ella y sus flores, y sus ocurrencias, y sus besos, la manera en que me hacía sentir que yo era su hombre…Yo la alejé, la empujé a los brazos del joven que le conviene, un buen partido…él sí podrá darle una vida digna…- Un sollozo quiebra la voz del hombre, y ella deja escapar un insulto por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo es eso de la vida digna?-

-Ya no importa. Lo único que interesa, es qué él es el indicado…- Y una vez más se encoje de hombros.

No sabe como, pero despierta en su cama. Le duele la cabeza y siente su cuerpo como si acabara de dejar atrás la luna llena. Recuerda vagamente…¿dejó que una desconocida lo traiga a su casa? Había algo que le había llamado la atención en ella, pero ahora no sabía que era.

En La Madriguera, Molly escucha atentamente a Tonks.

-Me partió el alma, Molly. Tendrías que haberlo visto, borracho, moqueando por que al fin encontré quién me dé la "vida digna" que él siempre quiso para mí… Por un momento, pensé que no iba a poder sostener la farsa, él no dejaba de alabarme, y yo me moría de ganas de besarlo…-

-Nada de eso, jovencita. Dijimos que ibas a resistir. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. ¿Qué tal Rob? ¿Seguirá ayudándote?-

-Sí, todo esto lo divierte. Estuvo a punto de besarme frente a Remus, pero hasta él pensó que era demasiado para un solo día. De todos modos, mientras la novia siga en Italia, puede venir todas las veces que yo lo necesite.-

-¿Ya le avisaste lo de mañana?-

-Sí. Va a ser puntual.-

* * *

UH! ¿QUÉ SE TRAERÁ ENTRE MANOS AHORA "EL TERROR ROSA"? JAJAJAJAA, ME ENCANTÓ ESE NOMBRE, SHELFU! YA ME LO APROPIÉ!

BESOS A TODAS, Y QUE TENGAN BUENA SEMANA!

.:. TILDITA♥.


	18. Chapter 18

HOLA....

MI SERVIDOR ESTA EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA, PERO CONSEGUI RESCATAR ÉSTE CAPITULO DESDE EL CIBER. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

SERÉ LO QUE TÚ DESEES...

Molly le pide a Lupin que la acompañe al callejón Diagon, con la excusa de llevarle unos paquetes a los mellizos, y éste acepta.  
Saliendo de Sortilegios Weasley, ella prácticamente lo arrastra arriba y abajo, por cuanto negocio pueda exhibir o vender algo que a la mujer pueda interesarle. Él se deja llevar, pero cuidándose muy bien de no acercarse a cierta dulcería…pero todas sus precauciones son inútiles. De pronto, los ve salir de un negocio, ella lleva un bello ramo entre sus brazos, y va colgada del brazo del joven como una adolescente. Lupin se paraliza. Ella está mas bonita que nunca…

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Molly ya salió corriendo hacia la pareja, y él, se acerca lentamente, aunque hubiera preferido que la tierra se lo trague.  
-Nymphadora Tonks! No me digas que acaban de…- La joven salta alrededor de Molly, y exhibe su mano izquierda.  
-¡Acaban de darnos nuestros anillos de compromiso, y ya fijamos fecha; en dos meses seré la esposa de Rob, Y nos vamos a vivir a Francia!- Remus, siente un invisible golpe en su estómago, y se dobla al medio, descompuesto…recién en ese momento, aparentemente, notan su presencia.  
-¡Remus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?- La joven mira asustada a Molly, y Rob interviene en el acto. Remus no quiere que él lo toque, y pretende alejarse, pero su estado no se lo permite. El joven, lo nota, y se separa, cree entender que se trata de un estado d ansiedad. Allí se hace cargo Tonks, y se ofrece a llevarlo a su casa. Rob comprende que se deben una charla, y se va con Molly en dirección contraria.

Cuando llegan al ático, él apenas está empezando a reponerse. Ella lo acomoda en un sillón, y va por un poco de agua a la cocina. Cuando vuelve a su lado, él sigue descompuesto. Suda, pero está frío, su piel tiene un tomo grisáceo, y está completamente abatido, a duras penas se sostiene en el sillón y respira con dificultad. Dora duda en llamar a Rob, o a un medimago, pero él se niega rotundamente.  
-Prefiero caerme muerto aquí mismo. Ni se te ocurra.- Ella lo mira triste, las lágrimas caen sin freno por su cara.-Bueno, Dora, fue una forma de decir…no hace falta que inicies el funeral ahora…- Él consigue incorporarse brevemente, pero solo para hundir la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-No te entiendo, Remus, ¿Cuánto tiempo me empujaste a buscar un hombre que pudiera darme "la vida digna" que tú deseabas para mí? Ya lo hice, ¿Qué quieres ahora? Por qué estás volviéndome loca… No me aceptaste a tu lado, me alejaste una y otra vez…y ahora, al enterarte de que me caso, que voy a ser una SEÑORA, no importa que no esté enamorada, no importa si no voy a despertarme cada día al lado del que yo elegí como mi hombre, no importa si no podré olvidarte, pero seré una "señora" al fin… ¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA DE MÍ…?- ella se deja caer a su lado, y con su rostro al lado de el suyo, llora sin ningún pudor, como una niña…  
Él la escuchó en silencio, pero no puede más…Se siente más viejo y vencido que nunca, reconoce su contradicción, y aunque ese siempre fue su argumento para alejarla, sabe que no va a poder verla con otro…La sola idea de imaginarla casada con ese Rob, casi lo mata, y si la deja ir…no va a perdonárselo nunca.  
Se abraza a ella con desesperación, pero la joven lo rechaza, lo empuja.  
-Basta Remus, reaccionas así solo por que tienes miedo de que tus deseos se hagan realidad, pero vas a volver a dejarme, vas a irte una vez más, y yo no puedo más…- continúa llorando- si no estás dispuesto a mostrarte a mi lado, a aceptarme como tu mujer, a decirle a todo el mundo que me amas…no quiero que sigas.-  
-Soy un imbécil…no tolero la idea de verte con otro, ni pensar que pueda tocarte…pero te veías feliz a su lado… y él te ofreció matrimonio…-él ahora la mira avergonzado- pero creo que nadie va a amarte como yo…así que si vas a arruinar tu vida, prefiero que sea a mi lado.-ahora también su rostro está surcado por las lágrimas - Por favor, Dora, ¿aceptas pasar tu vida conmigo? Yo no voy a comprarte un anillo costoso, pero si tú estás dispuesta a cargar conmigo, yo haré lo mejor que pueda…sólo te voy a pedir algo, que me des tiempo para decírselo a todos. Es posible que tenga que ausentarme, pero no por escapar de ti…y a mi regreso, seré lo que tú desees… tu amigo, tu amante, tu marido, tu novio, o si te arrepentiste, lo aceptaré en silencio… Soy esto que tienes frente a ti, no tengo mucho para ofrecerte, pero no voy a volver atrás.-  
Ella se le cuelga del cuello, y él la estrecha con ternura. Sabe que su destino está al lado de esa pequeña, y solo la idea de perderla lo hizo darse cuenta.

Ella toma su rostro entre las dos manos y lo acerca, buscando su boca, para perderse en ella…el le quita la remera y la recorre con su lengua…avanzan hacia el dormitorio a los tropezones por que se detienen a cada paso para seguir quitándose la ropa y tocándose…ella lame suavemente sus cicatrices, y él pierde el escaso control que tenía…y allí, en el piso, la acuesta con delicadeza para lamer él también cada centímetro de su piel…ella siente que va a desaparecer bajo esas caricias calientes…por eso lo apura, levantando sus caderas y rozando su sexo, que también manifiesta su urgencia…  
Él no quiere seguir ahí, y la toma en sus brazos para llevarla finalmente a la habitación. No pierden el tiempo, ella invierte la situación, y se sienta sobre sus piernas, mirándolo febril. Él se incorpora y tomándola de la cadera, la levanta para adentrarse en ella. El vaivén de sus cuerpos es cada vez más impetuoso, y llegan al clímax casi juntos, para caer rendidos y felices, envueltos en un abrazo imborrable…

Remus la mira dormir, no puede creer su felicidad; y comienza a delinear su contorno con caricias, hasta que ella se despereza, y comienza a reaccionar a sus manos…  
En breves instantes ya está completamente despierta, y entusiasta, enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Remus, que la besa cariñoso y tierno; pero los cinco sentidos de ella ya entraron en acción, y ella los pone a trabajar…mientras acaricia sensualmente sus piernas, comienza a saborearlo, huele cada recoveco de su cuerpo, oye su respiración agitada y lo mira seductora…Remus le sale al encuentro, y la envuelve por completo en él, para terminar girándola boca abajo. Su lengua la recorre en sus cuatro puntos cardinales, y ella tiembla bajo el peso del hombre. En esa posición, ella no puede moverse mucho, así que solo se abandona al placer.  
Él hunde su cara en el cabello se Nym, la siente estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, y siente que él va a romperse en pedazos… Pasando una mano debajo del cuerpo de ella, le levanta la cadera y lentamente, hace que sus cuerpos se fundan en uno…  
A pesar de los gemidos y la respiración agitada de ambos, pueden sentir el corazón del otro, que en sincronía con el propio, amenazan saltar de sus cuerpos por la loca carrera que llevan…

* * *

A Y Y Y Y Y......QUIERO UNO DE ESTOS!

OREN POR QUE MIS PROBLEMAS INFORMATICOS SE ARREGLEN!!!!!JAJAJAAAAA. BESO. TILDITA


	19. Chapter 19 UN HOMBRE Y UN PIANO

¡Volví! Un robo de cables de teléfono fue lo que me mantuvo incomunicada por más de QUINCE días. Me pasaron un montón de cosas, pero, como dice el refrán, Lo que no te mata, te fortalece; y aquí estoy de nuevo.

Ya me iré ordenando, y responderé los reviews y las preguntas que me hicieron. PLEASE! TENGAN PACIENCIA Y DEJEN QUE ME ORDENE!!!!!!

Espero que les guste el capítulo… ¡Y a leer!

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE

UN HOMBRE Y UN PIANO.

"A pesar de los gemidos y la respiración agitada de ambos, pueden sentir el corazón del otro, que en sincronía con el propio, amenazan saltar de sus cuerpos por la loca carrera que llevan…"

Ella no le contó como rompió con Rob, y él tampoco quiso saberlo. Solo sabía que podría haberla perdido para siempre…y la sola idea lo trastornaba. Era suya, su mujer… y ahora sabía que moriría a su lado. Por eso había aceptado el pedido de Albus, sin temores; sabía que iba a volver a ella, para cumplir con todo lo que le había prometido; y eso le daba fuerzas y esperanzas. Ahora que la había recuperado, le dolía irse, pero lo hacía sabiendo que era por poco tiempo y que a su regreso, se mudarían juntos a su casa, es más, ella ya le había advertido que quizás pasase en su ausencia, para hacer unas modificaciones, y sacar la colección de fotos suyas de la pared… Él solo reía, feliz de haberla retenido. ¿Qué más daba ahora lo que ella quisiera? Si él podía darle la mitad de la felicidad que ella le brindaba…

Lupin pensaba todo esto bajo la ducha, a los pocos días de "la revelación", como él mismo llamaba al día que creyó perderla y terminaron más unidos que nunca, pero fue sacado de sus cavilaciones, agradablemente, por cierto; por una joven de pelo rosa, que, desnuda e impúdica, se ofrecía a enjabonarlo de pies a cabeza…

Él se iba al día siguiente, y la había invitado a cenar para disminuir un poco el dolor de la despedida. No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían separados, pero sí que a su vuelta, blanquearían su situación…tanto insistir con lo de la vida digna, y él, hacía más de dos años que la mantenía en la clandestinidad… ¡Cómo para que ella no perdiera la paciencia!

Llegaron a un bonito restó, y él miró con sorpresa que había un piano en un rincón…

Durante la comida, charlaron y bebieron abundantemente…ella lo acusaba de querer embriagarla para aprovecharse de ella, y él insistía en que así era.

Él se disculpó y abandonó la mesa; y ella cerró los ojos un momento; era feliz, a pesar de que él se iba.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar la música, miró para todos lados, buscándolo. ¿Dónde estaba Remus, que tardaba tanto? Pero cuando lo vió, detrás del piano, mirándola seductor e insolente, Nym por poco se pone de pié para aclamarlo… la había emocionado. Para ella, era una novedad completa que él supiera tocar; pero la sorpresa no acabó ahí. Cuando se levantó del piano, y los asistentes comenzaron a felicitarlo, él se paró frente a todos para hablar.

-Esto es para ti, Nym; puedo decirte con música lo importante que eres para mí, y que te amo…- Ella lloraba abiertamente cuando él se acercó a abrazarla, y mientras todos los aplaudían a ambos, Remus la besó, y sacó un anillo.

-Es sencillo, como yo…pero quiero que cada vez que lo veas, sepas que voy a volver para cumplir mi promesa, y entonces; si me aceptas, nos vamos a casar…- con toda la cara bañada en lágrimas, y el maquillaje hecho un desastre, ella pudo rearmarse y responderle.

-Lindo momento, Remus Lupin… ¡y nunca dudé de que vas a volver a mí, si sabes lo que es bueno!- Y volvió a abrazarse a ese hombre, que la hacía sentir la más afortunada de las mujeres.

La gente que los rodeaba comenzó a acercarse a felicitarla, y ella agradecía la atención; pero solo lo veía a él, que sonreía satisfecho.

Caminaban abrazados, volviendo al departamento… y se detenían a besarse a cada paso.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Remus… ¿Cómo nunca supe que sabes tocar el piano?- el hombre se encoje de hombros,

-Nunca tuve un piano cerca para mostrarte. Aprendí de pequeño. Desde el ataque de Greyback, mi madre tuvo tendencia a sobreprotegerme. No me permitía jugar con otros niños, y entonces, trató de compensar todo lo que me negaba con libros, música, clases de piano…eso es todo. Recién a mi ingreso a Hogwarts pude tener una vida medianamente normal, ya sabes, con chicos de mi edad…pero, a pesar de que no practico seguido, no olvidé como hacerlo. Y cuando hoy ví ese piano, quise hacerlo.-

-Debe haber sido una infancia triste…-

-No conocía otra vida, así que no extrañaba nada. Sólo después pude ver lo que los demás habían tenido y yo no…pero no fue tan malo. Pude superarlo, pero si de mí dependiera, preferiría que ningún niño pase por algo así…- ella no comprende lo qué él dice, y lo mira curiosa.- Lo que quiero decir, y me parece que tengo que hacerlo ahora, para que puedas pensarlo en mi ausencia… es que no me atrevo a tener hijos, por que podrían heredar la licantropía…no es algo definitivo, pero cabe la posibilidad. Nunca hablamos del tema, pero tú eres joven, y seguramente querrás tenerlos. Y no me parece justo callarlo. Tienes la opción de decidir, y por eso, quería que supieras, que yo no quiero tener hijos, Nym…aunque esto me llene de tristeza, y me exponga a perderte.- La mente de la joven procesa toda la información qué él acaba de arrojarle, pero finalmente, entre todas las opciones que tiene, decide que mañana, pasado, la semana próxima, tendrá tiempo de pensar en eso; pero hoy no.

Hoy es la última noche que él estará con ella, hoy le dio un lindo anillo, y le dijo que quiere casarse con ella, hoy la sorprendió bellamente…y si él quiso decirle todo esto, es solo por que no quiere crearle ilusiones…

-Hoy no, Remus. Está bien que me lo hayas dicho, pero hoy solo estamos tú y yo…el resto, ya veremos.-

-Pero no quiero que lo olvides…-

-No lo haré… - y lo besa nuevamente.

La caminata fue larga, y para cuando llegan a la casa, solo se precipitan uno en brazos del otro…apurados, ansiosos…la hora de la despedida se acerca, y aunque no quieren pensar en eso, el tiempo sigue avanzando.

Se levantan casi sin haber dormido, los dos tienen mucho que hacer esa mañana. Él, tiene que terminar de alistar sus cosas, y ella, como también deja el ático, mira todos los rincones, para no dejarse nada…

De momento, pasará unos días con Molly, quien últimamente se queja de que la tiene abandonada, después pasará unos días con sus padres, y finalmente se irá a la casa de Remus, a esperarlo. Tienen todo perfectamente organizado, pero lo que ellos olvidaron, es que la guerra puede torcer todos sus planes…

Estando en casa de Molly, las mujeres retoman la costumbre de sus confidencias, pero una noche, la charla es bruscamente interrumpida. La cara de Arthur irrumpe en la chimenea llamándolas a los gritos…

-Es un desastre, Molly. ¡Todavía no tengo todos los detalles, pero **atacaron el colegio! **Parece que los chicos se defendieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero hay heridos…

¡Y lo peor, dicen que asesinaron a Dumbledore! Quédense ahí, hasta que yo pueda saber algo más…- y desaparece. Las dos mujeres se miran, espantadas, pero Molly es la primera en reaccionar.

-Vamos a prepararnos para irnos, Tonks. Mis hijos están ahí, y yo no me voy a quedar acá tan tranquila.- Y empieza a dar vueltas por la casa, sin resolver absolutamente nada.

-Calma Molly. Ellos estarán bien. Tenemos que esperar la confirmación de Arthur…No puedo creer que el profesor esté muerto…esto es una calamidad.-

-Es que tengo un terrible presentimiento, algo muy malo le sucedió a alguno de mis hijos, mi corazón me lo dice…- Y se deja caer en una silla, llorando. Casi a continuación, llega Arthur, y Molly al verlo, empeora su llanto. Éste la abraza,

-Molly, tenemos que ir para allá…-

-¿Qué pasó, Arthur? ¿Cuál de mis hijos…?- pero no se atreve a continuar la frase.

En el camino les explica que las noticias son muy confusas, pero que le dijeron que Ron y Ginny estaban bien, así como también Hermione y Harry.

-¿Pero entonces…?-Tonks se anima a hablar por primera vez desde que dejaron La Madriguera.

-No sé, Eso es lo que pude averiguar. Pero me dijeron que fuéramos.-

Cuando llegan a los terrenos del colegio, se desesperan. Efectivamente, encuentran al profesor Dumbledore muerto, y el colegio sumido en la desesperación…

Por suerte, aparece Ron corriendo por un pasillo, y aunque está más pálido y nervioso de lo habitual, los va llevando a la enfermería.

-Es Bill…estaba acá…él nos ayudó…- el corazón de Molly está a punto de estallar, se detiene, y comienza a sacudirlo, histérica.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano, y qué le pasó?- El chico le señala la puerta de la enfermería.

-Esta ahí, y es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos…- él también está dolido. Todavía no acaba de comprender todo lo que pasó.

Más tarde, la señora Pomfrey y Minerva, les contarían del ataque. En ese momento, Tonks comprende que es ella quién debe avisarle a Lupin, por ser miembro de la Orden, por que sabe adonde lo envió Dumbledore, y por que quiere estar con él en ese momento. Abandona a Molly, que sigue llorando, para dejar los límites del colegio y así, poder desaparecerse…

Remus la vé llegar y comprende que algo está mal. Ella no se hubiera arriesgado a buscarlo, si no fuera por algo muy importante…y cuando ella se abraza a él, llorando desconsolada, él sabe que es peor de lo que se imagina; pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado lo que ella venía a contarle…

Regresan de inmediato, no saben que puede pasar de ahora en más.

Los dos pasan mucho tiempo con la Orden y casi no tienen tiempo para ellos; pero cuando consiguen estar juntos, se trasmiten todo su amor.

El funeral tiene lugar unos días más tarde, y muchos se sorprenden al verlos juntos, pero todos se alegran. Dentro de tanto dolor, que ellos intenten ser felices juntos, es una buena señal.

* * *

A las que leyeron "Marauders! Crack", si este Remus al piano les trae recuerdos, les aclaro que sí, que es cien por cien "homenaje" a Iratí; aunque sé bien que el de ella, solo toca el piano para Sirius….Suspira Tildita…

Para alguien que preguntó, sí, sigo lo mas cercanos posibles los sucesos como aparecen en el libro. Quizás abrevie o alargue los tiempos, pero se apega bastante.

Besos para todas, gracias por la espera.

Tildita.


	20. Chapter 20 EL PAJARO Y EL PEZ, FIJAN SU

OTRA VEZ POR AQUÍ...

YA NOS QUEDAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS! AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS RR, Y PERDÓN POR NO RESPONDERLOS, PERO, O RESPONDÍA, O SUBÍA EL CAPITULO...¿QUE PREFERÍAN? JAJAJAAAAA.

.

CAPÍTULO VEINTE

EL PÁJARO Y EL PEZ, FIJAN SU NIDO.

.

El funeral tiene lugar unos días más tarde, y muchos se sorprenden al verlos juntos, pero todos se alegran. Dentro de tanto dolor, que ellos intenten ser felices juntos, es una buena señal.

Después del funeral, se trasladan todos al cuartel de la Orden, aunque no les resulta nada fácil, por que el lugar está lleno de recuerdos. Pero tienen que reorganizarse, y ese lugar es el indicado para la reunión. Una vez que terminan, se dispersan todos, y Tonks se va con Lupin a la casa que él tiene en las afueras.

Hubieran preferido que su vida en común comience distinto, pero los hechos recientes propician muchas conversaciones, que los terminan uniendo más.

Lentamente comienzan a dejar atrás el dolor, y ella se dedica por completo a la casa.

Lo primero que hace, es agrandar la habitación y poner en ella una cama tan grande como la que compartían en el ático. Cambia el color de las paredes, y todo queda en color violeta y morado, y por último se deshace de todas las fotografías…

A la habitación, le sigue el cuarto de baño, y cuando Remus lo ve, empieza a silbar y aplaudir…ella ha instalado una bañadera apta para dos personas, las paredes, ahora de piedra, albergan pequeños estantes con velas y macetas con plantas, y a través de una pared de vidrio se accede a un pequeño jardín, que rebosa de flores y donde también ha instalado una ducha… su mujer se revela como una gran decoradora, y evidentemente piensa hacer de cada rincón de la casa un lugar ideal para hacerse el amor.

La sala y la cocina no escapan a la mano de la joven, y ahora expresan todo su desenfado y colorida naturaleza, solo que con un poco más de discreción. De este modo, la casa conserva su aspecto exterior, pero al entrar, ha cambiado por completo. Mientras Lupin vivía solo, no recibía visitas, y el tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar era poco, pero ahora, instalados los dos allí de tiempo completo, es habitual ver a los amigos de visita, y todos están encantados con el aspecto del hogar.

Remus lentamente va dejando atrás su abatimiento, y le encanta llegar y encontrar la casa tan cambiada…y a ella esperándolo. Nym trata de alegrarle cada momento, y cuando no esta armando alboroto, solo para verlo reír; esta buscando nuevas formas de seducirlo, como si eso fuera necesario. Él le trae violetas siempre que puede, y deja chocolates escondidos por la casa, en cambio Tonks, más atrevida, lo espera desnuda en la bañera cuando él llega, invitándolo a acompañarla…

Con la proximidad de la luna llena, él cambia un poco; esta de mal humor, e intenta evitarla, pero no siempre lo logra. Los métodos de Nymphadora Tonks, merecen ser documentados y editados como "Manual de la perfecta esposa del licántropo huraño".

Una de esas noches, en que él ha estado gruñendo todo el día, en un vano intento de alejarla; él se acuesta antes, quejándose de que "su edad" se notaba cada día más… finge dormir, cuando ella entra al cuarto, sin hacer ruido. La escucha abrir el armario, guardar , ordenar, y finalmente, meterse en la cama. Su idea de replegarse por completo a **su** lado de la enorme cama, no le sirve de mucho…un segundo después, puede sentir el pecho de la joven pegado a su espalda…solo que ella lleva solo una pequeña tanga.

Como él insiste en ignorarla, ella pasa una pierna por encima de la cadera de Remus, acercándose más todavía.

-Nym…- con tono ronco, adormilado.

-¡Remus, creí que dormías!-dice ella con tono inocente, peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

-Sabes bien que aunque estuviera muerto, me levantaría de la tumba si me haces **esto**-

-Pero es que a **tu edad**, el sentido del tacto disminuye, no pensé que lo notarías…- Remus reconoce su derrota, ella le contagia su jovialidad y euforia; y aunque todavía no puede desterrar su fastidio en esos días, solo ella, su ninfa, puede sacarlo de entre las sombras.

-Siempre te dije que era un viejo para ti, ahora no se aceptan devoluciones, Tonks- ella nota el cambio de humor en su voz, y prosigue en la provocación.

-¿No? Que picardía, en el Ministerio hay un joven que me mira con lascivia, Remus; creo que está bastante interesado en mí…yo pensaba seducirlo en algún rincón poco visitado, para no molestar al **anciano malhumorado** que me usurpa a mi marido a veces…-

-Ya te voy a dar yo, seducirlo en algún rincón…-él ya está encima de ella y le hace cosquillas…-¿Acaso tengo que pensar que te vas a presentar **así**, en el Ministerio?-

-Es lo que tenía en mente, Remus; pero solo si el anciano se queda…-ella se contornea bajo su peso, y ríe a viva voz- en cambio, si regresa cierto lobito sexy…no solo le lanzo una manada de lechuzas enojadas al joven impertinente, sino que prometo hacerte olvidar de la edad y hasta de cómo te llamas, Lupin.- Nym invierte las posiciones, y ahora es ella quien lo tiene controlado-Y te recuerdo que **sí **podría haber devolución.-él la toma por la cadera y comienza a mover sus manos en círculos.

-No te atreverías… Y menos, si te digo que el mes próximo, en esta casa habrá una fiesta…-

-¿Y quién tiene interés en una fiesta? Yo te hablo de intimidad, lujuria, sexo desenfrenado…no de llenar la casa de latosos.-

-Pensé que a las novias les interesaba concurrir a su propia boda…- ella busca una respuesta ingeniosa, pero de pronto, se queda mirándolo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Boda? ¿Acaso dijiste **boda? **¿El mes próximo?- Remus la mira complacido y solo asiente con la cabeza.-Pero entonces, hay un montón de cosas que preparar, y tengo que hablar con Molly, y…- pero él la detiene.

-No, Tonks…Ahora no vas a ocuparte de nada que no sea **intimidad, lujuria y sexo desenfrenado**…pero no te preocupes, que hay un viejo pero aún vigente Remus que va colaborar en eso…- y comienza a besarla, exigente.

Finalmente, y sin contratiempos, llega el gran día…Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin se aceptan como esposos, y se comprometen a cuidarse y acompañarse hasta el fin de sus días…

Verla avanzar por el jardín, mientras suena "Claro de luna", emociona a Remus hasta las lágrimas. Los amigos comparten la felicidad de la pareja, y aunque son pocos, todos están muy felices por ellos. Alastor Moody parece que fuera el padre de la novia…lo que provoca roces con el verdadero padre, quién reclama que ella,"no es la pequeña de Alastor" sino suya. Tonks los abraza a ambos, y se turna para bailar con uno y otro, hasta que Remus la rescata.

En ese momento, la banda comienza a tocar un tema que significa mucho para él…"Your song". Ahora es el turno de ella de emocionarse, quién comprende en cada palabra de la canción, por qué fue la elegida de Remus…

"TU CANCION"

SE SIENTE TAN RARO TODO ESTE AMOR…  
LA VIDA ES FACIL CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO…  
Y AUNQUE PLATA NO TENGA,  
DEBES SABER QUE YO  
COMPRARIA UNA CASA ENORME PARA LOS DOS.  
SI FUERA ESCRITOR, SI FUERA EL MEJOR  
PODRIA ESCRIBIR TUS OJOS EN UNA CANCION…  
Y AUNQUE SE QUE NO ES MUCHO  
SALIO DEL CORAZON,  
MI REGALO ES MI CANCION  
Y ES PARA TÍ…

PUEDES DECIRLE A TODOS QUE ES TU CANCION  
TAL VEZ SEA SIMPLE, O TAL VEZ NO.  
SOLO ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE, QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE HOY  
MI VIDA ES MAS FELIZ CONTIGO BAJO EL SOL….

.PUEDES DECIRLE A TODOS, Q ES TU CANCION  
TAL VEZ SEA SIMPLE, O TAL VEZ NO  
SOLO ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE, Q TODOS SEPAN HOY  
MI VIDA ES MAS FELIZ CONTIGO BAJO EL SOL….

Ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de su flamante marido, y él la besa tiernamente, borrando las lágrimas; y hasta consigue hacerla reír, cuando le dice bajito, al oído,

-¿Hasta que hora se van a quedar todos? Acaso no saben que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas?-

-Remus!- Ella sostiene su vestido a los lados, y ensaya su mejor cara de enojo, pero no lo consigue…Su lobito la mira divertido, con esa mirada sensual que solo ella conoce, y ella se desarma en sonrisas para él.

* * *

BUENO...YA LOS CASAMOS! AL FIN!!!! "EL TERROR ROSA" SE QUEDÓ CON EL LOBITO! LERO, LERO....(PERDÓN, TILDITA DELIRA. FUÉ UN LAPSUS!)

A LAS QUE SE QUIERAN PASAR POR EL BLOG... w w w . til dif ics . blog spot . co m TODO JUNTITO! AHÍ HAY FOTITOS, Y LA CANCIÓN QUE REMUS LE DEDICA EN LA BODA...ESTOY COMO LA SUEGRA CON ESTA BODA, SE NOS CASÓ LA NENA!JAJAJAAAA.

LUNA DE MIEL PARA TODAS!!!!

TILDITA


	21. Chapter 21ECHALE LA CULPA A LA LUNA

YA VA QUEDANDO POCO...

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO

ÉCHALE LA CULPA A LA LUNA…

.

… Ella sostiene su vestido a los lados, y ensaya su mejor cara de enojo, pero no lo consigue…Su lobito la mira divertido, con esa mirada sensual que solo ella conoce, y ella se desarma en sonrisas para él…

Pasaron varios meses desde la boda, y la guerra no les dá tregua. Los dos trabajan codo a codo, se apoyan, se consuelan, y al llegar a su casa, agotados, se aman, transformando en pasión, la desesperación que les causa todo lo que viven, y el desconcierto de no saber que pasará mañana.

Son tiempos difíciles, una mañana, él la despierta con la noticia que nunca hubiera querido darle; su padre ha muerto; otra víctima de la realidad que enfrentan.

Lupin se hace cargo de todo. De contener a su esposa, de apoyar a su suegra, de los servicios… Tonks siempre tuvo un vínculo muy estrecho con ambos progenitores, pero con él, siempre se sintió especial, y sólo pudo soportar la cruel separación, porque contaba con Remus para apoyarse en él.

Después de la muerte de su padre, ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Se sentía abatida, más torpe que lo habitual, siempre tenía sueño. Ambos lo consideraban consecuencias del duelo, que todavía era reciente, pero los días pasaban, y ella seguía igual.

Una tarde llegó Molly de visita, y Remus aprovechó para hacer unas diligencias que tenía pendientes, pero tan solo él salió, la señora Weasley le hizo ver lo que en realidad sucedía…

-¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo llevas, Tonks?- La aludida levantó la vista, confundida.

-No Molly, yo no estoy embarazada…- y la mira, esperando que se desdiga; pero ésta hace todo lo contrario. Su sola mirada le dijo a la joven que esta equivocada.-Yo no puedo estar embarazada, Remus no quiere…él tiene miedo…y yo le aseguré…- De pronto, todo se puso negro ante ella, y si no hubiera sido por que Molly alcanzó a atajarla, se hubiera pegado flor de golpe al caer desmayada.

Para cuando Lupin regresa, ella esta en la cama, pálida y llorosa, él mira a Molly preocupado, pero ésta, solo sacude su mano al salir, y murmura "Habla con ella, Remus…y no te enojes, está muy sensible" mientras sonríe y le da palmadas, como si lo felicitara…cosa rara en ella, que siempre ha parecido una mujer muy sensata.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña? ¿Es por tu padre?- se acuesta a su lado, abrazándola, y besando tiernamente su rostro.- ¿Te sientes mal?- Ella niega con la cabeza, esquiva sus ojos, y Lupin comienza a preocuparse, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, que las dos mujeres actúan tan raro?, Molly le ha pedido que no se enoje. ¿Por qué tiene que **no** enojarse? Y ella hace rato que esta sensible, solo que hoy parecía estarlo más que otros días… Frunce el ceño, algo esta pasando, pero ¿Qué es?

Él comienza a sentir que en su interior, crece algo peor que la luna llena…ella se cansó de él…finalmente, comprendió que él es un estorbo, una equivocación…y va a dejarlo…No quiere seguir indagándola. Las lágrimas ganan sus ojos, y comienzan a derramarse sobre ella, que lo mira apabullada.

-¿Remus?- ¡Oh! Seguro que él ya se dio cuenta, y se siente defraudado. Ella le falló. Sabía que esa era una de sus mayores preocupaciones, él siempre se lo había repetido, que no quería exponer a un hijo suyo al tormento que todos los meses lo hería sin piedad… y acá esta ella, de lo más embarazada, y en medio de una fatigosa lucha…ama a ese hombre, nunca dejara de quererlo; pero también quiere a este pequeñín que crece dentro de ella…-Yo no sabía, solo sucedió…- y se muerde el labio, haciendo un puchero que a él le parte el alma. Lupin piensa que ella no se atreve a decírselo de frente, y juntando todas sus fuerzas, la encara; decidido…

-No te castigues, Dora. Yo sabía que algún día podía suceder. Era demasiado bueno para continuar así…pero yo quiero que seas feliz, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien…- Los dos se miran con amor, sin saber el error en el que cayeron.

-¿Entonces no estás enojado?-

-¿Enojado? Nym, parece que no me conocieras… ¿Cuándo pude enojarme contigo, que lo único que hiciste fue llenar mi vida de colores, de música, de amor? Si es lo que tú quieres, yo lo acepto… ¿Vas a volver con tu madre, o deseas quedarte aquí? No es problema, esta casa es más tuya que mía…- Tonks es quien ahora frunce el ceño, afligida. Él va a dejarla…o va a enviarla con su madre, y ella se va a morir de tristeza…nuevamente todo comienza a girar a su alrededor, y Remus, que la nota mareada, la sostiene contra sí. Por lo menos va a tenerla entre sus brazos un instante más…va a sentir su perfume por última vez, ese cuerpo pequeño y dulce que tantas veces amó, va a irse para siempre, y él se siente más cansado que nunca…ella se suelta de sus brazos, intempestiva, y comienza un monólogo que él no comprende…

-No puedes dejarme, Remus. Prometiste cuidarme y acompañarme pase lo que pase. Yo sé que no querías, pero a mí, la idea me alegra… Ni siquiera sabemos que puede pasar, tal vez tus miedos siempre hayan sido erróneos, tal vez él ni siquiera lo herede…Yo estoy asustada, pero necesito que estés a mi lado, y que me perdones… será lindo, Remus…y va a amarnos, y nosotros a él…no quise defraudarte, pero pasó, y…-hace una pausa para tomar aire, los ojos de él, perdidos en la nada, la preocupan.- ¿Me estás escuchando, Remus? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- Pero él analiza sus palabras, sin encontrarles lógica…y de golpe… ¿ella se volvió loca? ¿Acaso ella le dijo que él va a amarnos, y nosotros a él? ¿Qué le está proponiendo?-Esta vez la mirada del hombre, refleja toda la indignación que lo domina.

-¡Nymphadora Tonks! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Yo entendí bien? ¿Quieres traer a "alguien" a vivir acá con nosotros? ¿Y pretendes que yo lo acepte, así, sin más? Una cosa es que yo no quiera perderte, pero tampoco voy a compartirte con un extraño, y me extraña que creyeras que yo iba a aceptar algo así… ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? ¿Desde cuanto te volviste tan liberal?- Ahora es ella quien no comprende…

-¿Queeé? ¿Y desde cuando un hijo es un extraño? ¿Y por querer tenerlo, soy liberal? Y tendrás que compartirme, te guste o no, porque yo tengo suficiente amor para ambos…Y pensé que tus motivos para no querer tener un hijo eran menos egoístas!- Ella parece aquella que vió cuando la muerte de Sirius…está fuera de sí…y él no acaba de comprender…y de pronto todo tiene sentido…y Remus Lupin comienza a reír, mientras la abraza, y respira aliviado. Fue tanto el miedo de perderla, que cualquier cosa que ella le diga, será bien recibida…pero esto es más de lo que él podía esperar…un hijo… ¡**un hijo!** Qué quizás se parezca a ella, (Por Merlín, que no se parezca a mí, que no herede mi condición) que tenga su ternura, su humor, su bondad… ¡hasta su torpeza!

Un hijo de los dos… Pero ella lo saca de su nube, y lo empuja, enojada…

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? No sé de que hablas…Primero me atacas, y después empiezas a reír y a abrazarme, como si hubieras enloquecido…- Las lágrimas de él la confunden, ríe, llora…-Dime algo, ¡no sé que tienes!-

-Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la más bonita, la más valiente…Fue todo un mal entendido, Nym. Primero creí que querías dejarme, luego, que querías traer un amante a vivir con nosotros…pero, un hijo…un hijo **es maravilloso, Nym!**- Y la abraza hasta casi asfixiarla, mientras toca su vientre, su rostro, su cabello, feliz como solo sabe serlo a su lado…

-¿Pero entonces…?- Ella entendió todo de golpe, y abre sus ojos como platos….- ¡Creíste que quería traer un amante a vivir aquí, con nosotros!-Tonks pensó que él iba a dejarla, sintiéndose defraudado, y él asumía que ella se había enamorado de otro…Ahora sí puede reír, él comparte su felicidad, no solo no está enojado, sino que la noticia lo llena de júbilo…- pensé que no querías… que ibas a dejarme…-

-Confieso que hace tiempo que esta idea se formaba aquí, y aquí…-y señala su frente y su corazón- a tu lado perdí el miedo, puedo enfrentar mis pesadillas…sé que quizás nos equivoquemos, pero de todos modos, estaremos juntos para enfrentar lo que sea…-

Se quedan así, abrazados, en silencio. Disfrutan del momento, de lo que les depara el porvenir, de la presencia del otro; sueñan un futuro de a tres. Y saben que estarán bien, por que van a estar juntos.

* * *

PRETENDI ENCARAR EL TEMA CON HUMOR... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

BESOS, NOS VEMOS!

TILDITA.


	22. Chapter 22 IDAS Y VUELTAS, OTRA VEZ!

OTRA VEZ ACÁ…

PARA LAS SEGUIDORAS DE SIRIUS, DOS RECOMENDACIONES: "VICIOS Y PECADOS", POR NURY, ¡ESPECIALMENTE EL ULTIMO CAP!….SON VIÑETAS, PUEDEN LEERLAS EN CUALQUIER ORDEN; Y "LA PATERNIDAD NO ES COSA FACIL" , POR ONLY BLACK LOVER, RECIEN COMIENZA, PERO ME PARECE INTERESANTE!.

A LEER!

CAPÍTULO VENTIDÓS

IDAS Y VUELTAS , OTRA VEZ…

.

..."Se quedan así, abrazados, en silencio. Disfrutan del momento, de lo que les depara el porvenir, de la presencia del otro; sueñan un futuro de a tres. Y saben que estarán bien, por que van a estar juntos..."

.

Una tarde sucede algo que ninguno imaginaba. Alastor llega de visita, con una pareja que está colaborando activamente en la Orden, y quiere que ellos los conozcan.

Ella es le dueña del ático que ocupó Remus en Londres, medimaga, que en aquel momento estaba en una misión, por eso, no la acompañó su novio, que no es otro que Rob…el que le propuso matrimonio a Tonks…

El hombre, que tampoco tenía ni idea de quienes eran las personas que iban a conocer, al ver a Tonks junto a Remus, y con su crecida panza asomando, la abraza riendo,

-¡Parece que tu plan dio resultado, pequeña! Por que me imagino que ese bebé es de los dos…- al ver la expresión de Remus, se interrumpe. Y Nymphadora tiene que salir a explicar, avergonzada, que en realidad, ella y Rob se conocen de Hogwarts; que siempre fueron grandes amigos, y por eso, ella se atrevió a pedirle que se haga pasar por su novio… para hacer reaccionar a Lupin. Ann, su pareja, los mira divertida. Ella supo de la anécdota por Rob, pero no sabía que la víctima era su antiguo casero; quien en este momento los mira a todos con su mejor cara de que la luna llena se acerca…

Como siempre, muy correcto, Remus minimiza toda la situación, pero la auror sabe que está enojado; y con razón. Ella debió contarle en algún momento que todo había sido una farsa, pero con la boda, la guerra, lo de su padre, el embarazo… fue en lo que menos pensó.

Finalmente se despiden todos, y ellos quedan a solas, y en silencio…

Nada perturba más a la joven que ese mutismo incómodo que los separa. Y tampoco sabe como llegar a él, que por lo menos se enoje con ella, que le grite, pero ese silencio le da miedo.

-Remus, déjame que te explique…-

-No hace falta, ya explicaste todo, ¿qué me vas a decir ahora? Todos lo sabían, menos yo…Lo planeaste bien, ¿no, Dora? Seguro que Molly también lo sabía, por eso me insistió tanto aquel día para que la acompañe… ¿Qué más planeaste? ¿La Boda, el embarazo? ¿Te propusiste enloquecerme, o solo dejarme en ridículo? Sabías que yo no iba a soportar que te cases con otro…y sacaste a relucir tu sangre fría Black, para hacerme caer…Felicitaciones, señora Lupin…te salió perfecto. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tanto empeño…Soy viejo, no soy atractivo, no tengo fortuna…y para colmo, ¡soy un hombre lobo! ¿Por qué no elegiste a uno que te conviniera más, para hacerlo blanco de tus burlas, y las de tus…amigos? ¿Por qué a mí, Tonks? Si lo único que hice fue amarte…-

-No, Remus, no fue así…-

-¡**No quiero escucharte!** No quiero tus explicaciones, ni tus excusas, ni tus mentiras…- Y desaparece, en el medio de la sala…

.

Tonks se deja caer en el sillón, incómoda. Un fuerte dolor, que nace en su vientre y se extiende hasta su espalda la asusta. ¿Será que su hijo también está asustado, como ella? No sabe que hacer…tiene ganas de llorar, pero ordena sus prioridades, y en este momento, su hijo es lo más importante. Le envía su Patronus a Molly, para que venga. Ella pasó por esta experiencia en siete oportunidades…sin duda, es la más indicada para decirle que le pasa.

La señora Weasley no se hace rogar, un momento más tarde se aparece en la sala, donde hace minutos estaba parado Lupin. Al verla, se siente aliviada, y al fin las lágrimas salen, mientras la mujer la abraza.

-Hoy la casa estuvo muy concurrida de Patronus, primero, el de Remus, pidiéndome que te acompañe "por un tiempo" por que él tenía que ausentarse, y cuando iba a enviarte una lechuza, para ver que necesitabas…el tuyo, con esa voz tuya, tan apocalíptica, diciéndome que por favor venga, que te urgía verme… ¿Qué pasó, Nym? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Y tú, que tienes?-

-Tengo un dolor muy fuerte y me da miedo…Remus supo lo de Rob…se enojó mucho…no me quiere más…y me abandonóooo…- el llanto tapa sus palabras. Molly asiente, y la lleva hasta la cama, mientras trata de que se calme.

-Debe ser solo por los nervios, tienes que estar tranquila, el bebé siente lo mismo que tú…y no creo que Lupin haya dejado de quererte. Me dijo que se ausentaba por un tiempo, o sea que piensa volver. No se atrevería a abandonarte, y menos así. Por que no te abandonaría solo a ti, sino también a su hijo…Ahora toma un poco de agua, y piensa en que tu hijo te acompaña, en que pronto vas a tenerlo en tus brazos, en que quizás tenga tus ojos, su boca, espero que no tenga el carácter de ninguno de los dos, que cuando se enojan son de temer…- consigue que la joven sonría, y se siente satisfecha.

-¿Más tranquila? ¿Quieres que le avise a tu madre? ¿Se te pasó la molestia?-

-Si a todo. Mi bebé y yo, vamos a esperar a que al papá se le pase el enojo, y vuelva.Y mientras tanto, será agradable que nos acompañe mi mamá. ¿Él va a volver, no? Gracias Molly.-

El mes que pasó en compañía de su madre fue menos doloroso de lo que ella esperaba. Pensar en su hijo la alegraba, y a veces incluso bailaba, mientras escuchaba Claro de Luna. Casi había recuperado su alegría, se ocupaba de sus flores, cantaba acariciándose el vientre, y no dejaba de repetirle al bebé, que su papá iba a volver…

.

Y así fue. Una mañana despertó, y allí estaba Remus, mirándola, con ternura. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se abrazaron. Extrañaban el contacto, el olor del otro. Más tarde vendrían las palabras.

-Remus, estás lastimado… ¿Qué te pasó?, la luna pasó hace una semana…-

-No, no fue la luna. Alguien me enfrentó a mi cobardía; me gritó la verdad a la cara… lo que yo me negaba, me hizo dejar de lado mi estupidez, y volver con ustedes.-

-Yo sé que estuve mal, perdóname. Pero no quise reírme de ti, solo quería que reaccionaras…no fue la mejor idea, lo sé; pero quería que comprendieras…-

-Shhh, ya lo sé…ya lo resolví. Yo mismo te empujé a eso. Hiciste bien.-

-Es que no es eso solo. No quiero que lo sepas dentro de un tiempo,-siente la mirada de Remus, nervioso, pero ella está decidida a contárselo, y si deja pasar este momento, sabe que después lo olvidará, por eso habla sin parar, y no quiere que él pueda interrumpirla.- y vuelvas a enojarte conmigo, pero, aquella noche, en que te fuiste a un bar, a beber; y apareció una joven que acabó llevándote a tu casa…era yo.

En realidad, quería convencerte de volver conmigo, pero al verte así, bastante borracho, no pude evitarlo…quise saber que decías de mí…-Nym lo mira apenada, eleva los hombros, parece una niña esperando un reto por las travesuras cometidas, pero entonces Remus comienza a reír, y ella, recién entonces respira aliviada y lo besa con pasión.

-Eres terrible. Yo sabía que había algo en esa joven que me había llamado la atención, pero nunca pensé que pudieras ser tú… ¿Alguna otra fechoría que confesar, Nym?-

-No, creo que ya está todo.-

-Menos mal…no sé si mi pobre alma soportará otro de tus sincericidios…-Y entonces, la lleva al dormitorio, y dan por finalizada la charla.

--------Unos días después, Andrómeda regresa a su casa, con la promesa de volver para el nacimiento de su nieto; por lo que Tonks comienza a lidiar nuevamente con las tareas de la casa y su propia torpeza…Remus trata de simplificarle las cosas, pero ella aprovecha cuando él no está para hacer todo lo que él le evita…

Una tarde, casi anocheciendo, ella se tira encima la cafetera (que por suerte, en ese momento no estaba caliente), por lo que decide sacarse la ropa y ponerla en remojo en la bañadera…

Mientras juguetea con el agua, llega su licántropo favorito, y al verla, casi desnuda, y con los brazos hasta los codos entre las burbujas, se acerca sin ser notado. La atrapa en sus brazos, y la besa, enamorado. Ella intenta un giro sensual, pero con su propia torpeza, sumada a que por el embarazo su centro de gravedad se ha desplazado, solo consigue tropezar, y cae en los brazos de Remus, que, rápido, la apresa en el aire. Ella sonríe, sabe que él siempre estará allí, para protegerla. Y retoman ese beso abandonado, mientras ella le quita la ropa, para terminar los dos en la bañera; en medio de la ropa, las burbujas, el deseo de ambos, la calidez del agua…y el amor que los unió hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

BUENO…EL "TERROR ROSA" PAGA POR SUS TRAVESURAS…PERO CON LAS RECONCILIACIONES DE ESTOS DOS, HASTA YO ME PELEARÍA!!!!

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE!

TILDITA


	23. Chapter 23 DE PARTO

CAPÍTULO VENTITRÉS

DE PARTO

.

"…Ella sonríe, sabe que él siempre estará allí, para protegerla. Y retoman ese beso abandonado, mientras ella le quita la ropa, para terminar los dos en la bañera; en medio de la ropa, las burbujas, el deseo de ambos, la calidez del agua…y el amor que los unió hace tanto tiempo…"

Tonks recuperó inmediatamente su lozanía, y recién en ese momento, aceptó el baby shower que Molly venía organizando hacía tiempo…

Ésta consiguió que Ginny y Hermione puedieran concurrir también, y junto con unas amigas de Tonks, Andrómeda, y unas compañeras del Ministerio, alegraron el hogar de los Lupin hasta altas horas de la noche; ya que Nymphadora estaba tan feliz, que no les permitía irse.

Después de eso, la joven retomó su gusto por la decoración…y cada noche, cuando Remus volvía; la encontraba inmersa en diseñar cada rincón de la habitación que ocuparía su hijo. Los regalos del baby shower la habían inspirado, y todos los días encontraba nuevos detalles. Lupin no podía creer la cantidad de artículos que ella se había procurado, y miraba encantado las paredes en que pequeñas haditas y centauros bebé, correteaban y jugaban; las lámparas que proyectaban estrellas en el techo; y los mini sombreros y escobas que adornaban todos los muebles. Ella estaba cautivada con ese cuarto, y a cada rato entraba y se quedaba contemplando todo, soñadora. Su bebito pronto ocuparía esa cuna, crecería en esa habitación, que seguramente cambiaría al ir creciendo su hijo. Quizás esas paredes fueran testigos de su primer acto de magia…y a lo mejor, en un futuro, de la llegada de un nuevo bebé…

Todo en ese cuarto la hacía sentirse llena de vida, de fuerza; invencible. Tenía la sensación de que nada se interpondría ya entre ella y la felicidad de una familia con Remus Lupin, su hombre, su amor, su amigo, su par…

Lo que más temía Remus, era que su bebé naciera una noche de luna llena, pero, tal como afirmaban los pronósticos, él estaba en casa cuando ella inició el trabajo de parto. Andrómeda, como si hubiera adivinado que ese era el día, ya estaba en San Mungo cuando llegaron. Y entre los dos, se dieron ánimos mientras esperaban.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de maternidad, y una joven puso en brazos de Lupin un bultito envuelto en una mantita celeste, él comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, mientras observaba orgulloso a su hijo. A simple vista, era un bebé perfectamente normal, Remus lo estudiaba, buscando algo fuera de lo común, cuando escuchó la exclamación que lanzó su suegra; y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante.

La miró, asustado. ¿Qué vio ella, que a él se le pasó por alto? Andrómeda sonreía, mientras señalaba la cabecita del pequeño…en ese momento, Remus también dejó escapar un chillido. El cabello del pequeño, antes castaño, ahora cambiaba de color en forma intermitente…azul, turquesa, violeta…el bebito chupaba su pequeña mano, y su cabello pintaba un arco iris…

La enfermera dijo que era hora de llevarlo con la mamá, y que podían verla; de manera que Remus entró con su hijo en brazos, seguido de su suegra, a la habitación en que los esperaba ella. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Lupin, pero nunca mejor bienvenidas. La emoción que sentía el hombre en ese momento, era algo que nunca había ni siquiera soñado. Él, el marginado, el que nunca esperó mucho de la vida, el que creyó haber perdido a "su familia" al perder a Lily, James y Sirius, en aquellos días de confusión y muerte; ahora era el flamante papá de un bellísimo bebé, que aparentemente no había heredado su licantropía, y cuya mamá, los miraba llena de amor, desde esa cama…

-¿Viste Remus, que no tenía sentido tanta preocupación? Nuestro hijo no solo es perfecto, si no que además, parece tener buen gusto… ¡Combina los colores mejor que yo!-

El sabía que ella estaba tan emocionada como él, solo que quería poner "su toque" en medio de tanta exaltación. Estiró sus brazos para recibir al pequeño, y Remus se lo dio, mientras la besaba, y le murmuraba cuanto los amaba. Ella comenzó a amamantar al niño, quién de inmediato, estabilizó el color de su cabello en un azul brillante.

-¡Mira Remus, parece que es su color favorito!- Pero éste ya lo había notado. Estaba fascinado con el pequeñín, y en ese momento, recordó que aún no habían decidido como lo llamarían.

-Entonces sería bueno, preguntarle a él mismo. Si no cambia el color del cabello, significará que este le agradó. Yo voto por Ted, en honor a tu padre, ¿tu que dices?-

-Sí, será Ted Sirius Lupin. Llevará el nombre de dos grandes hombres, que sin duda, deben estar llenándolo de buenos augurios. ¿Tú que opinas, Teddy?- miraba expectante al bebé y a Remus, quién ahora sonreía- No se manifiesta en contra, de manera que se queda así. Bienvenido al mundo Ted Sirius Lupin…Aunque me gustaría poder decir que es un mundo maravilloso…te aseguro que tu papi y yo, haremos todo lo posible para que así sea.- Y lo besó amorosamente.

La feliz abuela, que hasta ese momento había permanecido observándolos en silencio, en ese momento se acercó a felicitarlos, comenzando por Remus, a quién abrazó estrechamente.

-Cuando supe que mi hija quería casarse con un hombre lobo, me asusté mucho; pero Ted, supo que ella no podía haber elegido mal. Cuando al fin nos conocimos, te acepté, pero con reservas…y cuando se separaban, y ella andaba toda opaca por ahí, no podía entender por qué ella seguía empeñada en esa relación. Pero ahora la entiendo. Ustedes están predestinados, les costó, pero lo lograron, y éste espero que sea el principio de una numerosa familia, y que me den muchos nietitos más.-

-¡Mamá! ¿No te parece que de eso nos tenemos que ocupar nosotros?- la joven reprendía a la madre, pero se había emocionado con sus palabras.

La llegada al hogar, fue como Remus había imaginado, toda una revolución.

Todos los Miembros de la Orden, y los compañeros del Ministerio en quienes ambos confiaban, pasaron a conocer al nuevo integrante. Andrómeda se había mudado momentáneamente con ellos, Molly los visitaba casi a diario igual que Alastor, y si bien Remus no quería separarse de ellos ni por un instante, la guerra cada vez se volvía más despiadada, y era necesaria su presencia en distintas misiones. Tonks, cada vez que él debía ausentarse, lo tranquilizaba, diciéndole que era necesario, por un mundo mejor para su hijo.

-Y mira que ahora somos dos los que te esperamos… ¡debes volver a nosotros a salvo! No te expongas innecesariamente, y no te preocupes por nosotros, que nos cuidamos mutuamente.-

Entre medio de esas misiones aprovechó para ir a casa de Bill y Fleur. Sabía que Harry estaba allí, y quería que sepa que él y Tonks habían decidido que fuera el padrino de Teddy. En Harry se resumía el espíritu, la presencia de los grandes amigos perdidos. Era como si contara con la protección de Lily, James y Sirius; sumado a la valentía del joven, que corriendo grandes riesgos, seguía cumpliendo un encargo de Dumbledore que solo él conocía.

Éste tomó la noticia como todo un honor, y deseó poder ir a conocer a su ahijado a la brevedad, pero los sucesos actuales no se lo permitían…de todos modos, les envió todo su amor a Nymphadora y el pequeño Teddy, y prometió ser el mejor padrino del mundo. Le alegró ver a Lupin tan rejuvenecido, mientras éste exhibía una fotografía del bebé, donde se apreciaba su condición de metamorfomago. Evidentemente, la paternidad le sentaba. Y cuando éste le dio las gracias por aquella "charla" que habían mantenido cuando él había abandonado a Tonks embarazada, Harry sonrió avergonzado, y se disculpó por como había terminado el encuentro; y ambos terminaron abrazándose y dándose fuerzas mutuamente. Los dos eran conscientes de que cada vez estaban más cerca del peligro.

Cada vuelta al hogar era una fiesta. Tonks se colgaba de su cuello, y lo besaba y abrazaba como si él se hubiera ausentado por meses, cuando en realidad, lo máximo que faltó fueron cuarenta y ocho horas. Ni él, ni Moody querían dejar solos por más tiempo a la joven y al niño. Aunque la casita del matrimonio contaba con todas las protecciones mágicas que ambos eran capaces de conjurar, ninguna precaución era exagerada.

El pequeño Teddy crecía día a día. Era un bebé muy activo, y daba muestras de gran inteligencia para ser tan chiquito, (aunque esto último era asegurado por su mamá, que no era muy objetiva que digamos!) aunque tranquilo; y Remus a menudo bromeaba diciéndole a Nym, que en eso sí había salido a él. Si hubiera sacado su temperamento inquieto, la tendría todo el día pendiente; pero ese niñito era un oasis de paz.

* * *

Al fin llegó el vástago, para las ansiosas...

Pero eso significa que nos queda menos...

Gracias a todas, por el apoyo que le estan dando a esta historia. Y aseguro que aunque este capitulo quedó un poco corto, se avecinan grandes cosas...

Lunáticos besos de metamorfomago bebé para todas...que anduvimos de parto!

Tildita Black.


	24. Chapter 24 LA ULTIMA VICTORIA

¿Qué PODRÍA DECIRLES, A ESTA ALTURA DE LOS HECHOS?

NADA. SOLO QUE LEAN.

NOS ENCONTRAMOS ABAJO…

CAPITULO VENTICUATRO

LA ÚLTIMA VICTORIA.

.

"…Remus a menudo bromeaba diciéndole a Nym, que en eso sí había salido a él. Si hubiera sacado su temperamento inquieto, la tendría todo el día pendiente; pero ese niñito era un oasis de paz…"

Su mirada lo dice todo. Cuando él vuelve, ella lo nota cansado, triste; y sabe que las cosas son peores de lo que él le cuenta. Al estar alejada del Ministerio, no obtiene la información sino a través suyo, y como sabe que él no quiere compartir con ella las malas noticias, solo intenta reconfortarlo, alegrar un poco su jornada. Parándose en puntas de pié, lo abraza, y se queda así, en esa posición, mientras le da pequeños besos aquí y allá. Remus se entrega al cariño, se siente vulnerable; pero al pensar en ella y su hijo, la fuerza vuelve a él. Vive en un estado de tensión permanente. Los seguidores de Voldemort ocupan ya todos los puestos estratégicos, y les pisan los talones. Por eso el regreso al hogar es tan especial. Solo allí puede olvidar todo por un rato y disfrutar un momento de paz.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?-

-Feliz, como siempre. Teddy y yo jugamos, después lo alimenté, lo bañé; y ahora duerme.-

-¿Y te parece que ahora podrás hacer lo mismo con el papá?-

- Dejo de llamarme Tonks si no lo logro, te lo aseguro.- Y se arroja encima suyo, para comenzar a besarlo y acariciarlo; ella sabe que sigue siendo su medicina. Y ahora se dedica a sanar su alma.

Una tarde, todo se complica de golpe.

Primero, a Lupin le llega un mensaje de Fred Weasley.

No es común que el joven se comunique con él, y Lupin mira las palabras sin comprender bien de que se trata. Lo que lee no tiene lógica…pero un instante después, las letras comienzan a cambiar su ubicación, y Remus puede leer. "Harry regresó al colegio y Voldemort lo sabe. El ED se está rearmando, vamos a defender el colegio, y presentar pelea. Avísales a todos los que se nos quieran unir."

Lupin se queda estático observando nuevamente el mensaje. Su mente es un torbellino, y empieza a ordenar sus prioridades. Irá, por supuesto que irá, pero…

Le envía su Patronus a Andrómeda, y le pide que se traslade a su casa. Se comunica con el resto de los miembros de la Orden, pero la mayoría ya están en camino a Hogwarts.

Finalmente, se dirige a su casa. A Contarle a Nym, y a asegurarse de que ella y su hijo estén bien.

Se demora en llegar. Todo es un caos a medida que la noticia se conoce, y Patronus y lechuzas van y vienen llevando mensajes con novedades y mensajes de aliento.

Cuando entra en su casa, Tonks lo recibe eufórica.

-Vamos Remus, mamá se quedará con Teddy. Y nosotros vamos a colaborar…- pero se interrumpe al ver la expresión del hombre.

-Nada de eso, pequeña. Tú no puedes ir. Y no me mires con esa cara. Esto puede resultar en algo muy feo, Nym, y es suficiente con que nuestro hijo tenga a uno de sus padres en peligro…Tú debes quedarte aquí, con él. Y si yo no regreso…-

-¡NO! ¡Remus Lupin, no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo! No quiero quedarme aquí, ya hace bastante que estoy acá encerrada, me siento una inútil. Tú y yo vamos a ir allá, a patear un par de traseros de mortífagos, y volveremos a salvo para estar con nuestro hijo.-

-No, Nym, esto no pienso discutirlo. Yo voy. Tú te quedas. Y si yo no vuelvo… no pongas esa cara, debemos ser realistas; tú te encargarás de que él crezca feliz, como su padre no pudo serlo hasta que tú apareciste…- La joven se deja convencer, aunque a regañadientes. No en vano fue una magnífica auror desde que se graduó. Él se está poniendo machista y sobreprotector; pero la angustia y el miedo que ella ve en sus ojos, justifican que ella consienta en silencio. Ya tendrá tiempo a su regreso de enseñarle algo acerca de la igualdad del hombre y la mujer, pero ahora acepta y calla.

-De acuerdo, pero me mantienes al tanto de todo lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Haré todo lo posible. Pero no prometo nada. Tengo que saber que está pasando allí. Aunque Minerva confirmó lo que me dijeron. El ataque al colegio llegará tarde o temprano.-Se despide de ella apasionado y triste, besa a su hijo tiernamente, y abraza a Andrómeda. Con una última mirada a su mujer, desaparece.

Cuando llega al colegio se sorprende por la cantidad de alumnos que vinieron. También se hicieron presentes los que quedan de la Orden.

Los mortífagos, ya circundan el colegio, los menores de edad son enviados a sus casas, y todos están ansiosos por presentar batalla. Atrás suyo llega Percy Weasley, que hace tiempo estaba distanciado de toda su familia, y él, para romper el hielo, (¡y también para presumir un poco, al fin y al cabo, su hijo es el bebé más bello que ha visto!) comienza a exhibir fotos de Teddy, y a hablar de él. Algunos preguntan por Nym, y lo apoyan cuando él les dice que se quedó a cuidar al pequeño.

En la sala en que están, que después se entera que es la Sala de los Menesteres, (estos chicos son muy ingeniosos, aparentemente, hace rato que la descubrieron y hacen uso de ella) ya no cabe un alfiler, así que decide salir, a ver si puede hacer algo útil.

Lo que él no imagina, es la escena que tuvo lugar en su casa, después de que él la dejara.

Tonks primero se dedicó a jugar con Teddy, pero con el correr del tiempo, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, sin hacer nada útil, y tropezando continuamente.

-Si sigo así, corro más riesgo de matarme quedándome aquí, que yendo al colegio con Remus…- dijo como al pasar. Pero Andrómeda, que conoce bien a su hija; sabe bien lo que ésta intenta.

-Nymphadora, te conozco bien. Y conmigo no necesitas usar tus trucos. Sé que no vas a quedarte aquí, y te apoyo. Si se hubiera tratado de tu padre, yo hubiera salido inmediatamente detrás de él. Así que, si vas a ir tras Remus, ¡hazlo pronto! Yo me quedo con Teddy, y tú, por favor, regresa a salvo, que aquí te estamos esperando. Te quiero y te admiro, hija. Eres valiente, y tu hijo estará orgulloso de ti.- Madre e hija se funden en un abrazo cómplice, y Nym besa a su hijito amorosamente.

-Esto lo hacemos por ti, Ted. Para que puedas vivir en un mundo mejor…Y también por tu abuelo…- Andrómeda se seca las lágrimas que ya se agolparon en sus ojos; le tira un beso a su hija, y la ve partir.

-Bueno, pequeño Teddy; nosotros vamos a pasar una tarde muy bonita, y cuando vuelvan tus papis, van a abrazarte y llenarte de besos, como siempre hacen…No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿no? Todo saldrá bien.- Pero en realidad, sus palabras van dirigidas a sí misma. Y ella trataba de sonreírle a su nieto, mientras la angustia y el miedo quiebran su voz.

Tonks llega al colegio, y comprende que es peor de lo que ella pensaba. En cuanto le dijeron que Remus estaba en los jardines, sale a buscarlo. El ataque ya ha iniciado, y se escuchan explosiones por doquier. La confusión es total, y mientras recorre los terrenos de su amado colegio se ve obligada a repeler y lanzar hechizos para proteger su vida. Remus no le había mentido, corren verdadero peligro. Al fin lo ve, y lo alcanza sin que él la vea.

Como si hubiera adivinado su presencia, Lupin gira hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no debías venir, Nym!-

-Y debiste haber sabido que yo no me iba a quedar quieta en casa, estando tú en peligro. Por no hablar de todos los que amo y están aquí. ¡Si hasta Augusta vino!-

Remus tira de su brazo, alejándola justo de un derrumbe que la habría sepultado.

-Mas tarde arreglaremos cuentas…Pero ahora, solo puedo contar con que todo saldrá bien.- Ella lo abraza, y mientras él besa, nuevos peligros los acechan, y ambos repelen y lanzan hechizos en perfecta sincronía.

Avanzan por los jardines, tratando de retrasar lo más posible el ingreso de los mortífagos; pero son conscientes de que la lucha es despareja; y que no podrán pararlos por mucho tiempo.

Ambos reconocen esa risa siniestra apenas la oyen. Las carcajadas histéricas de Bellatrix resuenan en los alrededores. Los dos avanzan respaldándose, y buscando eventuales lugares para refugiarse, pero las risotadas suenan cada vez más cerca…

-¡Al fin nos encontramos sobrina! ¡Te libraste en nuestra ultima escaramuza, pero eso sirvió para que me ocupe del otro Black, y tú, de todos modos, eres una pequeña cosita insignificante, de la que me desharé sin dificultad!- Las carcajadas que lanza, su cara desencajada, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, solo son el reflejo de su demencia. Remus trata de proteger a Nymphadora con su cuerpo, pero Bellatrix está decidida a cumplir su nefasta sentencia; y le complica la tarea al licántropo, saltando de un lado a otro, mientras no deja de arrojar haces de luz verde. La destinataria de las maldiciones no se queda quieta, y ella también responde enfurecida. La mención a la muerte de Sirius le hizo olvidar cualquier precaución. Quiere acabar con esa loca de una vez.

Para terminar de complicar a la pareja, hace su aparición Dolohov, y Remus muy a su pesar se enfrenta a él; dejando a Tonks con Bellatrix.

La angustia lo domina. Si bien sabe que su esposa es una excelente duelista, reconoce en la Lestrange a una formidable contrincante, lo cual se agrava con el odio que la mujer siente por la hija de la que ella considera su traidora hermana. Él trata de mantenerse a salvo, mientras sigue con atención los movimientos de su mujer, y en tanto intenta deshacerse de su atacante, se acerca a Bellatrix, en una tentativa de ponerla en la línea de ataque del mortífago. Desea con toda su alma que esta maniobra les de un poco de alivio, para poder ayudarle a la joven; pero todos sus esfuerzos resultan innecesarios…

Ante sus ojos, la cara de Bellatrix muestra la sorpresa que la inunda…Aún más que el dolor. Esquivando los hechizos de Tonks, que no le da tregua, Bellatrix salta hacia un costado y otro, cuando la lanza de una gárgola de las tantas que adornaban las torres del castillo, vuela por el aire, sin duda producto de una nueva explosión; y cae sobre ella, acabando con la más fiel seguidora del Señor Oscuro. Su túnica, velozmente se tiñe de color morado alrededor de la herida.

-¡Mira, tía Bella! ¡Pero si sangras como el resto de nosotros! Y tu sangre no se ve tan pura en este momento…- La burla de su sobrina son las últimas palabras que captan sus oídos.

Dolohov levanta la vista hacia las otras torres; que ironía para Bellatrix, morir accidentalmente, como una vulgar muggle.

Ésta distracción es la que aprovechan Tonks y Lupin, que casi al unísono, gritan, a la vez que apuntan al contrincante.

-¡Expeliarmus!-

-¡Incordio!-

Se abrazan y besan fugazmente. Ya tendrán tiempo de festejar más tarde. Ahora hay otras prioridades que atender…

Todo acabó unas horas más tarde. Harry finalmente venció a Tom Riddle, pero la victoria, igual sabe amarga. Lupin mira a su alrededor, sin poder creerlo. El colegio, está desvastado, al igual que tantas personas queridas. Su mirada se empaña con el recuerdo de Lily, James, Sirius, Alastor, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred Weasley…

Ellos solo están vivos, por designio de algún capricho del destino.

Regresan a su casa solo para tranquilizar a Andrómeda, y comunicarle ellos mismos la muerte de su hermana; y también para poder decirle a Teddy que cumplieron, que al fin, él va a vivir en un mundo sin guerra. Pero antes de regresar al colegio, se encuentran en un abrazo tranquilo, al fin pueden mirar al futuro con optimismo.

Y el pájaro y el pez esta vez lo lograron… fijaron su nido, y en él, instalaron a su familia.

Solo ellos pudieron hacer que la jovencita torpe, y el marchito licántropo lograran ganarle al destino. Las idas y vueltas acabaron, y también los malentendidos, pero el amor que se tienen, no tiene fin; porque lucharon hasta con ellos mismos para lograrlo. Y ambos lograron la victoria…

* * *

PERDON A LAS QUE ESPERABAN EL CANNON, PERO NO PUDE …

EL PRÓXIMO ES UN EPILOGO, Y A CONTINUACION, VOY A SUBIR EL CAPITULO COMO ESTABA ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE, CON EL FINAL QUE TODAS CONOCEMOS; PERO LO RELEÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, Y ME DECÍA A MI MISMA, SI IGUAL VAN A MORIR, ¿PARA QUE CONTAR TANTAS HORAS DE FELICIDAD? Y ASI ES QUE ME DECIDI A CAMBIARLO.

EL EPILOGO ES MUY DEL TIPO DE ESTA PAREJA…ALOCADO Y AL LÍMITE. CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR.

BESOS.

TILDITA BLACK

.


	25. EPÍLOGO

Acá tenemos a nuestros protagonistas, treinta y dos años después, en los que parece que no perdieron el tiempo….

EPILOGO

"BODAS DE PLATOS ROTOS"

.

-¡Molly, apúrate; ya casi es la hora!-

-No me apures, jovencita; que por más que ya estés festejando tus Bodas de Platos Rotos, todavía sigo siendo la misma que te secundaba en tus épocas de el "terror rosa", y la misma que te comunicó **todos** tus embarazos…Por suerte, con los últimos, por lo menos no te desmayaste… Con los años, perdí un poco de mis reflejos, y no se si te podría haber sostenido.-

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? Si estás igual que cuando me aconsejabas en la cocina de Grimauld Place…- La memoria de las dos mujeres se pierde en los mismos recuerdos, pero Molly aleja la nostalgia.

-Igual de desvergonzada que en aquella época estás tú… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- Tonks se muerde el labio, justamente como hacía en aquel tiempo de confidencias.

-No. No quiero saber como va a tomarlo. Ya sabes, la última vez, comenzó una vez más con que él es muy mayor, y que van a pensar todos, y que los chicos… ¡Los chicos Molly! Harry tiene cuarenta y nueve años, y tres hijos grandes, y él los sigue llamando **los chicos**.- Sacude la cabeza, entre divertida y molesta.-Como sea, de hoy, no pasa. Está tan nervioso con esta celebración, como en nuestra boda…Pero hoy sin falta se lo cuento.-

-Ya lo conocemos, Nym, Remus…es Remus. Con su mochila de miedos e inseguridades, cada tanto, asoman nuevamente sus antiguas vacilaciones.- Termina de arreglarle el vestido - Listo. Ya les aviso que pongan la música, y le digo a Teddy que entre.-

Tonks asiente, emocionada. Leva treinta y dos años al lado del hombre que ama, tienen unos hijos maravillosos y siguen trabajando juntos, aunque Remus está analizando la oferta que le hicieron de Hogwarts para que vuelva a enseñar…

Van a reafirmar sus votos matrimoniales, y los dos recuerdan con inmensa alegría todo lo que vivieron juntos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho, allá en un principio, que llegarían a esta instancia?

Teddy entra, y orgulloso, ofrece su brazo a su madre, que se ve tan juvenil y bonita como siempre.

Una vez más, suena Claro de Luna… Y Remus Lupin no esconde sus lágrimas al verla avanzar por el jardín de su casa, hermosa como el día que se casaron. La ceremonia es muy emotiva para todos, especialmente para los hijos de la pareja, que escucharon tantas anécdotas de las idas y vueltas de sus padres, y de los métodos que ella usó para convencerlo; que no terminan de comprender como lo lograron.

La banda toca toda la música que marcó esta relación, y "Your song" suena una vez más, solo que ésta vez, la interpretan dos de las hijas mujeres de la pareja, que con tanta influencia musical de parte de la madre, ahora son reconocidas cantantes del mundo mágico, conocidas como "Aullidos Rosados", y la mayor parte de su repertorio, son viejas canciones de "Las Reinas Abandonadas"… Remus acuna en sus brazos a su pequeña esposa, al ritmo de la música, pero cuando acaba esta melodía, la deja en compañía de otro de sus hijos, que quiere bailar wizard rock con su progenitora.

Molly, con gestos, la invita a "hablar" con Remus, pero ella le hace señas de que lo hará más tarde, y le señala a su marido, que ahora charla animadamente con Neville, actual director de Hogwarts.

Ella avanza bailando distraída por la pista, inmersa en los recuerdos que le traen estas canciones…y choca con alguien.

-¡Perdón!-Cuando ella ve que es Remus, repite un viejo diálogo. - Soy un peligro público por mi torpeza, y encima, vengo cantando y bailando como si fuera la dueña de la calle…-

-No te preocupes, yo también venía distraído, aunque con cosas menos artísticas y entretenidas…- Remeda él. Y la besa, ahora, como quiso hacerlo tantos años antes, en su primer encuentro.- A propósito de viejas fórmulas, Nym… ¿Hasta que hora se van a quedar todos?- Ella ríe.

-¡Chst! Que esta fiesta la organizaron nuestros hijos, así que compórtate…Y…Hablando de eso…hay algo…que te quisiera decir.- El la nota un poco incómoda.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué pasa, Nym?- Para que ponga nerviosa, y se lo quiera decir ahora, tiene que ser algo realmente importante.

- Eso me pasa. Hijos.-

-¿La fiesta? ¿Qué la organizaron ellos? Ya lo sabía. Los últimos tres meses me enloquecieron con tantos planes, pero valió la pena. ¿No, amor?-

-Si. Quedó pre cio sa. -( Deliberadamente, hace una pausa en cada sílaba.) Y la próxima, va a quedar mejor, por que van a tener más colaboración…-

-No entiendo, Nym…- Pero se interrumpe. Todas esas evasivas, y su nerviosismo, solo pueden significar una cosa… -Estás embarazada.- Ni siquiera pregunta. Lo afirma.- Pero Nym…-

-¡Por Merlín, Remus!- Ella bajó la voz y le habla entre dientes, mientras les sonríe a los que eventualmente los miran- No empieces con la edad, y el bla, bla, bla de siempre; por que creo que esta vez podría golpearte- Sus ojos tienen esa expresión que tan bien conoce… y teme.- Por una vez, disfruta de la noticia como un padre cualquiera, no como Remus Lupin.- El licántropo, que sabe la batalla perdida de antemano, finalmente sonríe y la abraza.

-Pero es cierto. Ahora **sí** que estoy mayor para seguir teniendo hijos.- Murmura en su oído.- Pero como yo colaboré activamente, me temo que lo único que puedo hacer es alegrarme.- Y la besa. Tan enamorado como el primer día.

Cuando se separan, sus hijos intercambian miradas pícaras, y Molly; inicia un tímido aplauso, del que pronto se hacen partícipes todos los presentes. Un emocionado Lupin agradece, con su mujer abrazada a su cintura, pronta a interrumpirlo.

-Bueno, como ya se estarán enterando los pocos que no lo sabían, entre los cuales me encontraba hasta hace un instante; mi esposa y yo, vamos a tener a nuestro octavo hijo…- Silbidos y aplausos extra por parte de "los Chicos" (Harry y compañía) lo interrumpen, al igual que Tonks.

-Eso, siempre y cuando no de a luz gemelas otra vez…- La cara de susto de Remus, provoca carcajadas entre todos los presentes.-Esperemos que no, por Merlín. Ya le agregamos y quitamos cuartos a la casa tantas veces, que ni recuerdo como era cuando vinimos a vivir aquí.- Esta vez lo interrumpe el cuchicheo de Cassandra y Narcissa, el primer par de gemelas.

-Papá no recuerda como era la casa, y mamá no recuerda tomar las pociones anticonceptivas.- Tonks las mira reprobatoria. Pero las jóvenes rompen en risas, y le arrojan besos, con lo cual, cambian su expresión. Ese par le recuerdan a ella, a su edad. Descaradas, lenguas suelta y excelentes empleadas del Ministerio. Su hermano Teddy, se las lleva donde no puedan causar más alboroto; y pronto se les une el resto del clan: Afrodita y Minerva (el segundo par de gemelas, las cantantes), Remus Jr (futuro doctor en Leyes Mágicas) y James (aún en Hogwarts, y tan parecido a Sirius, en su forma de ser, que siempre coinciden en que equivocaron el nombre).

Remus prosigue con su discurso, y Tonks se aleja brevemente. Pronto la acompaña Molly, que la abraza y la felicita una vez más.

-Y pensar que yo te quería para mi Charlie…- Las dos mujeres ríen. –Merlín sabe que lo intenté…Yo te quería en mi familia.-

-Sí, pero ahora, finalmente, vamos a ser familia. Y justamente, los emparejados son un hijo de Charlie, y una hija mía, ¡y de las más bravas! Sospecho que el día que tengan hijos, en lugar de niñeras van a contratar especialistas en Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas…Esos bebes tendrán la herencia del abuelo licántropo, sumada a la de metamorfaga mía, y el agregado de la de la otra abuela… ¡Cazadora! Menos mal que Charlie sabe tratar con dragones…por que me imagino que van a necesitar algo así.- Molly asiente, riendo.

-Es la vida, Nym. Nosotros hicimos lo que no lograron nuestros padres, y ellos completarán lo que nos quede pendiente a nosotros… Y ese bebito que crece dentro tuyo, es otra muestra de que la vida no se detiene ante nada.-

Se les une Remus, y sus hijos se acercan a felicitarlos. Ya están haciendo apuestas, y van ganando los que piden otro par de gemelos. Remus inicia una protesta, pero una vez más, es impedido de seguir. A coro, sus hijos exclaman entre risas "Ya soy un hombre mayor para estas cosas, Nym". Tonks lo besa…y él olvida todas las quejas.

Atrás quedó la época en que ella hechizaba los pasillos; pero ella sigue siendo su medicina...

.

**FIN**

**.**

Espero sinceramente que se hayan reído tanto como yo al escribirlo. No lo tenía pensado, pero salió así, y como me gustó, lo dejé.

Recuerden, para las que querían el cannon, en el próximo capítulo, está el final original, donde aparece el mismo.

Mis agradecimientos para Therasmus, Fiona, Jos Black, Joslin Weasley, MJ Lupin 27, Karyx, Rianne Black, Shelfu, Eyralexandra, Maggiehp, Lynn Kellaway, Natys, Alexa Jane Black y Cami WG. Espero no haber olvidado a ninguna, sus comentarios me hicieron alegrar cada vez que abría mi bandeja de entrada!

Para las que no lo notaron...cuando se chocan, repiten el mismo dislogo del 1º capitulo, cuando se conocieron en la calle. Y la mención a los futuros nietos, tiene su origen en "Mentiras Verdaderas" de Fiona, donde Grace, la protagonista, está enamorada de Charlie Weasley, y es "cazadora".

Tambien va mi agradecimiento para todos aquellos que la siguieron en silencio. Un abrazo a tods!

TILDITA BLACK

17-12-08.


	26. Chapter 25 LA BATALLA FINAL

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA LAS QUE ESPERABAN EL CANNON. ORIGINALMENTE, ESTE ERA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, PERO PUDO MAS MI NEGATIVA A QUE MUERAN, Y ESCRIBI EL QUE APARECIO COMO CAPÍTULO 24. SI ESE LES GUSTO, EL EPILOGO VA ANTES QUE ESTE, YA ESTA PUBLICADO.

BASICAMENTE, ES EL MISMO COMIENZO...PERO LO MODIFIQUE A PARTIR DE LA APARICION DE BELLATRIX.

TOMEN SUS PAÑUELOS...Y A LEER!

CAPITULO VENTICUATRO

La ultima Batalla

.

"…Remus a menudo bromeaba diciéndole a Nym, que en eso sí había salido a él. Si hubiera sacado su temperamento inquieto, la tendría todo el día pendiente; pero ese niñito era un oasis de paz…"

Su mirada lo dice todo. Cuando él vuelve, ella lo nota cansado, triste; y sabe que las cosas son peores de lo que él le cuenta. Al estar alejada del Ministerio, no obtiene la información sino a través suyo, y como sabe que él no quiere compartir con ella las malas noticias, solo intenta reconfortarlo, alegrar un poco su jornada. Parándose en puntas de pié, lo abraza, y se queda así, en esa posición, mientras le da pequeños besos aquí y allá. Remus se entrega al cariño, se siente vulnerable; pero al pensar en ella y su hijo, la fuerza vuelve a él. Vive en un estado de tensión permanente. Los seguidores de Voldemort ocupan ya todos los puestos estratégicos, y les pisan los talones. Por eso el regreso al hogar es tan especial. Solo allí puede olvidar todo por un rato y disfrutar un momento de paz.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?-

-Feliz, como siempre. Teddy y yo jugamos, después lo alimenté, lo bañé; y ahora duerme.-

-¿Y te parece que ahora podrás hacer lo mismo con el papá?-

- Dejo de llamarme Tonks si no lo logro, te lo aseguro.- Y se arroja encima suyo, para comenzar a besarlo y acariciarlo; ella sabe que sigue siendo su medicina. Y ahora se dedica a sanar su alma.

Una tarde, todo se complica de golpe.

Primero, a Lupin le llega un mensaje de Fred Weasley.

No es común que el joven se comunique con él, y Lupin mira las palabras sin comprender bien de que se trata. Lo que lee no tiene lógica…pero un instante después, las letras comienzan a cambiar su ubicación, y Remus puede leer. "Harry regresó al colegio y Voldemort lo sabe. El ED se está rearmando, vamos a defender el colegio, y presentar pelea. Avísales a todos los que se nos quieran unir."

Lupin se queda estático observando nuevamente el mensaje. Su mente es un torbellino, y empieza a ordenar sus prioridades. Irá, por supuesto que irá, pero…

Le envía su Patronus a Andrómeda, y le pide que se traslade a su casa. Se comunica con el resto de los miembros de la Orden, pero la mayoría ya están en camino a Hogwarts.

Finalmente, se dirige a su casa. A Contarle a Nym, y a asegurarse de que ella y su hijo estén bien.

Se demora en llegar. Todo es un caos a medida que la noticia se conoce, y Patronus y lechuzas van y vienen llevando mensajes con novedades y mensajes de aliento.

Cuando entra en su casa, Tonks lo recibe eufórica.

-Vamos Remus, mamá se quedará con Teddy. Y nosotros vamos a colaborar…- pero se interrumpe al ver la expresión del hombre.

-Nada de eso, pequeña. Tú no puedes ir. Y no me mires con esa cara. Esto puede resultar en algo muy feo, Nym, y es suficiente con que nuestro hijo tenga a uno de sus padres en peligro…Tú debes quedarte aquí, con él. Y si yo no regreso…-

-¡NO! ¡Remus Lupin, no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo! No quiero quedarme aquí, ya hace bastante que estoy acá encerrada, me siento una inútil. Tú y yo vamos a ir allá, a patear un par de traseros de mortífagos, y volveremos a salvo para estar con nuestro hijo.-

-No, Nym, esto no pienso discutirlo. Yo voy. Tú te quedas. Y si yo no vuelvo… no pongas esa cara, debemos ser realistas; tú te encargarás de que él crezca feliz, como su padre no pudo serlo hasta que tú apareciste…- La joven se deja convencer, aunque a regañadientes. No en vano fue una magnífica auror desde que se graduó. Él se está poniendo machista y sobreprotector; pero la angustia y el miedo que ella ve en sus ojos, justifican que ella consienta en silencio. Ya tendrá tiempo a su regreso de enseñarle algo acerca de la igualdad del hombre y la mujer, pero ahora acepta y calla.

-De acuerdo, pero me mantienes al tanto de todo lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Haré todo lo posible. Pero no prometo nada. Tengo que saber que está pasando allí. Aunque Minerva confirmó lo que me dijeron. El ataque al colegio llegará tarde o temprano.-Se despide de ella apasionado y triste, besa a su hijo tiernamente, y abraza a Andrómeda. Con una última mirada a su mujer, desaparece.

Cuando llega al colegio se sorprende por la cantidad de alumnos que vinieron. También se hicieron presentes los que quedan de la Orden.

Los mortífagos, ya circundan el colegio, los menores de edad son enviados a sus casas, y todos están ansiosos por presentar batalla. Atrás suyo llega Percy Weasley, que hace tiempo estaba distanciado de toda su familia, y él, para romper el hielo, (¡y también para presumir un poco, al fin y al cabo, su hijo es el bebé más bello que ha visto!) comienza a exhibir fotos de Teddy, y a hablar de él. Algunos preguntan por Nym, y lo apoyan cuando él les dice que se quedó a cuidar al pequeño.

En la sala en que están, que después se entera que es la Sala de los Menesteres, (estos chicos son muy ingeniosos, aparentemente, hace rato que la descubrieron y hacen uso de ella) ya no cabe un alfiler, así que decide salir, a ver si puede hacer algo útil.

Lo que él no imagina, es la escena que tuvo lugar en su casa, después de que él la dejara.

Tonks primero se dedicó a jugar con Teddy, pero con el correr del tiempo, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, sin hacer nada útil, y tropezando continuamente.

-Si sigo así, corro más riesgo de matarme quedándome aquí, que yendo al colegio con Remus…- dijo como al pasar. Pero Andrómeda, que conoce bien a su hija; sabe bien lo que ésta intenta.

-Nymphadora, te conozco bien. Y conmigo no necesitas usar tus trucos. Sé que no vas a quedarte aquí, y te apoyo. Si se hubiera tratado de tu padre, yo hubiera salido inmediatamente detrás de él. Así que, si vas a ir tras Remus, ¡hazlo pronto! Yo me quedo con Teddy, y tú, por favor, regresa a salvo, que aquí te estamos esperando. Te quiero y te admiro, hija. Eres valiente, y tu hijo estará orgulloso de ti.- Madre e hija se funden en un abrazo cómplice, y Nym besa a su hijito amorosamente.

-Esto lo hacemos por ti, Ted. Para que puedas vivir en un mundo mejor…Y también por tu abuelo…- Andrómeda se seca las lágrimas que ya se agolparon en sus ojos; le tira un beso a su hija, y la ve partir.

-Bueno, pequeño Teddy; nosotros vamos a pasar una tarde muy bonita, y cuando vuelvan tus papis, van a abrazarte y llenarte de besos, como siempre hacen…No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿no? Todo saldrá bien.- Pero en realidad, sus palabras van dirigidas a sí misma. Y ella trataba de sonreírle a su nieto, mientras la angustia y el miedo quiebran su voz.

Tonks llega al colegio, y comprende que es peor de lo que ella pensaba. En cuanto le dijeron que Remus estaba en los jardines, sale a buscarlo. El ataque ya ha iniciado, y se escuchan explosiones por doquier. La confusión es total, y mientras recorre los terrenos de su amado colegio se ve obligada a repeler y lanzar hechizos para proteger su vida. Remus no le había mentido, corren verdadero peligro. Al fin lo ve, y lo alcanza sin que él la vea.

Como si hubiera adivinado su presencia, Lupin gira hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no debías venir, Nym!-

-Y debiste haber sabido que yo no me iba a quedar quieta en casa, estando tú en peligro. Por no hablar de todos los que amo y están aquí. ¡Si hasta Augusta vino!-

Remus tira de su brazo, alejándola justo de un derrumbe que la habría sepultado.

-Mas tarde arreglaremos cuentas…Pero ahora, solo puedo contar con que todo saldrá bien.- Ella lo abraza, y mientras él besa, nuevos peligros los acechan, y ambos repelen y lanzan hechizos en perfecta sincronía.

Avanzan por los jardines, tratando de retrasar lo más posible el ingreso de los mortífagos; pero son conscientes de que la lucha es despareja; y que no podrán pararlos por mucho tiempo.

Ambos reconocen esa risa siniestra apenas la oyen. Las carcajadas histéricas de Bellatrix resuenan en los alrededores. Los dos avanzan respaldándose, y buscando eventuales lugares para refugiarse, pero las risotadas suenan cada vez más cerca…

-¡Al fin nos encontramos sobrina! ¡Te libraste en nuestra ultima escaramuza, pero eso sirvió para que me ocupe del otro Black, y tú, de todos modos, eres una pequeña cosita insignificante, de la que me desharé sin dificultad!- Las carcajadas que lanza, su cara desencajada, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, solo son el reflejo de su demencia. Remus trata de proteger a Nymphadora con su cuerpo, pero Bellatrix está decidida a cumplir su nefasta sentencia; y le complica la tarea al licántropo, saltando de un lado a otro, mientras no deja de arrojar haces de luz verde. La destinataria de las maldiciones no se queda quieta, y ella también responde enfurecida. La mención a la muerte de Sirius le hizo olvidar cualquier precaución. Quiere acabar con esa loca de una vez.

Para terminar de complicar a la pareja, hace su aparición Dolohov, y Remus muy a su pesar se enfrenta a él; dejando a Tonks con Bellatrix.

La angustia lo domina. Si bien sabe que su esposa es una excelente duelista, reconoce en la Lestrange a una formidable contrincante, lo cual se agrava con el odio que la mujer siente por la hija de la que ella considera su traidora hermana. Él trata de mantenerse a salvo, mientras sigue con atención los movimientos de su mujer, y en tanto intenta deshacerse de su atacante, se acerca a ella, en una tentativa de poner a Bellatrix en la línea de ataque del mortífago. Desea con toda su alma que esta maniobra les de un poco de alivio, para poder ayudarle a la joven; pero todos sus esfuerzos resultan insuficientes…

Solo llega a su lado para sostenerla en la caída.

Las carcajadas de su agresora se convierten en gritos histéricos al ver que lo ha logrado. Y el grito que quiebra el jolgorio de Bellatrix, y paraliza al mismísimo Dolohov por un instante, es el que desgarra el pecho de Remus Lupin, mientras abraza el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer. Cierra los ojos, estrechándola con fuerza y la ve en un día de sol, bailando despreocupada por una calle de Londres, yendo a su inevitable encuentro. La deja suavemente en el piso, y se lanza contra Bellatrix, pero esta lo esquiva, veloz. Lupin retrocede nuevamente al lugar donde está Tonks, y vuelve a abrazarla. El odio se adueña de él; y antes de que pueda reaccionar, recibe el fatal ataque de Dolohov.

Mientras cae a su lado, vuelve a verla. Ella le tira un beso, y lo llama, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Y Remus Lupin asiente y su rostro se ilumina brevemente. Va a su encuentro. Su ninfa lo espera.

Y solo ellos pudieron hacer posible que el pájaro y el pez encontraran donde fijar su nido. La jovencita desenfadada y el desgastado licántropo se amaron intensamente; quizás porque intuyeran que el suyo era un amor destinado a la tragedia, o tal vez porque así eran ellos, vehementes y apasionados.

* * *

TENGO UNOS CAPITULOS MAS DE LEYENDA, Y YA TENGO EN MENTE UN NUEVO FIC, QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINA DE TOMAR FORMA.

NOS LEEMOS!

BESOS DE LUNA LLENA...

TILDITA.


End file.
